<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echoes of Sorrow by BelleMorte180</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819991">Echoes of Sorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180'>BelleMorte180</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, F/M, Full Circle Moments, Heartbreak, Natural Disasters, greif, you are forewarned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to the the vacation of her dreams. Something new and the beginning of a fresh start for her, but when an unthinkable tragedy strikes, Caroline is left with the aching pit of grief that she finds impossible to let go of. However, sometimes the greatest love stories are born out of the greatest tragedies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all!!! </p><p>Welcome to my new multi-chapter. I am VERY excited about this because it is vastly different than Wanderlust and Demonology. Its, once again, something outside my comfort zone and a bit more heartbreaking than the other two stories. I hope you enjoy this wild ride with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Rye, East Sussex, England </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The heels clicked against the hardwood floor of her tudor style cottage. A few people milled about her home, checking the schedules and ensuring her make-up was perfect. She had sent her fiance and daughter away from the house to ensure that her young three year old did not find her way into trouble during the interview. She pushed her long curls behind her ear, turning to look at her reflection in the glass window, barely seeing the soft snow that was falling in the cold March weather. It was a soft white blanket that laid upon the ground, echoing a peacefulness that she had struggled to find in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her reflection was one she had seen a million times and yet she could not help but see another woman staring back at her. They had always said that she looked like her mother. In those moments, she wondered how if she was ever her own person and not a mirror image of someone who was long gone, a woman buried beneath foriegn soil that she never had a chance to know. Stories were one thing, a mixture of daydreams and wishful thinking but it was never enough to fill an ache that pooled in her pit of her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could not say her life was horrible. Her childhood was happy and she had always felt loved. Never once did she question that but always </span>
  <em>
    <span>wondered </span>
  </em>
  <span>about the impossible. Her father always told her that it was normal. That grief would build inside oneself over a long time, bubbling beneath the surface until it toppled over until there was nothing else left. She remembered at the tender age of thirteen, screaming and crying from a nightmare of a life that she could not know. He just helped her close, whispering in her ear that everything would be okay. She wanted the pain to fade, to go away but it was a hard lesson to learn that it would not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grief was something that always lingered, the trick was learning to live with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her therapist had told her to write, that maybe committing her thoughts to paper would make coming to terms with her thoughts easier; maybe it would push her towards acceptance. She pushed back at first, scowling at the leather bound journal that was stashed away on a bookshelf now twenty-one years later. In the end it had been the best gift she could have been given. Writing had become her solace; an escape that she continued into adulthood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Mikaelson?” She turned away from the window and the falling snow to see the interviewer gazing back at her with wide dark eyes and a kind smile. She had been hesitant to give an interview at all. While she loved her work, the spotlight was not something she enjoyed. Yet, with her family’s nudging, she agreed to the one interview; something her publicist became ecstatic about. “Are you ready to begin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Sorry. After you Ms. Young.” She waved towards the dining room where Ms. Young had placed a recorder upon her oak table and pulled out a pair of chairs. At first, the young reporter who had been thoroughly vetted wanted to do a televised interview but that was not something she was willing to commit to. Having her face on national television was not something she was comfortable with, and it was part of the reason she avoided interviews. She was more comfortable with words being put into print. If done right, the emotion could be done right but a video was an entire beast that she could never submit to. “I apologize. I was lost in my own thoughts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No apologies necessary and please, call me April.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“April. It is a pleasure to meet you.” The reporter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>April, </span>
  </em>
  <span>smiled and ran her fingers through her black hair, before pulling out a small notebook. She watched as April reached over and pressed the play button on the recorder and she could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest. Thinking back on her father’s tears as he read the words she had written and the strides she had made to come to that point, she knew that sitting in this chair with April was the right decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know, we are here to discuss your most recent book </span>
  <em>
    <span>Echoes of Sorrow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It has graced the number one spot on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>New York Times </span>
  </em>
  <span>bestseller list for six weeks in a row. The reviews have all been positive. People are raving about it.” April reached across the table and picked up a copy of the book that had been resting there. She looked down at the hardcover book, to see the pale blue cover with the black words written in an elegant font; her name immortalized just underneath it. “How does it feel to have this story, a story that means so much to you, so loved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's shocking and overwhelming.” She paused, thinking on the question and wondering just how to answer it. “It was a story that I always knew that I would tell at some point. It was getting to the point that I could, that was the struggle.” A small smile graced her lips and a low chuckle came out. “I think it was the birth of my daughter that really set me into motion. Holding her in my arms for the first time, it was like I knew it was time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your daughter is named after your mother, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was only fitting seeing that I’m named after hers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it is.” April laughed at that and she could see the reporter’s shoulders ease. She had been so caught up in her own emotions that she had forgotten that April would have been nervous as well. An interview like this could make or break her career and she realized that if she made the interview a goal to see April succeed, that it would be much easier to get through. “The dedication to her was beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” The smile on her lips grew wider and she reached over to pick up the hardcover. She flipped it open to the first page, the dedication written in black ink and words that had lingered with her since she had first heard them. Words that she would whisper to her own child everyday as she grew into a beautiful woman she knew that she would one day become.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your mother loves you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the many things I found fascinating about this was that it was a telling of your life story in a way. You were born in Ethiopia and lived there for the first six years of your life only to move to England later on.” April stated, her words pulling the author from gazing down at the dedication  and from the thoughts of her daughter. “How was the change from living in Africa to moving to the United Kingdom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was shocking but not as big as the one your thinking of. I was born in the city of Awassa and most of my childhood was there. It was just like any other and while I would see the occasional hippo at Lake Awassa, it was normal. And I had been to England several times already for holidays and everything. My father is very close with his family so they would visit and we would visit them.” She tapped her fingers against the wood, giving April a small smile. “I think the biggest hurdle was realizing how much I hate snow. It is pretty when you only have to deal with it for a few days before heading back to a tropical climate but living with it for months at a time was a different story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can only imagine.” April replied, jotting down a few notes on her notepad before looking back up. “The majority of the story is a retelling of your parents and how they overcame such a horrible tragedy. It is a beautiful love story that had me in tears at some parts. Is everything in this true? Some people have questioned about some parts being embellished or changed to make it flow better or to make it more compelling. Is any of that true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. Everything is true and accurate according to how it was told to me growing up.” She paused, biting the inside of her cheek. The book had been well received and labeled an autobiography but there were a few critics who questioned the truth behind everything. There was enough documentation to back up the claims made in the book but the question was enough to frustrate her. “But you are right about one thing. It is a love story. It is the love story that I had always dreamed to have for myself one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even with the heartbreak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even with that.” She gave a small laugh. “You know, I once asked my father the same question. I asked if he regretted everything he had gone through to get where he is now. If falling in love in the midst of the aftermath of a horrible event, was worth it. Would he take back falling in love in order to get back what he had lost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He told me that he would go through everything again. Feel all that pain and loss just to feel that love again.” She grew somber, thinking of her daughter for a moment; knowing that she would want everything her father had felt for her one day. An epic love story that was built out of a mutual understanding and devotion. “That even when he felt like breaking, that love held him strong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father sounds like a wise man.” April said and the author could only nod in agreement. Her father was perhaps one of the wisest people she knew; except perhaps one other. “You write that your parents' journey has taught you several life lessons. If you had to pick one lesson, what do you think would be the most important one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pursed her lips, thinking heavily on the question. It was not an easy one to answer for there were so many things she had learned in the last few years, let alone the ones she had picked up over the majority of her life. Life was not easy but that was something everyone learned at one point or another. It didn’t summarize the heart of everything that had brought her to this moment; to the moment of acceptance nor all the work she had put in to heal from the events before her birth. She tapped her fingers harder against the wood and bit at her lower lip; feeling April’s eyes studying her with each movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That sometimes the greatest love stories are born out of the greatest tragedies.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caroline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is a day early because I finished chapter two!!<br/>Once I finished chapter three, chapter two will be up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thirty-four years earlier</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Maldives </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ocean was crystal blue and the sand was pure white. The warmth of the February tropical heat fell over Caroline’s skin. She breathed in the salt air and saw the palm trees resting against the clear sky. The sound of the crashing waves and laughter could be heard even from down the shoreline reached her ears. The wind caused her blonde curls to flutter around her shoulders as she stared off into the relaxing waves. A smile graced her lips and she closed her eyes and laid back against the sand, not caring if it mingled with her hair or made her skin itchy; she just wanted to bask in this moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline wanted to relax. It was something she was not particularly good at. In the last several years she had been focused on everything but taking it slow. For the first time in a long time, Caroline was focused on just existing and not moving from one task to the next. She could just lounge on the beach on a tropical island in the middle of the Arabian Sea and just enjoy the moment. She just laid there and after a while, the sound of the crashing waves, the smell of the salt and the laughter from the other guests grew old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline grew bored in a matter of moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Elena had proposed a girls trip to some island, the destination had not been chosen, Caroline jumped at the prospect. She had been trapped in Mystic Falls for far too long, not having left in several years, the concept of going someplace new with her two closest friends seemed like the perfect way to indulge in her neglected wanderlust. However, after months of planning, packing, the insanely long plane ride and then organizing their shared waterfront bungalow, Caroline was quickly discovering that she enjoyed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>planning </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a relaxing vacation rather than actually taking one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an annoyed huff, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and dusted off specs of the white sand, turning to gaze back out into the crystal water. She could hear the sounds of nearby guests getting into an argument, she narrowed her eyes a little to see what looked like a tall blonde woman, surrounded by three men, and a young teenage boy. The blonde woman looked red in the face, her fists were balled and she clearly was ready to smack a tall lanky man who was standing in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Rebekah! It was a joke. No need to be a bridezilla!” The lanky man replied with a mischievous tone. He held up his hands in surrender and backed away slowly. “I have the rings. I did not lose them. Okay. I was joking. They are safe in my room, tucked away in my suitcase.” The man paused and Caroline could see, even in the short distance, that there was a small look of worry on his face. “I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think!? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The blonde woman, Rebekah, screamed in a high pitched voice that sent a chilling wave down Caroline’s spine. She did not know this woman at all but Caroline could see that she was most definitely not someone who's bad side she would like to be on. Rebekah gripped at the light pink maxi dress she was wearing, curling her fist into her side in order to most likely prevent her from reaching out to strike the man in front of her. “Kol, I am getting married in </span>
  <em>
    <span>twenty-four hours! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And you’re standing here telling me that you might have lost my wedding rings!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elijah, help me out here!” Kol pleaded with one of the men who were standing off to the side. Caroline followed Kol’s gaze and saw two men who looked similar to Kol, making her assume that they were related. One was tall with brown hair, and had a serious expression written on his face. He wore a pair of black slacks with a breezy white button down shirt. An outfit Caroline found strange for someone to wear on a beach when the weather was sunny and a balmy eighty-six degrees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him stood another man who bore a similar resemblance to both the man beside him and Kol. The only difference was his color favored Rebekah and not the two other men. He had sandy blond colored hair that were tousled in a  gorgeous set of curls that made Caroline jealous. She could see that he had a set of sharp cheekbones and his cheeks creased into a matching set of devastating dimples. Unlike the man beside him, he at least wore a pair of ripped jeans and a white henley, making Caroline realize that none of these people were at the beach for a social visit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about the second man that took Caroline off guard. She recognized him from somewhere. She could not place what it was about him but she had definitely seen his face before. He had never passed through Mystic Falls, for she would have remembered seeing someone like him in that small town before and gathering by their English accents, Caroline could only assume that they were not American. She wondered if maybe she had seen him in college? It had been roughly ten years since she graduated from her undergrad and there were many people she had met and forgotten in the last decade. Caroline bit down on her bottom lip, the prickingly irritation of not knowing was beginning to surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got yourself into this mess, Kol. I propose you find a way out of it.” The man in the black slacks, Elijah, Caroline assumed, replied. Kol turned his gaze to the other man who simply shook his head but did not say a word. The slight movement of his head did not make it clear to Caroline how she recognized him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help you look Kol.” The teenage boy who could not be any older than sixteen offered. Caroline’s lips quirked upward at the innocent offer. Kol’s shoulders sank in relief and an indulgent smile crossed his lips; an expression that the rest of the family seemed to have as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Henrik. At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my siblings holds some compassion for little old me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you do not find my rings, I’ll show you what </span>
  <em>
    <span>compassion </span>
  </em>
  <span>looks like.” Rebekah snapped, turning on her heels and marching off in Caroline’s direction. As she approached, Caroline could see the tears burning in her eyes and how they clearly were threatening to fall. While she had never been engaged nor planned a wedding outside of being Bonnie’s maid of honor, she could only imagine the stress she would feel if someone lost her rings the day before the ceremony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breeze picked up and the sheer white scarf that Rebekah had wrapped around her flew from her shoulders and tumbled across the white sand. Caroline jumped up from her spot and grabbed the scarf as it flew past her. Rebekah turned around quickly and her shoulders relaxed when she saw Caroline handing her the scarf with a gentle smile on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! That was a gift from my fiance and I would hate to lose it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries. Congratulations on the wedding by the way. I’m sure tomorrow will go off without a hitch.” Caroline chuckled, trying to reassure the nervous bride. Rebekah gave her a confused look, unsure how she would have known that she was getting married. Caroline nodded her head to the section of the beach that just had the two men and the other woman speaking in low tones; Kol and the young boy seemingly had gone to what Caroline assumed was to look for the rings. “I overheard the argument. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but it looked a bit heated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god. I’m so sorry. I promise that I am not normally a high strung monster but my brother, well all of them really, just drive me insane.” Rebekah replied in an annoyed tone and Caroline just smiled. While she did not blame Rebekah for the outburst, she had a feeling that her claim about not being high strung was incorrect. Caroline was typically a neurotic mess and could spot the quality in others, even if it was directed in a different manner. “God, I hope he finds those rings. I have no idea what Stefan and I will do if he doesn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rebekah!” Caroline turned to see Elijah strolling towards them. Up close, Caroline could see that he was barefoot and that at least made up for the long black slacks he was wearing. “Why don’t we go back to the bungalow and you take a nice long bubble bath before we head out to grab something for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elijah-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Klaus promised to have everything in hand and you know Stefan. He will do everything to make sure everything is in order for tomorrow, even if it means forcing his brother to help. You have nothing to worry about little sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damon is a menace and him helping doesn’t make me feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point but, Klaus will be there and nothing gets past our brother. And they have my number so if they need anything, they will call. You have my word.” Rebekah nodded and pulled the scarf around her shoulders. “Come on, spend one more night with your big brother before I have to walk you down the aisle tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay fine.” Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her brother and shook her head. She turned back to Caroline and gave her a warm smile. She could see stress etched on her face and relief in her eyes at the thought of a bubble bath and a relaxing night. Yet, Caroline assumed that she would not be relieved until after the vows were said and her wedding ring on her finger. “Thank you again, um, I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline, it was nice to meet you.” Rebekah gave her wave and linked  her arms with her brother as Elijah tossed Caroline a kind smile before walking down the beach and out of sight. In the back of her mind, Caroline wondered what it would have been like to have such a family; one so big that they made her want to pull her hair out. Her mom’s last breath whispered in her ear again, sending a chill down her spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your mother loves you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vibrations coming from her pocket  made her shake the thoughts away. She pulled out her phone and pushed down a grin at the name that appeared on the screen. She should have known that he would call eventually. The worry lines on his forehead never vanished when the three of them mentioned that they would be taking this trip. She supposed that the worry of a parent never truly faded as their children aged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why Dr. Gilbert, for shame on you calling while we are on vacation.” Caroline teased as her greeting.  There was an aged chuckle on the other line but there was a hint of relief mixed in with the sound. Grayson Gilbert was probably the closest person she had to call a father, especially since her own father left when she was merely three years old and flitted in and out of her life like she was nothing more than a hobby. “I take it Elena didn’t answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. She did not. Your plan landed hours ago and yet none of you felt the need to call.” Grayson replied and Caroline felt a sinking pit of guilt fall in her stomach. She bit her bottom lip, an apology written just about to slip past her lips but Grayson cut  her off. “And if it had not been for Enzo, I probably would have grown a few more grey hairs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, you love those grey hairs. Makes you look like a silver fox.” Caroline replied and enjoyed hearing the laughter on the other end. It was that laugh that made Mystic Falls feel like home. The many nights she had spent the night at Elena’s when her mom worked late at the station floated back to her. She could almost smell the hot chocolate and hear the crickets as she sat outside Elena’s bedroom window on the roof, watching the stars. “I’m sorry. We should have called but I guess we were excited.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing that I hear waves in the background I can only assume so.” Caroline turned to look at the crystal blue water and admired how serene the water looked. She should feel at peace and yet her mind was still back home and on the large pile of files on her desk; lab results and ultrasounds waiting to be read. “Go ahead, ask. I know you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Liv’s results come back?” The words tumbled out quickly and the hammering of her heart could be heard pounding in her ears. Caroline had tried to resolve herself that she would not know the results until she returned but that did not mean it would not haunt her in the meantime. “Her blood sugar was a bit high at her last check up and with her anxiety-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything came back fine Caroline. Liv is doing well and following your instructions to the tee.” Grayson soothed, and she could almost see that smile playing on his lips. “I did an ultrasound and both mother and child are perfectly healthy. This time around, I think she will make it to term and deliver a healthy child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Caroline let out a long breath and let her heart settle to a rhythm. Closing her eyes, she tried to push back Liv’s tear stained face as her test result came back, the news that she was pregnant was both beautiful and painful all at once. Caroline could not help but a feeling of selfish melancholy take over her at the memory. Liv could at least achieve something she could not. Then the guilt filled her when she remembered that limp baby cradled in her arms, the blue tint to her skin would always haunt Caroline. “I just don't want her to go through another stillbirth. They were devastated when they lost their daughter..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It happens Caroline. You cannot blame yourself for that. The child died before Liv even went into labor.” Grayson said in a sad tone. “You held her through the entire ordeal and everything afterwards. You’re a good person and you’re a good doctor. This trip, while nerve wracking for a father to let his daughters travel across the world, is good for you. Do not think about Liv or anything else. I have it handled.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline! Come on. We want to grab an early dinner!” Bonnie’s voice reached her and Caroline turned around seeing both Elena and Bonnie strolling towards her with their arms linked. They were laughing about something and she could not help but smile at the sight of them. There was something always comforting about her two oldest friends being close. Even when they had gone their separate ways after high school, they always remained close. Caroline moved to Conneticate while Bonnie went to New Orleans and Elena at Whitmore, their weekly phone calls and holiday breaks made their friendship even tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you on  the phone with?” Elena asked with narrowed eyes. Before Caroline could respond Elena reached out and took the phone from her hand. “Please tell me you’re some secret boyfriend we don’t know about.” Seconds after the words slipped from her lips, her brow creased in disgust. “Ugh, I really hope not. Dad, stop laughing!” Elena turned from them and pressed one finger to her ear in order to block out the sound of the gentle waves. “I know, I’m sorry. I should have called.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like the two of you were not just talking about us making it safely?” Bonnie asked her in a quisical voice. She crossed her arms and tossed her friend an almost accusatory look. “You were asking about Liv weren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctor patient confidentiality!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Small town confidentiality. We all know everyone's business and you are a workaholic with a heart of gold. You’re worried.” Bonnie replied, knowing that Caroline could not deny it. Her shoulders slumped as she looked at her friend. “Liv will be okay. What happened was horrible but her and Tyler will get through it. Have you thought about it anymore?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” Bonnie just gave her a look, telling her to stop being foolish. “Doctors without borders?” She asked and Bonnie nodded as she pushed a few strands of her short brown bob behind her ear. “I don’t know. Maybe when Liv has her baby. She is at the twenty week mark and if everything looks good-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline. This isn’t about Liv. It's about deciding what you want. You never meant to stay in Mystic Falls and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time I really hope it is a secret boyfriend and not my dad on the line.” Elena interrupted with a scowl on her lips. She handed her the phone back and Caroline just rolled her eyes as she slipped it into the back pocket of her shorts. Elena placed her hip and gave her a look. “No more working while on this trip. If I can leave my patients behind for little over a week then so can you.” Caroline opened her mouth to argue but both Elena and Bonnie pointed at her, silencing her. “You know, there is an idea to the secret boyfriend thing. Bonnie, you're thinking what I’m thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mission to get Caroline laid. Check.” Bonnie replied nod with a look that resembled that of accepting the nobel peace price instead of her friend’s sex life. “How long has it been Caroline? Six months. A year.” Bonnie fished and then her eyes widened. “Please tell me you’ve had sex since you and Tyler eneded things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was over ten years ago Bonnie! Of course I’ve had sex since then!” Caroline cried in time to see a pair of muscular men jogging past them. Both gave her a look that was both aghast and intrigued. She shot them an annoyed look as they passed. “And frankly, I do not like where this is going! If you guys want to organize a one night stand, then do it for yourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing that I’m married, that is kind of out of the question.” Bonnie’s voice was monotone but there was a small lift on the corner of her lips. “Okay, no one night stand if you don’t want it but we do think that maybe you should try and loosen up a bit. Alright? What does my husband like to say? Oh yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You need to live a little Gorgeous.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really hate that I introduced you two sometimes.” Caroline snorted and Bonnie let out a laugh. She was happy for her two friends who seemed to hit it off upon meeting. “You should be happy that blind date Enzo and I had in college didn’t pan out. Who knows, I could be Mrs. St. John by now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two would have killed each other within the first week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely.” Caroline replied back with a chuckle. She remembered the Christmas Enzo had tagged along to her hometown when he did not feel like being stuck in a dorm room alone during the holidays. The two had been thick as thieves on campus and Caroline was not about to let her friend mope alone during the Christmas season. What she had not expected was the whirlwind romance that blossomed between Enzo and Bonnie; Enzo proclaimed that he was going to marry her the very night they met. “I would have smothered him with a pillow. How the two of you are so lovey dovey all the time-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is rather nauseating.” Elena chimed in with a laugh. Bonnie just rolled her eyes and linked  her arm with Caroline's. Elena grabbed her other one, pushing Caroline in the middle between them. The trio began walking aways from the ocean and towards the road that led into the downtown area of Male, where everything was in walking distance of their cottage. “I think we all need to strive for what Bonnie and Enzo have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let Matt hear you say that or he will get down on one knee and propose.” Caroline teased, thinking about their friend Matt and how much his entire world centered around Elena. When Caroline’s mother died, Matt had taken over the position of sheriff of the small town police force and has been in an on again off again relationship with Elena since they were fifteen. Since then, Matt and Elena have been fluttering back and forth in a never ending dance of will they or won’t they. Caroline personally thought it was exhausting to watch let alone experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He might have already proposed.” Elena murmerered in a low tone, stopping in her tracks, digging her heels into the said. Bonnie and Caroline stopped to turn to look at their friend. Elena wore a guilty expression on her face, biting at her bottom lip as she gazed at the pair of them. Her big brown eyes held a hint of guilt behind them and neither Bonnie nor Caroline knew how to react. “I said no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell us?” Caroline asked, crossing her arms, sharing a worried glance with Bonnie. While it was not exactly rare for Caroline to express her concerns and irritation with Elena’s relationship with Matt, Bonnie knew extensively how she felt and just how blunt Caroline could be. While Bonnie was able to hold a more diplomatic view on the matter, she often found herself in the middle of a never ending fight between Caroline and Elena, and much to Caroline’s irritation, Bonnie often sided with Elena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Elena was right in the situation, but that Caroline’s opinion did not matter in their relationship in the slightest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night.” Elena gave an annoyed sigh, shaking her head but the other two women knew it was not directly at them. She began walking towards the boardwalk again and they followed her as she continued to speak. “He came over and was all sweet. Got down on one knee and said that when I got back, he wanted to make an honest go of things. Really settle down.” Elena ran her hands through her long hair and gave a deep sigh. “I told him that I didn’t want to get married. I mean I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to get married and have kids. I’m thirty-two and eventually I want to settle down but I just do not know if I want that with Matt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was the entire crux of the relationship between Matt and Elena; the latter not knowing what she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you guys leave it?” Caroline asked gently, trying to play the supportive friend and keep the judgment from her voice. Bonnie shot her a look of warning but Elena did not seem to pick up an ounce of her friend's irritation. Caroline tried to play the supportive friend and keep her opinions to herself, something that was difficult for the very outspoken woman. The last time Caroline weighed in on her friend’s relationship, it ended up with a very vocal and heated conversation in the middle of their office. If it had not been for Grayson, Caroline wondered if their friendship could have been salvaged. Caroline always said that Elena was like the sister she never had, and they often fought like it too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just that we would talk when I got back.” The three fell silent as they weaved through the city streets in search of a restaurant to eat. Male was much like any other city Caroline had seen, the only difference was that it was surrounded by a tropical paradise that had her considering moving completely and starting a practice in the urban area. They were surrounded by tall buildings, passing cars and people walking along the streets. “I just, I don’t know what I want and frankly I do not want to think about it right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Bonnie replied before Caroline could speak, smiling brightly and sending Caroline a clear message. She pursed her lips but nodded slowly, seeing the dispotant look on Elena’s face, clearly thinking about the decision that was waiting for her back in Mystic Falls. “Now, onto more pressing matters. Food. I’m starving. Care, you made an entire spreadsheet with all the best places in walking distance. Ideas?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! After months of teasing about my spreadsheets, you’re now suddenly a fan of them?” Caroline added with a laugh as she pulled out her phone while Bonnie just rolled her eyes. “There is a pizza place near here that has high ratings and I know how much Elena loves her pizza. We could order a pie and have a makeshift picnic on the beach.” Caroline bumped Elena’s shoulder gently, hoping to get a smile out of her friend. The corners of Elena’s lips perked up and nodded. “Perfect! Pizza and then I suggest we head back to that bar near the cottages. Have a few drinks to kick off the beginning of this vacation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan!” Bonnie said with a very happy but decided voice. They looped their arms through Elena’s and pulled her down the street; causing her to shake her head and laugh at her two friends. The pizzeria was only a few blocks down and was on the corner attached to a large building. The front was nothing but windows, allowing the Arabian sun to shine brightly into the restaurant. The indoor was very modern and small. The kitchen was wide open and they could see at least three large brick ovens where they fire roasted the pizza. After ordering a large pizza and some sodas, the three of them headed back out into the city streets, navigating their way back to the beach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted happily, laughing and simply enjoying the salt air that flowed around them. For a moment, Caroline allowed herself to relax, to forget about the stresses of Mystic Falls and everything her day to day manonity brought. As she looked around the city of Male, gazing out at the people, tall buildings and seeing the ocean in the distance, she almost felt nineteen again when she was able to take a two hour train ride from New Haven to New York for an overnight trip simply because she felt like it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline thought about that girl, the bright eyed teenager who had so many plans. She had never wanted to return to Mystic Falls. She wanted to set up a non-profit clinic in New York or Los Angeles or some other city in order to help people. She had such grand ideas on how to save the world that reality did set it until her final year of her residency. All the dreams she had and notions of grandeur flew out the window with one little phone call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Caroline found herself letting go of all her dreams and moving back to Mystic Falls; the one place she did not want to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena, Bonnie and Caroline sank down into the white sand a good distance from the water but close enough to see the tide receding, only for the waves to crash on the shore again; the ocean sounds soothing her thoughts. She had always loved the beach. When she was little, long before her father up and left her mother, the three of them would take a trip to Virginia beach for a weekend in the summer. She did not remember these trips, for she was only roughly two years old but she had seen enough pictures to know they happened. After that, her mother fell into her job heavily at the police station and the only vacations she ever took were with the Gilberts; the family happily included her as a third child, knowing that she would be alone in that small house more often than not if they didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I cannot hold it back any longer.” Elena piped up, pulling Caroline through her thoughts. Caroline turned to look at her friend to see Elena biting her lower lip. “I wanted to ask before but when Liv’s pregnancy went bad and the baby died, I thought it was insensitive to ask, especially because you took it so hard, which I completely get but this pregnancy seems to be going so well-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sip it out Elena.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it weird to be the doctor for your ex-boyfriend's wife?” Elena gave Caroline a sheepish look and after a moment of staring blankly at her for a moment, Caroline burst out laughing. It was a full belly laugh that made her insides hurt. Both Bonnie and Elena started laughing with her, but it wasn’t as loud or breathless. “What!? When she married Tyler I figured I would take her as a patient but you jumped on it. I just thought it would be awkward but you haven’t even batted an eye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyler and I broke up forever ago and we tried the long distance thing but that was an epic failure. By the time I moved back home he was already with Liv and there was no ill will between us. He is happy and I’m happy for them.” Caroline told them honestly. At one point, she had thought Tyler was the love of her life and if she had stayed in Mystic Falls for college, they might have been able to make it work but life just did not work that way. “It's not awkward at all. Liv will make a joke about it from time to time but, honestly, it is in the past.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I could do that.” Elena said aloud, her gaze moving towards the ocean, appearing lost in thought. “I mean, if Matt was married to someone else and they were having a kid, I don’t know if I would be able to be their doctor. Granted, Matt and I are still so complicated so maybe my judgement is clouded. Too close I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe.” </span>
  <span>Caroline shrugged, not wanting to comment too deeply and offending her friend. She thought back on all the men she had dated off and on since Tyler, the majority being during medical school but even those were rare. If anything, her relationships were fleeting and more focused on sex than building that connection she had shared with Tyler. Whereas, Elena had always been with just Matt. “But, like you said, you and Matt are still too close. The relationship between Tyler and I ended so long ago that it doesn’t even phase me anymore. I have no feelings for him and he doesn’t for me. My main concern is ensuring that Liv has a safe delivery.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Caroline Forbes, forever the professional.” Bonnie wore an affectionate smile and rested her head against Caroline’s shoulder. Caroline wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her close. Elena scooted closer and Caroline engulfed her until the three of them were a tangled mess. She smiled at the feeling, knowing that even in their differences, the three of them would always be close. “You know, I agree that Tyler is completely head over heels for Liv </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>you have to admit that he has a type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? You don’t see it?” Bonnie pulled back and gave both Caroline an incredulous look. “Both of you are a tall blonde woman with blue eyes. Both of you are doing rather well for yourselves, and neither one of you takes shit from anyone.” Elena snorted and toppled over into the sand while Caroline just blinked. “I mean, yeah, the two of you are vastly different but come on. The man has got a type.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. My. God.” Caroline replied slowly before bursting out into laughter, amused tears streaming down her face. She could not stop laughing and the sound of Bonnie’s and Elena’s laughter only kept it going. By the time she was able to settle down, she noticed that there was a man near the water's edge who was watching them. The gaze wasn’t predatory or uneasy, but just that he seemed amused by their mirth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline recognized him from when the bride she had met earlier was stressing about her wedding. He was tall with sandy blonde hair, with a slight curl that hung down in his eyes. He appeared tall and lean with a hint of muscles peeking from his Henley. Once again, she felt as though she had seen him before. She couldn’t place where or how but there was something about him that seemed so familiar. He noticed her gaze and gave her a wide smile, gorgeous dimples creasing in his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Checking out the eye candy?” Bonnie teased, pulling Caroline’s attention from the man near the shore. Both Elena and Bonnie seemed amused by her distracted stance and she could not help but roll her eyes. “Hey, the operation to get Caroline laid is still on the table and that guy is fine. I say hit that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would your husband say right now if he could hear you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully he would be too distracted with our daughter to notice his wife ogling a fine hunk of a man.” Both of them knew that Enzo was not the jealous type but he would absolutely notice if Bonnie was checking out another man. He wouldn’t say anything but there would most definitely be a glare. “What are you thinking? Wondering what he looks like naked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bonnie St. John!” Caroline cried, almost scandalized at her friend while Elena could not stop laughing, on the ground holding her stomach tightly. “Enzo has too much of a bad influence on you!” Bonnie just shrugged, completely unfazed but by Caroline’s outburst. Instead she wore a teasing smirk on her plump lips and her dark eyes holding a mischief that Caroline knew she picked up from her husband. “And if you must know I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking about what he looks like naked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pity.” Bonnie started with a dramatic sigh. Caroline turned to look at the man again who was now laughing at the teenage boy she had seen earlier. She could not help but notice how similar the two looked to one another. They had the same coloring of hair and their build was nearly identical. Caroline could tell that the boy was not down growing because he was a hair shorter than the man. She could only assume that they were brothers because unless he had a child very young, there was no way the man was the boy’s father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering, however, why I recognized him. I feel like I’ve seen him before but I can’t just place where.” Caroline scowled at the thought, watching the two wrestle in the same. The man’s laugh carried over in the sea breeze. She felt a smile on her lips at the sight. It was clear that the pair loved one another deeply. “I know him. I just don’t remember how.” </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Maybe you were married in another life.” Elena pointed out and Caroline could not help but roll her eyes. Despite her complete indecision in her own relationship, Elena had always been a hopeless romantic. “What! It's possible. Maybe you recognize him because you’re soulmates and the two of you being in the Maldives means that you are destined to meet and live happily ever after.” Caroline just gave her friend an incredulous look, unable to speak at the ludacris concept Elena presented. “Or your horny and you need to get laid. Just saying that operation to get</span> <span>Caroline laid is a very good idea.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. That's it. You two have driven me to drink! I’m going to the bar!” Caroline laughed, pulling herself up from the sand. She dusted herself off while both Bonnie and Elena continued to laugh. She shook her head at the pair of them, unable to help the wide smile on her lips. “Are you guys coming or are you going to make me the sad lonely girl at the bar?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say Elena? Want to have a drink before bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mind if I do.” With another eye roll, Caroline held out her hands and pulled both of her friends to their feet. Bonnie and Elena stood with very little grace, nearly topping back into the sand, causing Caroline to laugh again. Once both women were on their feet, Caroline reached down and picked up their now empty pizza box. She tossed the box into the small trash bin a few behind them and then looped her arms in theirs, stirring them down the beach towards the resort bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline could not help but look over her shoulder at the man and the teenage boy. They were also walking down the shoreline, the man’s arm over the boy's shoulder. Even though there was a light distance between them, she could tell that the man had a wide smile on his face and the way his body seemed relaxed, it was almost as though the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Seeing how the boy gazed up at him with clear hero worship in his eyes, Caroline could only assume that the man was someone great indeed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bar could only be described as a paradise as it was directly on the beach and not far from the long row of cottages that were on the water. Upon doing research for their vacation, Caroline knew the bar was owned by the same resort that owned the bungalows, thus making any of the drinks included in the price they had paid when booking the trip. It was shaped like a hut, similar to the cottages and was around; seating surrounding the curved bar. There were several tables on a long wooden platform that wade out into the water. Tiki torches were being lit in order to give the area a warm and tropical ambiance as the sun set over the water; casting a red and orange glow over the already beautiful sea. A small dance floor was on the beach, surrounded by torches and a band was setting up for the evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline and Elena grabbed a table on a long pier right out on the water, knowing that the place was slowly going to become crowded while Bonnie ran to the bar, placing an order for a round of drinks. Caroline looked out across the ocean and marveled at how peaceful it appeared. She had always loved the water and at one point, she considered moving to a city near the ocean in order to enjoy the beach as often as possible. Her smile faltered slightly as she thought about the plans she had once made for herself all the while worrying about the people of her hometown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wearing your worried face again.” Elena’s voice pulled Caroline from her thoughts. Her big brown doe eyes were looking at her with a worried expression. When they were young and on the nights Caroline’s mother worked late, the pair sat out on the rooftop of Elena’s house, staring at the stars and imagining how their lives would turn out. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you ever regret it? Staying in Mystic Falls?” She knew the answer. She knew that Elena always dreamed about taking over her father’s clinic and settling down. It was an all American dream Elena had spun on those late night talks. All the while, Caroline dreamed of traveling and touching every inch of the world; seeing everything it had to offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even a little bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bottoms up ladies.” Bonnie cried as she sat three very alcohol heavy cocktails in front of them in what appeared to be a champagne flute, interrupting before Caroline could reply; despite the fact that Elena was still giving her friend a worried look. Caroline reached out and took a long sip of the drink, nearly coughing it up once the liquide touched her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy tequila.” Caroline coughed, not expecting the agave taste. She held the flute up and looked at the drink as  though it offended her while Bonnie was laughing on the other side of the table. She scrunched up her face and shook her head. “What is this? Do you plan on remembering tomorrow at all or were you hoping to have this entire vacation be nothing more than an entire blank void?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's called a sparkling margarita.” Bonnie replied, picking up her own flute, raising it as though to give a toast. “It has champagne in it and I thought it felt fitting.” She gave a bright smile. “To the first night on a once in a lifetime vacation. No husband or crying toddler to give me grey hairs, no boyfriend drama” Bonnie replied looking at Elena before turning to gaze at Caroline “and absolutely no work.” With a smile, Caroline held her flute to clink against Bonnie’s and Elena following suit. “To making everlasting memories.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To everlasting memories.” Caroline and Elena both repeated before slowly taking sips of their own drinks. It wasn’t long before the three fell into a comfortable conversation filled with laughter and joy, distracting Caroline from her earlier melancholy thoughts. It wasn’t long before Elena’s drink was gone while Caroline and Bonnie still were nursing theirs. None of them drank often, for Caroline did not enjoy the feeling of being intoxicated while Bonnie had outgrown the enjoyment of partying. Elena however, was a lightweight and had a tendency to drink too fast on the rare occasion she did. Bonnie shared a look with Caroline and they both knew that Elena was not going to be feeling well the following morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the night wore on and the easy music from the band flowed around them. Caroline leaned back in her chair, looking at her two closest friends. Even in the stalest of moments, she was glad that she had them because she brought a sense of happiness to her life that she knew would be lacking without them. They were all so different but they molded together perfectly. All of her most important memoires included the two of them, even when they were all spread across the United States, Bonnie and Elena were always present in her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to go and grab this one so water before she can’t even walk straight.” Caroline laughed, standing from the table and walking down the platform and towards the bar. The section of the beach became more crowded, as every tabel was occupied and there were several people on the dancefloor, swaying to the music that was being performed. Caroline saw Rebekah, with a tiara perched on her head, swaying in the arms of a man with a way to perfect his hair. She paused, watching as they swayed completely out of tune with the music but completely in love. The way the man looked at Rebekah, as though she was the entire world, made Caroline’s heartbreak a little; wondering if anyone would love her that much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your mother loves you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline shook her mother's voice from her head and turned away from the dance floor. She made her way to the bar, weaving through a series of people to be able to get to the front. She waved down the bartender, but before she could get the simple order out from her lips, Caroline felt a warm body come up beside her and call for the bartender, cutting her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey mate, the woman in the tiara, cut her off. I do not think she would be too pleased to be hungover on her wedding day.” Caroline turned to see the man from the beach looking at the bartender, issuing the command as though he owned the bar. She narrowed her eyes at the man and her annoyed look caught his attention, causing him to send her a sheepish smile. “And whatever the lady is having, put it on my tab. My apologies.” </span>
  <span>Caroline was almost tempted to order the most expensive thing on the menu but he appeared apologetic and he was doing a nice thing for the bride. That and she knew that they were not going to be drinking anymore since the first drink Bonnie had bought them was stronger than she anticipated. Giving him a small smile, she turned to the bartender and gave him her original order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just three waters please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wild night?” The man laughed, clearly expecting a different order. She rolled her eyes at him but noticed how charming his smile was. He was more handsome up close. She could see his light blue eyes looking down at her with curiosity and his smile causing dimples to crease in his cheeks. She could see the slight curl of his hair that hung in his eyes. The british accent only made him appear more attractive and in the back of her mind, she almost considered taking Bonnie and Elena’s advice and leaving the bar with him, but those days of her life were far over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like trying to prevent a horrible morning.” He laughed and Caroline could feel it lingering over the tips of her skin like a summer breeze. “My friend may have drank a bit too fast and figured that I would save her from starting our vacation off with a hangover. Much like you just did for the bride to be. I’m sure she will appreciate that come morning when she has to walk down the aisle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so. My sister can be testy when she is not feeling well. Good man for Stefan for wanting to sign up for that for the rest of his life.” He shook his head and then held out his hand, as though he wanted to introduce himself. “Klaus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline.” She took his hand and feeling her skin against his made Caroline realize just how she knew him. The articles she had read in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The New England Journal of Medicine </span>
  </em>
  <span>flashed in her mind and her eyes grew wide. “Oh! I know how I recognize you! I saw you on the beach and it was driving me mad. You’re Dr. Niklaus Mikaelson! The heart surgeon! You performed that heart valve surgery in New York last year!  On that little boy that the city had the parade for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I did.” Klaus looked at her with a baffled expression but a lazy smirk grew on his lips, causing Caroline to immediately regret her apparent fangirling. Klaus leaned against the bar as the bartender sat down the three waters she had ordered. “I apologize but it is not often that I am on an island in the middle of paradise where a beautiful woman recognizes me. How exactly do you recognize me? Heart surgeons are not exactly rock stars, Love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing that I just admitted I read </span>
  <em>
    <span>The New England Journal of Medicine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m sure you can figure it out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a doctor, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Caroline Frobes, gynecologist and general practitioner.” Caroline tossed him the dazzling smile that had won her the Miss Mystic crown when she was seventeen and a lifetime ago. “And you should be proud you know. I watched that parade and saw how happy that boy was. You gave him a second chance at life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smirk on Klaus’s lips slipped away and formed into a more natural smile, something that made Caroline’s heart melt. He sat down on one of the seats and Caroline couldn’t help but sit down across from him. She wanted to talk to him and learn everything that she could about this man. She wasn’t lying when she said that he should be proud. She had devoured the article in the journal about him and the technique he had used. Heart surgery was not an area of medicine she had ever considered practicing in but seeing that little boy, she could not help but find it fascinating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I...thank you.” He paused and he gave a slight laugh before shaking his head. “That surgery was touch and go, to be honest. I thought he wasn’t going to make it. His heart was failing and he was just six years old. I was in London when I got the call and flew out first thing. How can you say no to parents who are willing to do anything to save their child?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t.” Caroline thought back to Liv and Tyler’s devastated face after her labor when their first child was stillborn. Liv’s heartbreaking cries still haunted her nightmares from time to time. Going into the field that she did, there were plenty of heartbreaking moments and it was not the first time she had lost a patient but holding  that small and limp body in her arms would stay with her. “But that is the beauty of what we do isn’t it? When things go right and you get to see that smile on a little face, makes the grief worth it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a wise woman Dr. Forbes.” Caroline smiled at him, feeling a small flutter in her chest. There was something about him that made her want to throw all the caution that she had carefully ingrained into her system over the last few years. Caroline from ten years ago would have thrown herself into his arms without a second thought. Yet, Caroline at the age of the thirty-two was not someone who would act so irresponsible. “What school did you graduate from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yale.” Caroline enjoyed the look of surprise on his face. Most people assumed she attended an average university and then went onto a typical medical school, so when she was able to shock them with her ivy league education, she jumped at the chance. “For both my undergrad and for medical school. Did my residency in New York though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yale?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Full ride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a genius or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the guy who went to, oh what did that article about you say? Oh yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oxford.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be too impressed, Love. My dad was an alum and so was my grandfather.” He laughed and she shook her head. She could sense that he came from old money given the Oxford education and the fact that his sister was able to afford a destination wedding, she supposed that old English money was obvious. However, given the fact that he was a world renowned surgeon, she could not fault him too much because he clearly worked hard to learn his craft. “Are you still in New York practicing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not anymore.” Caroline paused, giving a forced smile, refusing to allow her disappointment show through. “I moved back home a few years ago and haven’t left. I run a general practice with a friend and her father but I handle most of the OBGYN cases since that was the specialty I had gone into while in med school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Klaus gave her a confused look, his eyes penetrating through her and for a moment, she thought that this man could see right through to her soul. For a moment, Caroline felt the need to wrap her arms around herself and hold everything she had close. His gaze was unnerving but not predatory, almost as though he understood everything that was racing through her mind. Sensing her discomfort, Klaus placed a rather cocky smirk on his lips and tilted his head. “Well, I do have to admit that I like my women equally as smart as they are beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! Cocky much?” Caroline’s laughter ran out and she could see the mirth in his eyes. While she would never say so allowed, she was grateful for the change of topic. She rolled her eyes at him, enjoying the sound of his own laughter mixed with her. She could tell that Klaus had a hint of arrogance to him but if a man was willing to drop everything to fly across the ocean in order to operate on a six year old boy he did not know, Caroline knew that there had to be some good in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I am a rock star of a heart surgeon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your words, not mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you were practically salivating at the chance to meet me, Dr. Forbes. I can’t blame you, I am rather fantastic.” There was something in the tone of his voice that had her shaking her head and crossing her legs to add a hint of pressure between them. Caroline snorted and shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him in a teasing manner.  He reached out and took Caroline’s hand into his, running his thumb over her knuckles. “But enough about me, I want to talk about you. Your hopes. Your dreams. Everything you want in life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously!” She was laughing again but didn’t pull her hand away from his grasps. She shook her head in amusement and Klaus’s smile grew brighter, and Caroline had to admit that he was far more attractive when she smiled. “You really are full of yourself, aren’t you?” Klaus just shrugged his shoulders, causing her to roll her eyes. “You know, I’m too smart to be seduced by you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, perhaps that is why I like you. You’re more than just a pretty face.” Caroline felt herself blush at the words. The feeling of his hand on hers sending shivers down her spine. For a moment, the entirety of the Maldives fell away and she wanted to be that young carefree Caroline who ran head first without thinking. She wanted to take Klaus’s hand and pull him down the white sand to her room in the cottage. “How long are you on the island for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little over a week. It's our first night here.” Caroline replied, wondering if maybe this vacation would be relaxing after all. Suddenly, all the years she had slept alone in her bed felt lonely for the first time. Maybe it was the small amount of tequila she had running in her system but she wondered how Klaus’s body would feel next to hers. “You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few more days. I want to have dinner with you before I leave.” Caroline couldn’t help the smile that grew on her lips. Part of her wanted to toss a quick witted remark, playing on his clear arrogance while the other wanted to pull him from the stool he sat on. Klaus turned over her hand and ran his finger down her palm. “I am not available tomorrow, baby sister getting married and all, but any other day I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that dinner with a handsome stranger wouldn’t be so bad but do not let it go to your head, I have a feeling your ego does not need to be inflated anymore than it already is.” Her teasing words caused Klaus to laugh loudly. He turned his hand and looked over her shoulder for a moment, his smile falling into an annoyed grimace. “Klaus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, Love, but it appears that I am going to have to cut this conversation short. My fifteen year old brother is trying to sneak a drink that he clearly is too young for.” Caroline looked over her shoulder to see the boy from the beach earlier, drinking from a glass that she assumed had alcohol in it. “I have a feeling Kol bribed him for helping him earlier.” Klaus muttered, rolling his eyes. “Are you free Wednesday? I do not leave until Saturday. We could have dinner, see where it goes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wednesday?” Klaus nodded and Caroline smiled. She could not remember the last time she went on a date; most likely in medical school but she could not be sure. Looking at Klaus, she couldn’t say if he was the man she would spend her life with or just a distraction while she is on a tropical island, either way, it would not hurt to agree to dinner with a handsome doctor. “I would like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. I’ll see you Wednesday.” Klaus tossed her a dazzling smile and stood, giving her hand one last squeeze. Caroline turned to watch him walk across the bar and towards the teenage boys who looked far too happy in that moment. Klaus stood before his brother with his arms crossed and held out his hand. The boy began to protest but even from the back of him, Caroline could tell that he was shaking his head. With a smile, Caroline grabbed the water and carefully left the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she reached the table, she saw that Bonnie was there alone and was looking down at her phone with a small smile on her lips. Caroline looked over her shoulder to see a video playing of Enzo and a little girl that looked like Bonnie kicking a ball around. She could hear the pearly laughter echoing from the phone and she sensed that it was a new video, one that Enzo had just sent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot believe Abby is going to be three.” Caroline said, pulling Bonnie’s gaze from her phone. She admired how much that little girl looked like her mother. Same chocolate skin and lucious brown hair. They shared the same smile and brown eyes. Yet, the girl had her father’s sharp features and mischievous streak that Bonnie knew would come back to bite her when the girl was older. “I remember the day you went into labor. She was screaming her lungs out the minute she was born.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that screaming has not stopped since.” Bonnie added with a laugh and they all knew that it was the truth. Abigail St. John made her presence known to the world every second of every day since she was born. “Enzo woke up terrified the other night that she brought her first boyfriend home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god. Can you imagine? That is going to be his worst nightmare.” Caroline took a sip of her water, thinking of her friend and just how much he loved that little girl. Caroline remembered the day in the hospital, delivering that little girl and seeing Enzo hold his daughter for the first time. “It will break his heart and he will break the first boy that breaks hers. Start saving up bail money now.” Bonnie snorted, water coming out of her nose as she laughed. “Where is Elena?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bonnie’s smile dropped slightly and pointed towards the dance floor. It did not take Caroline long to find her friend dancing with a tall man with jet black hair. He spun Elena around the floor and Caroline could see the wide smile on her face. Even from a distance, Caroline could see the way she looked at the stranger and her stomach dropped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Matt?” Caroline asked, turning to look at Bonnie who could only shrug. “Did she for sure end it with him before coming here or is he back in Mystic Falls thinking that they would work it out when she gets home while she is on the dance floor with a dangerously looking hot guy like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know but I hope she knows what she is doing.” Caroline heard Bonnie but she could not look away from the dance floor. Elena looked happy and Caroline knew it had been a long time since her friend had smiled that widley, but all she could think about was Matt’s heartbroken face if he could see her looking at another man like that. “What I do want to know is why you’re not on the dance floor with the hottie from the bar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Caroline turned to see Bonnie smirking at her and then remembered her conversation with Klaus. “Oh. He had to go sort out a family thing but I figured how I recognized him.” Bonnie nodded, motioning for Caroline to continue. “He is a heart surgeon and I had read an article on him but I have to admit he looks better in person than in his photo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you were not talking about work at the bar.” Bonnie groaned, bringing her fingers to her forehead. Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend’s dramatics. “Only you would find a doctor on vacation to talk shop with. Enzo is right, getting you laid is going to be harder than I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told Enzo about that ridiculous plan? I regret introducing you two every single day. It's like you bond over making my life miserable.” Bonnie burst out laughing at her exclamation while Caroline glared at her with narrowed eyes.  Her friend could not stop laughing and Caroline could not help but feel almost insulted by her amusement. “And for your information, we are having dinner Wednesday night so take that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a date with the hot doctor guy from the bar?” Caroline nodded and Bonnie smiled widely, reaching over to pull Caroline into a big hug. For a moment, she thought that Bonnie was about to jump and down. “I am so proud of you! Maybe Operation-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you Trevor!” A accented screech came from behind them, cutting off Bonnie’s voice in time to see a woman storm past them with a man following her. For a moment, Caroline thought the woman was Elena, for they looked very similar. They both had long brown hair and round doe eyes but after she blinked, Caroline saw the differences. This woman’s hair was curly while Elena’s was straight. Her skin was slightly darker from being in the sun longer and her voice sounded very different, almost eastern european. The man whose back was to them, reached out to touch the women but she pushed him back. “Don’t touch me. Don’t ever touch me again. You’re married!? You didn’t think I would find out! Fuck you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katerina! Wait. Come on!” The man cried but the woman did not look back at him. They watched as the woman stormed off, running her fingers through her long hair, not bothering to even look back at the man whose shoulders slumped. He shook his head but made no motion to follow her, instead he headed towards the bar and sat down on a stool, sitting in the same spot that Caroline had been at moments before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” Bonnie said in a long voice, her eyes peeking towards Caroline. Neither knew what to say about the scene; a trainwreck that those around them appeared to have witnessed. Caroline could feel the awkwardness in the air and watch as the small crowd avoided looking at the man at the bar. “Thank god that's not our problem.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right? What a dick!” Caroline exclaimed, feeling pity for the woman who stormed off. Before Caroline could say or think anymore of the woman walking down the beach or the man at the bar, Elena came up to the table with a wide smile on her lips. The dark haired stranger she had been dancing with was a few feet behind her, as though he was waiting for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m going back to Damon’s bungalow. Don’t wait up for me and I’ll see you tomorrow.” She reached down and grabbed her bag off her seat and through her phone inside it. Both Caroline and Bonnie shared a look, thinking the same thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Matt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline opened her mouth to speak but Bonnie cut her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elena! You just met him! Do you think that is a good idea?” Caroline let out a breath, happy that Bonnie spoke because Caroline was about to simply ask about Matt. It would inevitably only set to piss Elena off and would start an argument. Instead, Elena just rolled her eyes at Bonnie and gave them a wide smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Damon is great. His brother is getting married tomorrow so you will see me first thing, and I have my phone. I’ll be fine.” The excitement and happiness in Elena’s voice only served the dread that filled the pit of her stomach. Before either of them could speak, Elena turned from  the table and grabbed Damon’s hand, pulling him into the crowd. Caroline knew that Elena was an adult and capable of making her own decisions but she hated just how much of a mistake she was about to make.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well shit.” Bonnie muttered under her breath. Caroline shook her head and leaned back in her chair, giving a humorless laugh. Caroline locked eyes with Bonnie and she could see that her friend was on the same wavelength as she was. “Well, there is nothing to be done about it now. She is gone so that is tomorrow’s problem.” Caroline bit her lip, fighting the urge to chase after her friend and nodded slowly in agreement. “Want to head back to the bungalow? Or are you hoping to run off with Dr. McDreamy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And leave you all by yourself? Not a chance. Let's go.” The pair stood from the table, grabbing their things and headed down the small steps and onto the white sand. They linked  their arms together and walked towards the bungalows that were all stationed on a pier over the water. Caroline turned to look back at the bar to see Klaus talking with Rebekah whose arms were wrapped around the man she had been dancing with. Klaus saw her leaving and he gave her a wave, mouthing the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodnight </span>
  </em>
  <span>in her direction. Caroline lifted her hand to give him a small wave in return, which only caused him to smile widely till his dimples showed on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Caroline turned to see Bonnie giving her a look of disbelief. “You’re really going to come back to the bungalow with me when you could go off with him?” Caroline shrugged and Bonnie groaned in frustration. “Elena still probably has a boyfriend and is running off with some guy and miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever single</span>
  </em>
  <span> here is turning down a perfect opportunity to get some!” Bonnie shook her head and marched down the beach, focing Caroline to chase after her. “What is wrong with the two of you!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now! Nothing is wrong with me! I just told you we have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Caroline exclaimed, linking her arm with Bonnie’s again, the latter who was laughing into the night air. As they walked, Caroline filled her friend in on the conversation with Klaus, all the while Bonnie halfheartedly tried to convince Caroline to turn back and drag Klaus back to his room. By the time they were walking towards their small bungalow, they were laughing hysterically. They said their goodnights and Caroline watched Bonnie head towards the room she had claimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of heading to her room, she picked up the novel she had tossed on the coffee table that morning after they arrived and grabbed her cardigan that was lounging on the sofa beside it. She stepped out onto the balcony that was hovering over the open water. She turned on the tall standing lamp and curled up one of the lounge chairs. She could hear Bonnie on the phone and by the patient motherly voice she used, Caroline knew she was talking to her daughter. The sound brought a smile to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for a moment, as she gazed out into the dark ocean horizon, Caroline felt a moment of peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this chapter very much is setting the foundation of  the story. We are introduced to the characters, see where they are at in life. Next chapter is when things start to pick up and the story kind of begins.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Running on the white sand caused Caroline’s thighs to burn. It was nothing compared to the trails that weaved through the woods that surrounded Mystic Falls. Breathing in the salt air, she pushed herself harder and harder down the shoreline, watching the sun slowly rise above the horizon. It was early but mornings had always been Caroline’s solace. The moment when the world felt like hers, before reality set in. She could run through the trails or in the sand and feel alive for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned the music on her phone up louder, drowning out the world around her and pushed on. She tried to block out her thoughts, the worries that plagued her as she laid in her bed at night, tossing and turning before giving up all together. While the sounds of the ocean were soothing, she found that sleep continued to evade her. The moment a hint of light appeared, Caroline pulled herself from her bed and grabbed her sneakers before Bonnie was awake or Elena snuck her way back into the bungalow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline passed the series of chairs and the pergola that was being set up for the wedding ceremony that would be held later in the day. She passed other morning joggers and an elderly couple walking down the beach hand in hand. They stood looking out into the ocean, their arms wrapped around one another and with the set up for the wedding in the background, the sight struck a chord with Caroline. As much as she pushed back against Elena and Bonnie’s teasing, deep down she wondered if she would ever feel the love that couple obviously felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had given up so much of her life, devoting everything she had to medical school and then caring for her mother, Caroline realized in that moment just how much she had missed. How much medicine consumed her very being. It no longer was her job but instead her identity and a melancholy feeling that consumed her. Gazing at the couple and then looking out onto the horizon, Caroline felt the tears prickle at her eyes before a soft smile grew on her lips. The thought of her upcoming date with Klaus surfaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps it isn’t too late to make a change. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline looked at the couple again before turning and continuing her run down the shoreline; embracing the burn in her legs. She could not say that Klaus was the man she would spend her life with. She could not say that they would end up on that beach gazing out into the sunrise but she knew it was a start. There was a part of her that she knew that would never be able to have the dream of being surrounded by family but that did not mean she could not have a happy ending. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran towards a set of wooden stairs that led up to the street and slowly weaved through the city. She passed the morning rush of people getting their coffee and the morning commute. For a moment, she felt as though she was living back in New York and doing her morning, or afternoon run, before her shift at the hospital during her residency. She turned down her music and listened to the sounds of the city coming alive around her. She missed the intoxication of a big city and wondered if maybe she should really consider relocating even if Doctors Without Borders did not pan out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline stopped at a crosswalk and caught her breath, waiting for the signal to turn that would allow her to catch breath. She looked at the tall buildings, remembering what it was like standing on top of one, looking up towards the stars with a glass of wine in her hand; dreaming of what her life would be like in the future. She blinked, enjoying the peace that overcame her at the sounds and smiled. She looked around her and her eye caught the fight of a young standing in front of a building with her arms crossed and a very angry expression on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Caroline thought it was Elena but after a few blinks she could see that it was the other woman from the night before. The same man whom she had been arguing with on the beach was leaning against a car that was parked on the street. He looked as though he was pleading with her and she was not hearing it. The woman turned on her heels, her long brown hair flowing behind her as she walked down the street. The man pushed off the car and ran after her. Caroline could not say why, but she kept staring after them until they disappeared around a corner from view. Perhaps it was because the woman looked so much like Elena that captured her attention or maybe something else but she found it difficult to pull herself from that gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least until she heard her name being called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline!” She turned around quickly, seeing Klaus walking down the side of the street with a coffee carrier in hand. She could not help the smile that grew her lips at the sight of him. His curly blonde hair was tousled, almost as though he had not bothered to comb it when he woke in the morning. He wore long black slacks and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. While casual, he was clearly dressed for his sister’s wedding and Caroline suddenly felt very under dressed in her black leggings and tight pink tank-top. “I  thought that was you. Morning jog?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for the heart but I’m sure you already knew that.” She tossed back, causing Klaus to laugh, the dimples in his cheeks creasing. Caroline was taken aback at just how handsome he was. He appeared carefree and happy but she could see aged lines in his face as though he had seen the harsh darkness the world could offer. “And you? I take it that the bride is up and getting ready for her big day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, and already driving her brothers to distraction. Walk back with me?” Caroline nodded and stepped off the sidewalk with Klaus beside her. “Rebekah is possibly losing her mind this morning with nerves, terrified that she had forgotten something. So when she asked for coffee, I jumped at the chance to leave and bring it back to her.” Caroline chuckled, imagining Klaus eagerly volunteering being the goffer for his little sister. “That and Henrik, my youngest brother, is experiencing his very first hangover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Caroline’s eyes went wide as they walked down the street. She remembered the teenaged boy from the night before and she could see the very annoyed look on Klaus’s face. “I take it he was able to sneak more alcohol last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks to Kol. He was able to sneak him some. Only part of the reason why he is on everyone's shit list  this morning, especially Rebekah’s.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it he still hasn’t found the wedding rings?” Caroline asked and Klaus gave her a strange look. “I was on the beach yesterday when your sister and him were fighting over the missing rings. Rebekah seemed furious and frankly, I cannot blame her. If I was getting married and someone lost the rings, I do not think I’d handle it well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not married then? Good to know.” Klaus added with a smirk that sent a hit of arousal through Caroline, a feeling that she had not felt in a long time. Her skin flushed and she could not help but laugh at his brazen flirtations. “I suppose that Henrik’s recklessness and Rebekah’s temper driving me from the bungalows worked out in my favor if I got to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are a flirt arent you?” Caroline felt the wide smile on her lips and she realized that it had been such a long time since she felt such levity. Something about being with Klaus, even though she hardly knew him, made her feel something more than the stale loneliness that encompassed her heart for so long. “Tell me Dr. Mikaelson, are you like this with all the girls?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only pretty doctors with sharp tongues.” There was a heat pulsing between them that made Caroline want to reach out and touch him. By the longing in Klaus’s eyes, Caroline could sense that he felt the same. She could not know what the future held but at least she knew that she would leave the Maldives with a few good memories; even if she never saw Klaus when he left on Saturday. “You should stop by the bar tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are having a party on the beach tonight after the ceremony for Rebekah and Stefan, if you and your friends stopped by, I think Rebekah wouldn’t mind.” He looked at her eagerly and she was running through all the ways to convince Elena and Bonnie to crash the party. “She will be far too blissful in the arms of her new husband to notice an extra person or two. Plus, it's a public beach on a resort so there are bound to be a few stays.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My my, asking me to be a wedding crasher on your sister’s big day? For shame!” Klaus’s smile grew even wider at her words. They were approaching  the beach, the sun fully in the sky and the sand appearing even whiter than they had earlier in the morning. Caroline could not help but notice how Klaus’s strides slowed down, as though he wanted to prolong their moment for as long as possible. “I suppose I could be persuaded. We have no fixed plans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, I look forward to dancing with you.” Caroline got a flash of what it could possibly be like to be his arms, spinning around the dance floor at his sister’s wedding. She could not help her imagination running wild at the thought. Maybe their date would come sooner than Wednesday and if she found herself in his bed at the end of the night, she couldn’t say she would regret it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am an excellent dancer. I’ve had training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Is that so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are looking at the winner of Miss Mystic Falls my senior year of high school.” She enjoyed the confused look on Klaus’s face, trying to concern what it was that she was telling him. “It is a ridiculous pageant that my hometown has every year. I won my senior year of high school and part of being on the ‘court’, as they called it, was attending dance lessons. Although, the art of the ‘near touch’ as they called it may not be appropriate for the dancing you have in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope not.” There was the heated look in his eyes again that told Caroline that she would not be going home alone at the end of the day and the butterflies flickered in her stomach. Their eyes locked and she knew he was thinking along the same lines she was. Her mind flickered towards the elderly couple on the beach from earlier and her heart pounded. She didn’t know Klaus at all but she found that she wanted to. “I don’t think I could refrain from touching you if given the chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Caroline pulled her gaze from Klaus and looked down the beach to see that there were more people occupying it now. In the distance she could see the area where the ceremony would be held was coming together and it was a beautiful sight. There was something about having a beachfront wedding that seemed so more romantic. Yet, by  the amount of chairs being placed into the sand, Caroline could tell that they were not having a very large wedding. “Why did your sister want to get married here and not back, where exactly  do you live again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“London.” Klaus answered quickly, as Caroline remembered their conversation from the night before. “And outside of us, we don’t have much family and Stefan only has one brother. They thought that they would rather pay for the expense to have their wedding someplace exotic instead of having a massive one back home. As for why they picked the Maldives exactly, I didn’t ask. Just jumped at the excuse to take a vacation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Caroline chuckled, the sea breeze causing a strand of her blonde hair to fly in her face. “Although, having a ‘rock star’ heart surgeon for a brother, the trip couldn’t be too much of an expense.” This caused Klaus to laugh happily again, a sound Caroline couldn’t help but admit that she enjoyed. “What about your parents? Are they here as well?” And then the smile slipped from his lips and Caroline felt a wave of guilt fill her stomach. “I’m sorry. Never mind, I shouldn’t have asked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's alright, Love. My parents are not in the picture anymore.” Caroline’s brow creased in confusion and by his tone, he made it seem like they were still alive but she didn’t want to press him. “None of us have spoken to them in years and my brother, Elijah, and I share custody of our youngest brother for the time being. Have for years.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have, gah, putting my foot in my mouth.” Caroline was silently cursing herself for her inability to think before she spoke. She chanced a glance at Klaus and was relieved to see that he was still smiling. If anything, he appeared amused by her stumble of words. “I’m sure that your brother, Henrik?” Klaus nodded at her questioning of the boy’s name. “I’m sure he is happy that he has you and your siblings. As an only child, I can only imagine how nice it must be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love them dearly but trust me, Sweetheart, there are times that I wish that I was an only child. Especially when Kol is supplying our </span>
  <em>
    <span>minor </span>
  </em>
  <span>sibling with alcohol.” Klaus stated and Caroline could sense that he was still annoyed with Kol’s antics. “Although, I think having his head in a toilet bowl this morning will teach him a lesson. That and Elijah is giving him quite the lecture, and Rebekah is showing no sympathy for him either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>her wedding day so I do not blame her.” Caroline quipped back and that fond smile fell over his lips again. She could see how genuinely happy he was for his sister and that made her heart melt. No amount of complaining could erase that feeling of happiness she could see in his eyes. “And the groom? How is he faring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pissed off actually but don’t tell my sister that. As far as she knows, Stefan is a doe eyed groom anxious to get married.” Klaus told her. Caroline raised her eyebrows in question. It  was never a good sign when the groom was angry on his wedding day. “He is excited to marry my sister but his brother and best man decided to bring a woman back to his bungalow last night and didn’t meet Stefan this morning like he was supposed to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's Damon for you. Thinks of no one but himself.” Caroline stopped in the middle of the sand, her eyes wide and her hands going to her face. She let out a long groan and shook her head, silently cursing Elena once again. She peeked through her fingers, noticing that Klaus had stopped walking and was giving her a curious look. “Everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose and gave an annoyed huff, inhaling the smell of the ocean breeze. “I think that the woman this Damon brought home was my friend. She ran off with some guy last night and no amount of telling her it was a bad idea was going to change her mind. I’m so sorry if this messes up Rebekah’s day and I’ll let Elena know how stupid she is being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t go that far, Love.” Klaus soothed, he began strolling down the beach again and Caroline fell into step with him easily. “It's more of  the fact that Damon stood Stefan up the morning of his wedding and not the woman in his bed.” Klaus paused and Caroline could sense that he was trying to put his thoughts into words. “Not to sound indelicate but Damon is not known for his fidelity. I’ve, unfortunately, known him for years and he always has a string of women on his arm, one right after the other. If your friend is expecting more than a romantic fling, I’m afraid she is bound to get her heart broken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that is what I’m afraid of.” Caroline groaned out in frustration. She loved Elena dearly but sometimes her decision making had Caroline questioning her sanity. It was one thing to meet a handsome stranger on vacation and get to know him, it was something else completely to run off with him when you just met him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a man waiting at home. “Is he at least gentle about it?” Klaus grimaced and shook his head, causing Caroline to groan again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sweetheart.” His voice was low and gentle, sending a spark of arousal through Caroline. In the back of her mind, Caroline felt hypocritical for judging Elena’s actions so harshly but the small voice that whispers </span>
  <em>
    <span>Matt </span>
  </em>
  <span>disagrees. Even if Elena is unhappy in her relationship with her long-term boyfriend, he does not deserve this treatment. “If it makes you feel any better, there is a good chance that the moment Damon opens his mouth and speaks, your friend will change her mind on all romantic notions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You clearly do not know Elena.” Caroline gave a sad sigh and looked out at the ocean again. Elena had a tendency to excuse people’s bad behavior or justify certain actions that Caroline found unredeemable. While her friend was a selfless person in many ways, she could not help but think of how reckless Elena could be when she wanted to. Taking a deep breath, Caroline no longer wanted to think of Elena and the walk of shame she clearly would be doing soon; if she had not already. “And what of you Dr. Mikaelson? Are you seeking a quick fling while on a tropical island?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus laughed again and Caroline could see a hint of redness peek out from his collar. His smile was light and sweet, clearly amused and not sure what to say. She wasn’t naive enough to assume that he was in this for the long haul. They hardly knew one another but he was stirring feelings inside her that she hadn’t felt in a very long time; excitement, happiness, arousal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was something about Klaus that she just felt drawn to and was curious to see where it went, but that did not mean she was planning their wedding on a tropical beach anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say for sure.” Klaus shook his head, his tousled blonde curls swaying in the wind lightly as the fabric of his white button down clung to his chest. “I came here to witness my little sister get married and take a break from hospital politics and hours of surgery. Meeting a beautiful and smart doctor is just a bonus. If we have a good time and part ways after, then so be it.” Caroline’s stomach knotted at the thought of having to say goodbye to him. “Or if it goes beyond this island, then great. We’ll just have to see where it goes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline could feel the wide smile spread across her lips until her cheeks hurt. Her heartbeat picked up and she felt light hearted for the first time in a long while. The future was unknown but she knew that Klaus would be in it, whether for a short while or a long time was unknown but either way, she had to admit that she was looking forward to seeing how this went. A thousand different scenarios passed through her mind and she wondered which one would be the story told. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In none of those brief daydreams did the truth make itself known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing that you came up to that bar and cut me off while I was trying to order, you may never have noticed me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline, it would be impossible not to notice you.” Klaus stopped in mid stride again when they reached the edge of where the wedding was being set up. She could see a tall brunette man who Caroline assumed was one of Klaus’s brothers and Henrik, who appeared completely miserable, setting up more chairs. “I saw you on the beach yesterday, sitting with your friends. Laughing. I was caught off guard by how beautiful you were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! You really know how to lay on the charm don’t you.” Klaus seemed far to smug and Caroline had the urge to wipe that look right off his face. He presented a challenge and Caroline was never one to back down from such things. She narrowed her eyes and held his gaze, fighting back a smile as she tried not to show how much his pretty words affected her. “Just so you know, flattery and compliments will not work on me. I am not easily swayed by a pretty face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you think I have a pretty face?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's the only part you heard out of everything I just said? You really do have an ego don’t you?” This caused Klaus to laugh loudly, drawing the attention of the two men setting up the chairs. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that they were both completely focused on them and Klaus’s laughter. If she had witnessed such behavior of someone she cared about, Caroline knew she would be interrogating them until she knew every second of the interaction. By the looks the two men were giving them, Caroline could only assume Klaus would be getting heavily interrogated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who called me pretty, Love. Not me. Hold on one second.” Caroline nodded and watched as Klaus walked over to the man with brown hair. The man’s eyes flickered over to Caroline and she could see him fight down an amused smirk. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pen, handing it to Klaus; taking the carton of coffee mugs from his hand. Klaus jogged back over to Caroline with a wide smile on his lips. “You can always count on Elijah to have a pen on him. Let me see your hand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline held out her hand for him and he took it into his. She sucked in a breath, her eyes flickering up towards his. His hands were soft and nimble, an elegance only a surgeon could possess. She pondered on the miracles those hands had created, the lives prolonged and the lives lost. She could only imagine the beauty and tragedy they had witnessed, and what those fingers were capable of doing to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus clicked the pen and began writing a series of numbers on her skin. She should have pulled out her phone from the small pocket on the side of her leggings and simply typed the numbers in there but the feeling of his skin meeting hers caused every rational thought to fade away. All that she could focus on was the feeling of his skin, how his eyes lingered on hers and the numbers he wrote upon her hand. The sounds of the crashing waves, the soft breeze and the flock of birds flying rapidly away from the ocean shore did not phase her. She wanted that moment to last for as long as she could before she had to pull her hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is my number. Keep it safe because I’m hoping you’ll use it.” Klaus’s tone was low, sending chills across her skin despite the warm temperatures. His fingers touched her creamy skin on the back of her hand, lingering longer than was normal before pulling away; Caroline distinctly feeling the loss of his touch. “While I would love to stay here to talk to you, I have a very nervous and anxious bride waiting for coffee and the last thing I want is to suffer her wrath.” Caroline laughed, noticing how the world slowly slipped back into focus with his voice. “But I’m serious, come by tonight. Bring your friends. I’ll save you a dance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. But you better not step on my toes.” Caroline mockingly narrowed her eyes, pointing at him in jest. Klaus held up his hands in surrender, the pen wedged between two of them and smiled. He gave her a small wave before Caroline turned and began walking down the beach, looking over her shoulder to see Klaus watching her leave. The further she got along the shore, she could hear his laughter flowing in the breeze, knowing that his brothers were teasing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline could not help the smile that was growing on her lips, the feeling of her muscles working in a way that they haven't in a while was noticeable, a soft ache in her cheeks, making her keenly aware of the happiness that was coursing through her. She realized how long it had been since she felt such unashamed joy. For the last few years, her life had been consumed with nothing but caring for her dying mother and then throwing herself into her work. She had not felt affection in years and there was something about Klaus that made her heart squeeze in anticipation. Reaching into the pocket of her leggings, she pulled out her phone and entered Klaus’s contact information before sending Klaus a quick text, providing him with her number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see you tonight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped her earphones back into her ears and turned her music back on before putting her phone back into her pocket again, smiling at the numbers written on the back of her hand. She would have to shower when she got back to the bungalow but wondered if she would be able to keep them intact for a small while. Perhaps it was silly, but seeing his elegant penmanship on her skin reminded her that she had something to look forward to. She looked down the coastline and saw that she had about another mile before she reached the bungalows; and before she was able to set off on the remainder of her run, Caroline felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Pulling the device out, her smile widened at the message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I look forward to it, Sweetheart. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a happy laugh, Caroline set off down the beach, pushing her body through the adrenaline and excitement. She embraced the run, feeling the pounding of her heart and the smell of the saltiness in the air. She could still hear Klaus’s chuckle as she ran and saw his dimpled smile on his lips. She felt alive and was happy that she allowed Bonnie and Elena to talk her into this vacation. As she continued to run past the tide and crashing waves, she realized just how much she needed the time away from Mystic Falls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she got closer to the bungalows, Caroline noticed something strange just towards the base of the stairs that lead to the pier where the small house that looked over the water was located. She slowed to a stop and crouched down to see a series of what looked like geckos scurrying from the ocean and towards the city. Caroline was not someone who was familiar with patterns of animals or reptiles but seeing them scurrying along the sand gave Caroline a sense of foreboding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up but continued to watch the geckos hurry through the sand, unsure what to make of the scene. A flock of birds flew overhead, fleeing as far as they could from the beach. She blinked for a few moments, before shaking her head and making her way towards the bungalows and up the small stairs to walk down the wooden pier. She turned the music from her phone off and took in the world around her, unsure of what to make of the feeling that was overcoming her. There was an uneasy calm that came over the water and as Caroline listened to the world around her, all she could hear was the crashing waves. When she reached the bungalow she shared with Bonnie and Elena, Caroline paused at the door and looked over the horizon, expecting to see something watching her but instead found nothing but peaceful waters. She slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside, unable to shake the feeling that was building in the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of coffee was the first thing she noticed upon stepping inside. Bonnie was leaning against the counter in a tank-top and short skirt, scrolling through her phone as she drank from a plain white mug in her hand. The moment she heard the door open and close, Bonnie’s head popped up to see Caroline walking through the door and she gave her friend a smile. However, Caroline could see the smile slip from Bonnie’s lips when she saw her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong?” Bonnie asked as she sat her coffee mug down on the counter and crossed her arms. One thing that Caroline always admired about Bonnie was how she knew when something was bothering those she cared about. Everyone always said that Elena was the most gentle and caring of the three of them, yet Caroline disagreed. She always knew that Bonnie was the most caring of them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. I don’t think, anyway.” Caroline untangled the cords of her headphones from her leggings and placed her phone on the counter. She pulled a mug from the cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee. “Have you ever just had a bad feeling? Like your gut telling you something isn’t right but you have no idea what it is? I just, I don’t know. Got a bad feeling going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's probably because Elena is back.” Bonnie replied, her voice dropping slightly. Caroline studied her friend’s face and she could feel the dread swelling up inside her. “She is over the moon. Would not stop talking about Damon. She literally just met him and she was going on about how she thinks he is the one.  I like seeing her this happy but with everything unresolved with Matt, I just feel like she is rushing this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn. That's what I was afraid of.” Caroline pulled her hair out of the messy bun it had been tied up in and ran her fingers through the knots, forgetting about the sinking feeling she had felt moments earlier. “So, okay. I ran into Klaus on my morning jog this morning.” Bonnie’s eyebrows perked up in interest but Caroline waved her hand, dismissing the obvious thought Bonnie was having. “We got to talking and he mentioned that the groom was angry this morning because his brother Damon, stood him up on the morning of his wedding. When he went to pull him out of bed, he found that Damon was not alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It gets worse.” Caroline took a sip of her coffee and looked towards the bathroom door, checking to see if Elena was going to emerge. “Klaus did say that Damon has a tendency to have a different woman on his arm every night.” She paused, unsure exactly what she should do with the information Klaus presented. “Now, to play devil's advocate, it was obvious that Klaus doesn’t like Damon for some reason and maybe he is being harsh. Typically I would say to see how things pan out but with everything with Matt not settled, as far as we know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the bathroom opened and Elena emerged with her long brown hair damp from her shower and a towel in her hand, drying it the best she could. Caroline noticed the happy expression on her face and felt guilty for being the one who most likely was going to trample on that happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline!” Elena’s smile grew brighter as she walked over to the counter, sitting down on one of the barstools. “I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much to tell you.” Elena placed the wet towel down on the stool beside her and started tapping her fingers against the wooden countertop. “So, I am really excited for you to meet Damon. I really think that you and Bonnie are going to love him. He is funny and witty, and has such gorgeous blue eyes. He is a bit busy today, his brother getting married, met him this morning and he seemed a bit drastic. Anyway, he is going to be on the island for a few days and I was thinking that maybe the four of us could get together or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. That sounds nice.” Caroline replied in a low tone, sharing concerned glances with Bonnie. “Did the two of you make any concrete plans? I ran into Klaus, the bride's older brother, this morning and he said that it was going to be a very busy day.” Elena nodded in agreement, clearly not detecting the worry in her voice. “But he did say that reception is on the beach and if we all were to happen to stop by, it could be fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline knew that she would be going to the reception whether or not Elena or Bonnie wanted to. Klaus promised her a dance she was determined to collect on said promise. Yet, she wanted to see what Damon had promised Elena. She wanted to see if he had made an effort to make plans to see her again or if he had no intentions of being with her beyond one night. Caroline wanted to be happy for her friend. She loved seeing how her brown eyes lit up at the thought of this new man, the fresh feelings bubbling in her stomach but Caroline could not get Matt’s love struck face out of her mind when she thought about where Elena had been the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not think that is a good idea.” Elena replied, biting her bottom lip. “Damon says that the bride is really uptight and her brothers are a bit intense. He has no idea why Stefan, the groom, is marrying her but says he is trying to be happy for his brother.” Elena got a dreamy smile overcoming her lips and then creased her brow. “Wait, you said you spoke to one of the bride’s brothers? Which one, again? She has a million.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus. We met last night at the bar.” Caroline stated, crossing her arms and feeling as though this conversation was going to go south very quickly. “He is actually a doctor. Remember that heart surgeon who did that surgery last year in New York? On the little boy? Saved his life?” Elena nodded, giving Caroline a confused look, clearly not making the connection. “That was him. He is a heart surgeon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. Damon didn’t mention that.” Elena’s voice seemed unfazed by the knowledge that the doctor who performed a procedure that both Elena and Caroline had admired a year ago, was on the same island as they were; telling Caroline that Elena was falling into her stereotypical tunnel vision and was unable to see anything outside it. It was a habit that she had when something new came along. At first it was with Matt and then college only to be followed by Matt again. Sometimes Caroline could understand Elena’s lack of foresight with the world at large, especially when her mother, Miranda Gilbert, had died but at other times, it seemed more selfish than anything. “But I would be careful. Damon mentioned that Klaus has a bit of a temper. They’ve gotten into arguments in the past. Long before Stefan started dating Rebekah. I guess Klaus and Stefan were college roommates or something. I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...What else did Damon say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing much really. At least not about them. Can you hand me a mug?” Elena pointed to the cabinet and Caroline nodded, pulling a third mug from the shelf and handing it to her. Elena reached for the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup while Caroline chanced a look at Bonnie. The latter wore a serious expression that told her that she was not allowed in her concern. “Anyway, Damon took over the family vineyard when their dad passed away. Like, he owns a vineyard in Tuscany. How romantic is that? I was thinking that our next trip should be there. Maybe in the summer or fall or something. I think we could swing it and if Damon is agreeable, we probably can just stay at the villa on the vineyard so it most likely will be cheaper than this trip.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to go and see Damon at his vineyard?” Bonnie asked and Elena nodded happily, sipping at her coffee as though everything was perfectly normal. “Don’t you think it is a bit fast to be making plans to visit him in a forgein country? I mean, you just met him. Maybe slow down a bit and get to know him a bit more before you make any long term plans. Okay? I don’t want to see you get hurt by rushing into things too quickly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that this sounds crazy but I just feel like it is different with him. Like, I feel alive when I am with him.” There was a wistfulness to her that broke Caroline’s heart. She wanted to see that look on her friend’s face but there was a kind man waiting for her back in Mystic Falls. Caroline gave a sigh and saw Bonnie lean against the counter, looking down at her hands. “Why do I not get the feeling that you guys are not happy for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not that we are unhappy. It's just that we are a bit concerned.” Bonnie replied tentatively and Caroline was glad that she was taking the reins. Elena always seemed to respond better to Bonnie than her and she really did not feel like being the bad guy in this situation. “It's not like you to run off with a guy you just met. Maybe Damon is the one or maybe he isn’t, but we don’t want to see you get hurt if all this is to him is nothing more than a fling while on vacation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he isn’t on vacation. He is here for his brother’s wedding.” Elena shot back, stating as though the reason why Damon was on the island made the complete difference. Caroline saw her shoulders tense and her guard going up; preparing herself for a fight. “What is it the two of you are not telling me? Clearly you have been talking amongst yourself so why don’t you bring me up to speed on what I’m obviously missing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline. Tell her what you told me when you got back from your run.” Bonnie said, giving her a helpless look. Caroline groaned inwardly, really wishing that Elena had never met Damon. Thinking back to what Klaus had told her on the beach, she weighed how she was going to tell her friend what she had learned without completely hurting her. Elena crossed her arms and gave Caroline a pointed stare, waiting with impatience as she tapped her fingers against her arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Like I said, I ran into Klaus on my run. We walked back together and we talked about the wedding. He said that the groom was really upset that his brother stood him up this morning because he had taken a woman home last night.” Elena rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed with what she was saying. “I let slip that it was my friend who went with him and all Klaus would say is that you should be careful. He has known Damon for years and apparently he doesn’t have the best track record with women.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena narrowed her eyes and glared at Caroline. The bullheadedness that she always seemed to have when she was being told something she did not want to hear was coming out to play. Caroline could tell that Elena was going to build up her walls and not listen to what she was being told, only rebuff and strike back if she felt she was being threatened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you think Klaus is trustworthy? You say I barely know Damon and yet you’re taking the word of some guy you met in a bar, what's the difference? Did Klaus tell you he and Damon got into a fight a few years ago that caused Damon to end up with a broken nose? Or how about the fact that Klaus is the reason why Damon and Stefan are no longer as close as they once were?” Elena bit back and Caroline shook her head; crossing her arms and feeling the prickling sense of irritation crawl up her spine as Elena lashed out. “You say that I don’t know Damon but what about you? You clearly are willing to take the word of a man you just met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, I did just meet Klaus but that isn’t the point Elena. Yes. I don’t know Klaus well and maybe everything you said is true. Maybe I will take the time to get to know him or maybe I won’t.” Caroline shrugged, shaking her head and causing a few strands of her blonde hair to slip out of her messy bun. “However, I am not planning where we are going to be six months down the line when I just met him! It is one thing to jump into bed with him hours after meeting him and then expecting a fairytale ending to come out of it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so it is okay for us to joke about </span>
  <em>
    <span>operation get Caroline laid </span>
  </em>
  <span>and yet when it comes to me finding someone, it's not okay. Double standard, much?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's completely different, Elena and you know that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? How is it different?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I don’t have someone waiting for me back at home!” Caroline snapped, the frustration leaking into her voice as she said it. Elena went eerily still and looked at Caroline as though she had been slapped. Out of the corner of her eye, Caroline could see Bonnie rubbing her forehead as though she was trying to get rid of a migraine; the argument she had been trying to avoid playing out in front of her. “Did you or did you not end things with Matt before you came on this trip? Or is he sitting back in Mystic Falls, thinking that the two of you might work it out when you get back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you accusing me of </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheating </span>
  </em>
  <span>on Matt?” Elena’s voice went high, a screech that neither Bonnie nor Caroline thought she was capable of. There was an offended look in her eyes that for a moment, Caroline thought she might chuck her coffee mug in her direction. She had seen her friend angry before, typically when her brother, Jermey, had gone down a dangerous path with drugs a few years back, but not in a long while. “Matt has nothing to do with this! I haven’t been happy in that relationship in a long time and all of a sudden you’re more worried about how he feels than the fact that I might be happy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not that Elena.” Bonnie added, reaching out to touch her forearm but Elena jerked back, turning her hostile gaze towards her other friend. Bonnie took a deep breath and looked her directly in the eye. “From where we are sitting, it sounds like you did cheat on Matt.” Elena went to speak but Bonnie cut her off quickly, causing her to back down; something she never would have done if it had been Caroline who had been the one to try and talk. “We are not trying to say that you have to be in a relationship with Matt but you can’t let him think that there is a chance while you have a whirlwind romance while on vacation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you! Matt proposed and I said no. I don’t know how much more of an ending of a relationship you need but rejecting a marriage proposal is a big one.” Elena waved her hand around as though the solution was obvious. Her and Matt were over and that was okay, but Caroline could not help but feel as though Matt did not know that. “It is time for the two of us to move on, like I am trying to do. I am not going to let an old relationship hold me back from being happy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just yesterday you said that the two of you were going to talk when you got back home! That doesn't sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>over </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elena. You even said that you guys were complicated. Complicated doesn't always mean over!” Caroline groaned out in irritation. Suddenly the ocean view no longer seemed peaceful and the calm she had felt gave way to annoyance. “If you want to run off into the sunset with a guy who may or maynot have a ton of red flags and have a dozen babies or whatever with him, that's fine but you need to tell Matt you’re done before you do it because if you don’t, you're turning into the bad guy in the situation!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what does it matter to you Caroline?! It isn’t like you’re ever going to be able to have a family anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elena!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bonnie cried loudly and her chocolate eyes went wide. Caroline felt as though the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She could see the regret fall over her face but Caroline did not care. It was a low blow and once that Elena knew she struggled with. She could feel her joints lock and her body go frigid. Her face slipped into a neutral expression as she started back at one of her best friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit! Care-” Elena started to speak but Caroline held up her hand, silencing her. Instead of fighting back, Elena fell silent and nodded. Bonnie reached out to touch Caroline’s arm, providing comfort but she shook her head, not wanting to feel her friends embrace at that moment. She just studied Elena’s gaze without really seeing it at all. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind but only one thing came to mind when she opened her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make it very difficult to be a good friend to you sometimes.” Without another word, Caroline turned on her heels and made her way back out of the bungalow, needing to put as much space between her and Elena as possible. She could hear Bonnie scolding Elena thoroughly but could not make out her words. She slammed the door behind her and walked down the pier, not feeling the soft wind or registering the silence that surrounded her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment her feet hit the white sand, Caroline picked up her pace; running down the shore line and pushing her body to go as fast as she could. Running was a solace for her. It had always been a way that she cleared her head and found peace when she was struggling with something. The more difficult a situation was, the more she ran no matter the weather or terrain, Caroline would push her way through just for a moment of clarity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline passed the series of chairs that were being set up for the wedding, briefly noting the men who were adding flowers to the arch that the bride and groom would stand under. She missed the curious look of the men as she passed, not seeing the lingering stare Klaus gave her as she pushed forward. The waves continued to crash into the sand right before the tide brought them back out again but she couldn’t focus on the crystal blue waters. The only thing she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. If she could run just a bit further than maybe her racing thoughts would ease but she knew that it wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Elena. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline thought in her mind as her stride slowed down and she sunk down into the sand near a set of stairs that lead up to the boardwalk above. Beside the stairs awas a large tree, offering her some shade from the sun and a small sign with a drawing and words in a language she didn’t know. Her breathing was heavy as her heart rate began to slow. She knew she should walk off the run, let her heart rate come down naturally but she felt she couldn’t push forward any longer. Instead, she stared blatantly out into the clear water but saw nothing. All she could focus on were Elena’s words and the memories they caused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It isn’t like you’re ever going to be able to have a family anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words played over and over in her mind. Elena wasn’t wrong but it did not hurt any less. Caroline felt nineteen again, sitting in that hospital bed and learning that everything she had dreamed of was not going to come true. She remembered the physical pain and everything that had come with it. As she had grown older and the more she did the only thing that she could, she studied. She needed answers and it was how and why she studied medicine but all the knowledge in the world could not erase the past and pave the way for the future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breathing began slow, and she could feel the stickiness on her skin as she felt the heat creep over her skin from the sun and her run. She reached down absentmindedly and began to play with the white sand, not feeling the rough granules on her finger tips. Her mind kept replaying Elena’s words over and over again, the hurt sinking into her bones. They all knew how much it affected Caroline to be reminded of it, let alone to have the truth rubbed in her face, especially by one of her best friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears burned in her eyes and she couldn’t help but feel them slid down her cheeks. She reached up and whipped them from her cheeks. Not caring that she smeared sand on her cheeks or that she was a mess. There were only a few other people on the beach and most did not pay her much attention. Those close to her, tossed her a curious look but did not approach her. She was sure that it was not the first time a woman had been alone on a beach crying over something or another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to focus on her surroundings, pulling her mind from the argument with Elena. Maybe gather enough courage to head back to the bungalow and take a long shower, wash the morning from her skin. She focused on the water, watching the flow of the waves and how the leaves on the tree above her moved in the salty breeze. She felt chilled for a moment, running her hands over her arms; feeling the harsh texture of the sand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she watched the waves, hearing them crash into the shoreline and the rustling of the trees. Voices from the few people around her floated through the air, the laughter of a small child drawing her attention. In the distance, she could hear the sound of music coming from somewhere, possibly the city or from one of the bungalows. Yet, Caroline noticed that she couldn’t hear the sound of birds that flew overhead. From the moment they dipped their feet into the sand, Caroline had always heard the chirping of exotic birds. She looked upward to see the clear sky; the sun shining through the white clouds but not a single bird could be found soaring above her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline thought back to the geckos and the strange way they had moved in the sand. The feeling of dread overcame her again and yet she could not place what was causing her uneasiness. Something just did not feel right. Her gut was telling her to flee, and run as fast as she could from the ocean shore but she remained rooted on the spot. Her eyes darted around, trying to find the source of what was causing her to panic but found nothing strange. She stood from the sand, looking all around her until she heard her name being called; snapping her attention towards the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline!” Elena was walking towards her and Caroline felt her stomach drop. She did not see Bonnie trailing behind her, but knew her friends well enough that it was Bonnie who had convinced Elena to chase after her. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, biting the bottom of her lip; watching as Elena slowly made her way towards her. “Hey. You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Elena nodded, sliding her hands into her back pockets of her jean shorts and looking towards the ground. She took a deep breath before bringing her eyes up to meet Caroline’s. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did and I regretted it the moment it slipped out of my lips. I was just so angry and I wasn’t thinking straight and lashed out. I’m really really sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, it's not like you were lying. It's true.” Caroline muttered, not ready to accept her friend's apology. She knew she would forgive her, probably before they headed towards the bungalows to see Bonnie, who would be waiting for them to make up but she wanted to hold onto the hurt and irritation just a bit longer. “It’s not like I’m ever going to be able to have that, so it isn’t like you were saying something that wasn’t true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that! Maybe one day it will happen. It's possible.” Elena pled, sending Caroline her big doe eyes, trying to make amends for the words she had said. “And if it doesn’t, then there are so many other options out there. Just because it is unlikely for you to get pregnant does not mean that you can't be a mom. You’re still young and who knows what the future holds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you.” Caroline replied, not willing to give in just yet. Perhaps it was selfish but Elena always seemed to have the world forgive her so easily when she did something wrong. Mystic Falls especially loved to bow their head to the young girl who was the apple of everyone's eye; refusing to see the faulty woman she had grown to be. Caroline knew that she wasn’t perfect, by any means, but it was rare for her to afford the same luxury as her friend from their town. If anything, it was always Grayson, Elena’s father, who was always willing to give Caroline a break compared to everyone else. Perhaps it was the multitude of times he had seen her break down in his living room over another broken promise from her father or her mother having to work again. “Doesn’t make up for what you said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I know.” Elena just took a deep breath. “I just was so happy this morning and I thought you guys would share that happiness with me and yet, I was met with judgement.” Caroline made a small sound in the back of her throat but stayed silent. “It's just, I’ve been unhappy, or just dissatisfied with my relationship with Matt and he keeps pushing for more. Then I meet Damon and it feels like I can finally breathe. Like it is okay to let go for a moment and just be. Not met with the fact that we have passed thirty and  therefore we need to settle down and have babies and while I do want that I just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t want it with Matt.” Caroline finished for her and Elena nodded. Caroline’s eyes flickered over Elena’s shoulder and saw Klaus slowly approaching them. He paused when he saw that she was talking to Elena but gave her a concerned look. She waved and Elena turned to look over her shoulder but said nothing when she saw Klaus standing there. Instead of drawing attention to him, she looked back at Elena. “Can you at least understand we are concerned?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to be with this Damon, then be with him but you owe it to Matt to tell him so first.” Elena crossed her arms and let out a long breath. She looked towards the water and Caroline gave her a moment to think. All she wanted was for Elena to be happy, but not to destroy others in her path as she searched for it. “I’m sorry for jumping down your throat earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t-” Elena’s voice was cut off when they first felt it. The world beneath them rumbled with such force that Caroline thought the ground was going to open and swallow them whole. She saw Klaus dive to the ground, shielding himself from some falling debris. Caroline pulled Elena into her arms and knocked them both to the ground just as the tree they were standing by fell to the ground. “Oh, god! What is happening?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An earthquake.” Caroline whispered, trying to pull Elena with her as they crawled away from the stairs and away from anything that would come crashing down around them. They held onto one another tightly, riding out the waves as the ground continued to shake beneath them. Elena was crying, terrified of what was happening while Caroline just held her close. They couldn’t stand, for it felt as though the entire world was shifted and slid in and out of place, like an unforgiving bull who wanted to bulk the rider off his back. “This is an earthquake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had never felt such fury before, as though someone had picked up the entire world and began shaking violently; tossing people around as though they were nothing more than small pieces of sand. The energy she felt as the ground raged, blurring her vision as she tried to take in her surroundings. People her diving to the ground and screaming as fear pulsed through them. She could hear the sound of metal hitting metal as cars crashed and poles hit the ground, smashing whatever was in their way. Alarms were going off and she could hear the sound of a child crying. Yet, nothing was more deadly than the rumbling of the unforgiving ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, oh god, oh god. I don’t want to die. Please, I don’t want to die.” Elena cried out and Caroline could feel her friend's tears hitting the side of her neck. Caroline held her close, letting Elena bury her face into her shoulder while she continued to watch destruction around her; praying to a god she didn’t believe in that the ground did not open and consume them whole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not going to die. Okay. We’re going to be okay.” Caroline whispered, kissing the top of Elena’s head, hoping that she was not lying. A thousand thoughts passed through her mind. She thought of the people around her and the terrified screams echoed in her ears; mingling with the reckoning that was occurring around her. She thought of Bonnie, hoping that she found cover. She thought of Enzo and that little girl Bonnie loved more than herself; of Matt and his hopeful blue eyes. Of Tyler and Liv, the joy they felt as the baby they were soon to have and then of Grayson and his never ending counsel she would always need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On her father who she hadn’t spoken to in years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On her mother whose death consumed her more than she wished to admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your mother loves you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline would look back on that moment and think of how tame that moment was compared to what was about to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*runs and hides*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Impact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: there is GRAPHIC descriptions of a natural disaster below. It is not gentle...at all.</p>
<p>You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence was the first thing Caroline noticed when the rumbling stopped. Yet it felt wrong, as though something far sinister hung in the air. Her vision cleared and everything felt still. While the shaking had ceased, her body still felt the vibrations coursing through her bones. She still felt Elena’s tears on her skin, her friend trembling from nothing but terror; still living the fear they had just survived. </p>
<p>Yet, everything still felt strange. Caroline slowly pushed Elena from her arms, feeling her friend's nails dig into her skin, scaring her and leaving a mark that would last for years. Her breathing slowed as she sat up in the sand, her heart still pounding in her chest. Elena’s eyes were frantic as she darted around her like a caged animal looking for an escape. She tried to slow her breathing, relaxing her body from the flight or fright mode that it was still in. </p>
<p>Pushing the sand that coated her body, Caroline stood to her feet and held out a hand for her friend. Elena didn’t see it. Instead she was still on the ground, the shock still evident on her face. Caroline dropped her hand and slowly turned around to face the city that was behind her. The boardwalk was covered in debris; poles were down, lingering on the ground while chords dangled overhead, having snapped in the quake. </p>
<p>She turned to look down the beach and saw trees on the ground and she could see what looked like cracks in the ground. The sound of crying children echoed in her ear but she could not process it, instead she just looked around her, taking in the wreckage. The tears of the children slipped away and all she could hear was a silent ringing in her ear. Her mind felt blank, completely unable to focus on just one thing. Everything felt so blurred and mingled that nothing felt real. Caroline felt as though she was waking from a dream and that sleep was slowly fading away for reality to set in. </p>
<p>She jumped back slightly when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Klaus staring down at her with wide eyes. He was saying something but she couldn’t hear him, the ringing in her ears was too loud. His lips mouthered her name and all she could do was nod. She turned to look at Elena, who was still on the ground staring blankly into nothing. Klaus followed her gaze and moved to Elena, bending down gently to check for injuries. </p>
<p><em> Ever the doctor. </em>Caroline thought numbly, unable to really understand what she was thinking. She looked around her, everything slowly coming into focus. People were on the ground while some were pulling themselves up from the beach. Some were hurt and Caroline thought she should help them but she couldn’t make herself go to them. She turned in a circle, seeing the fallen palm tree laying on the ground where she had been standing previously before she had pulled Elena to the ground. </p>
<p>Caroline walked over to the tree and reached out to touch the bark. It was smoother than the trees back in Virgina. She ran her hands over it and allowed herself to feel the trunk of the tree; allowing her to ground herself in reality and to pull herself from the haze that she was feeling. She could hear her name being called behind her but she could not focus on the voice. It sounded far away, flowing in the distance as though there were miles between her and those behind her. Her blue eyes flitted upward, noticing that the sign that had been standing behind the palm tree. The sign was blue with white lettering. Most of the words she could not read, for they were not in english. The pictures shown against the dark blue background were also white and the sight of what was depicted caused her stomach to drop in fear.</p>
<p>What was to come was far worse than the earthquake. </p>
<p>“Call Bonnie.” Caroline heard herself speak. The world was righting itself and the ringing slowly began to fade; giving away to a fresh round of adrenaline to push through her pounding heart. Caroline whipped around and lowered herself to the ground where both Elena was sitting and Klaus was crouched beside her. “Call Bonnie. I don’t have my phone but tell her to run. Run like hell.” She turned to Klaus who was giving her a startled look. “You too. Call on the way but we need to move and find higher ground. <em> Now.`` </em></p>
<p>“Caroline, what is going on?” Klaus asked in a concerned voice, the thickness of accent coming out. She looked directly into those dark and stormy eyes, reading equal amounts of shock and fear lingering behind them. For a moment, she thought of his sister and how she was not about to get the wedding of her dreams but there was no time to dwell on missed opportunities. They needed to move. “What do you think is going to happen?” Caroline moved her hand and pointed to the sign behind her and Klaus’s eyes landed on it, only to round once the truth sunk in. “Shit.”</p>
<p>“<em> Tsunami.”  </em></p>
<p>The three of them turned to look out onto the ocean, almost expecting to see the wave upon them but it wasn’t there; yet. It wouldn’t be long before the sea turned on them, leaving a nothing but destruction in its wake. They could sit and wait for a salty death to greet them or they could move; run as far from the ocean depths as they could before the impact hit. </p>
<p>Caroline felt Klaus’s hand slip into her and he quickly pulled both Caroline and Elena to their feet. </p>
<p>In seconds they were running. They moved up the stairs and onto the damaged boardwalk. They weaved through abandoned cars, passing other people who were running as well. Klaus was quick but Caroline was able to keep up with him easily but it was Elena who was running in nothing more than flip-flops. She was never a runner in the first place but her shoes were not ideal for the bolting quickly down the city street. Caroline could hear her voice behind her, yelling into the phone, telling Bonnie to run and get out before something shattered on the ground.</p>
<p>“Shit my phone!” </p>
<p>“Leave it!” Caroline hissed, whipping around to grip Elena’s wrist, who had stopped to grab the phone and pulled her along. She could hear Klaus yelling into his phone, speaking to someone to get out and leave. He continued to push forward, slipping the phone into his back pocket and looking over his shoulder to see the two women running behind him. Hundreds of people were fleeing; screaming and crying at what was about to happen. Then around them, sirens began to signal; a loud and unforgiving sound of an emergency. If the world was going to end, Caroline imagined that the sound of that siren wailing would be what was heard before the darkness took them. </p>
<p>Damage from the earthquake was all around them. Cracks in the road where the ground had split. Fallen signs and broken glass from shattered windows laid upon the black road. The sound of people crying and screaming mixed with the sirens. Elena’s shoe caught on on the sidewalk and she tripped, crashing to the ground and the deafening crack echoed in Caroline’s ear. Elena cried out, cradling her arm to her chest but Caroline wasted no time. She reached down and grabbed her friends good arm, pulling her to her feet and practically dragged her further inland. </p>
<p>Caroline did not know how far they had run, at least a few miles put between them and the beach. Farther than she had run that morning, a time that felt like a lifetime ago. She was in parts of the city she did not know, part of the city she did not map out when she had made plans for this vacation. Even if she had, Caroline knew that she would not be able to remember the details. Time was passing quickly and yet so slowly at the same time. The fear and adrenaline was keeping them going, pushing limits their bodies typically could not handle. </p>
<p>They pushed forward, Klaus in the lead but always checking behind him to ensure that they were still there. Caroline’s hand gripped Elena’s tightly, listening to her friend cry out in both fear and pain. Yet, Caroline felt nothing but the pounding of her heart, the burning in her legs and the surge of energy pulsing through her veins. This was nothing more than another run, another mile she could claim. All she had to do was keep running, searching for some form of higher ground to put her above the impending crashing waves. </p>
<p>It was about another two miles inland that Klaus stopped, causing Caroline and Elena to crash into him. Caroline looked up at him as though he had lost his mind. She wanted to keep running, they needed to keep running but Klaus was looking around the city as though he was trying to find a non-existent escape route. He turned in a circle, his curly blonde hair blowing into his eyes by the breeze. </p>
<p>“Have you lost your mind! We have to keep moving! We need to find higher ground!” </p>
<p>“We’re on an island Caroline. There is no higher ground.” Klaus replied, still looking around; trying to formulate a plan. He glanced behind them and froze, his blue eyes growing wide and he had a slack jaw. Caroline looked over her shoulder and could see a wave coming towards them in the distance. It was possibly the most massive wave she had ever seen. Caroline felt frozen on the spot, glaring at the massive water that was making it way towards them. </p>
<p>“That's at least sixty feet tall.” Elena whispered, unable to take her eyes away much like the rest of them. Caroline could see the trees in the distance crumbling as the wave hit the shore. She knew they only had a matter of seconds, minutes if they were lucky to find some form of elevation. Caroline could hear the sound of the wave crashing into the land; knocking down everything in its path. The smell of salt and iron became so strong that it felt as though she was about to suffocate. </p>
<p>“In here!” Klaus cried, grabbing Caroline by the arm; tearing her gaze away from their impending death. Klaus was pulling Elena towards a huge building that was just taller than the rest. Quickly he pushed open the door and ran past the screaming people into the lobby of what Caroline assumed was some form of business. “We need to get to the top. The higher we go, the safer we could be.” They ran through the lobby and quickly found the door to the stairwell. The three of them ran up the stairs as quickly as they possibly could. Caroline refused to let go of both Klaus’s and Elena’s hands, knowing they wouldn’t make it fully to the top before the wave hit the building. “Come on, come on.” </p>
<p>Faster and faster they pushed themselves up the stairs. Running in circles upward as they passed floor after floor; praying that the water would not hit until they reached the top. Her mind focused on all the details of the stairwell, everything seemed to be in hyper drive as they ran higher and higher. The walls were made of a grey, stale brick that held an industrial feeling. The stairs were hard and sturdy, the railings made of metal; cool to the touch as Caroline gripped  them to assist in picking up her speed. Light fixtures hung from the ceiling, dangling hazarderly; having broken from their sockets when the earthquake hit. There were no windows in the stairwell, no way to see the outside world and the damage that would be created. </p>
<p>Caroline could feel the strain and soreness of her muscles but she pushed onward. Klaus kept up with her easily, the adrenaline pulsing through him much like it was her. Yet, Elena was slowing down. She was panting heavily, cradling her damaged arm to her chest and her face stained with tears. Caroline could tell that she was in pain but feeling the agony was better than the alternative. She could only hope that the building was strong and far enough inland to withstand the unforgiving waves. </p>
<p>They made it up halfway when it hit. Caroline heard it before she felt it. It sounded like a thousand horses stampeding far more quickly than should have been possible. They froze on the spot, listening to the rushing water coming closer and closer. Caroline looked at Klaus and Elena’s faces, both morphed into one of fear. All three turned to look at the far wall, bracing themselves for the impact. </p>
<p>
  <em> CRASH. </em>
</p>
<p>The force of the impact caused Caroline to fly back into the wall, hitting it harder than anything she had experienced. A rough dull pain made its way up her back as she bounced off the concrete wall and hit the stairs. The far side of the wall crumbled beside them, causing  dirty salt water to cover them and Caroline felt herself being pulled with the water, like a tide sucking her out into sea. She braced herself to be pulled under and to allow herself to inhale. She knew from medical school that drowning was painful and that it was best to suck in a breath and go than fight, only to prolong the pain. Water covered her, submerging her in murky ocean water that was no longer beautiful or clear; it was like the other side of a coin, similar but so different but both equally as deadly.</p>
<p>She raised her hands and as she closed her eyes, she felt two different hands grab her and pull her back. Her head was pulled above the water and just in time for her to inhale a breath of air into her lungs. She looked above her and saw both Klaus and Elena gripping her hands; both holding onto the railings that were still bolted into the wall on either side of them. Caroline could see the pain on Elena’s face as her injured arm was wrapped around the railing, in order for her good hand to grip a hold of Caroline. </p>
<p>“Elena, let go of me.” </p>
<p>“And let you get pulled under again! No!” Elena snapped at her, her drenched brown hair sticking to her face. In response to her demand, Caroline could feel Elena’s hand curl around her wrist tighter, as though to make a point that she wasn’t going to let go for anything. “I’m not letting you die on me okay. Not today.” </p>
<p>“Your arm is broken. You need to hold onto the railing with your good hand.” Elena shook her head and Caroline could see  the tears forming in her eyes. She turned her head to look at Klaus, a silent question passing between them. <em> Could he hold her on his own? </em> Without a second thought, Klaus nodded his head, telling her everything she needed to know. “Klaus has me okay. He is not going to let me slip into the water. I’ll be okay. I promise. <em> Let Go.”  </em></p>
<p>After a second, Caroline felt Elena’s hand let go of her wrist, crying out as she pulled her body weight upward in order to grab the railing again. With all of her strength and with the help of Klaus, Caroline pulled herself upward and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself as close to him as possible. She buried her face into his neck, inhaling the scent of what she assumed was a watered down hint of his cologne mixed with the scent of the tained ocean water. </p>
<p>“I got you. You’re okay.” Klaus’s soothing words whispered to her, causing her body to relax slightly into his embrace. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Caroline looked over to see Elena still hanging onto the railing. Klaus’s head turned to look upward. “The landing isn’t covered in water, if we can get to it, we can make our way up the rest of the stairs to the roof.” He looked down at Caroline, worry echoing in his eyes. “Can you get there?” Caroline nodded and he smiled, his dimples creasing in his cheeks. While they were beautiful, there was a hidden melancholy that she wished to never see again. “Then get going.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Caroline said in a soft whisper before tearing her eyes from him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, using him as an anchor so the water did not whisk her away. She untangled her arms from his shoulders and gripped the railing with both of her hands. She let her legs go off of his waist and pulled herself through the water, her weight getting heavier as she continued to pull herself upward until she was able to hoist herself onto the landing. Klaus began hoisting himself upward and followed her out of the water. </p>
<p>Caroline quickly went over to where Elena was still hanging onto the railing. She laid down on her stomach and held out her hand for her friend. She felt Klaus behind her, offering his hand to Elena as well. Elena took a deep breath and let go of the railing with her good hand, quickly grabbing Caroline’s. Klaus wrapped his hand around her wrist and when Elena’s broken arm gave out, they quickly pulled Elena through the water and into the part of the stairwell that was not covered in water. </p>
<p>The three of them took a moment to look out into the distance through the crumbled wall as the ocean water rushed past them. The water was fast and unforgiving, taking cars, trees and other debris along with them. She couldn’t see it but Caroline knew that there were people mixed in with the waves; all struggling to breath and to reach the surface, only prolonging their death and their suffering. Some of them were already dead, their bodies just floating by; waiting for the tides to resend and take them back out to sea. </p>
<p><em> Those people are the lucky ones. </em>Caroline thought to herself. She wouldn’t have let herself suffer. If Klaus and Elena were not able to pull her out of the water in time, she would have inhaled as much water as possible to prevent herself from experiencing unnecessary agony. She could only imagine the pain that the crushing waves would cause; a force of nature that is powerful to demolish an entire island. </p>
<p>And Caroline was directly in the middle of it.</p>
<p>“Is that it? Did we make it?” Elena breathed out, her eyes still on the never ending stream of water that was rushing past. Her long brown hair was coated in muck and weighed down with sea water, sticking to her face. She was drenched, as were they all but Caroline could still see the dried tears on her cheeks as she continued to cradle her broken wrist. “Is it over?” </p>
<p>“No.” Caroline replied simply and she turned to look at Klaus. She could see it in his eyes. He knew the reality of what they were facing. A silent conversation passed between them, the lingering fear and exhaustion was shared between them. This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot and Caroline knew that if they were going to survive, they needed to go higher and higher and pray that the building did not give way to the waves. “Not by a long shot.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? The wave already hit! So we just have to wait until the water retreats and a rescue team is dispatched, right?” The hope in Elena’s voice almost broke Caroline’s heart. She had done her residency in the heart of New York city. She had seen all manners of tragedies flow through the emergency room department before deciding to focus on gynecology. Blood and carnage was something she would never forget. She knew the protocol that followed a tragedy as did Elena. Yet, this was far beyond anything either one of them had been trained for.</p>
<p>“A tsunami isn’t always just one wave. It's a series of waves. One right after the other.” Elena gave a small choking noise that made Caroline reach out and pull her into her arms. She felt Elena give away to the shock of the moment. She sobbed in Caroline’s arms and the latter just continued to hold her, letting her friend break down. Caroline felt a hand on her back, a thumb drawing gentle circles on the small of her back. She turned to see Klaus looking down at her, sorrow etched on his face. A million things had gone wrong in such a short time frame. Just twenty-four hours ago, they had landed in a beautiful paradise only for it to be taken away with such cruelty. The happiness she had felt then suddenly snapped away as she held Elena in her arms, feeling her crying and wondering what had happened to Bonnie.</p>
<p><em> Bonnie. </em>Caroline felt her throat tighten and go hoarse. She had no idea if her friend had made it out or if her body was out there in the water somewhere, floating away. She wondered how Enzo would take the loss of his wife, the devastation playing on his face. She knew that Enzo would never recover from this. His entire world set upon Bonnie from the moment he had laid eyes on her and Caroline did not know how he would survive without being able to wake up next to her every morning. </p>
<p>Then there was Abby. That bright little girl just shy of her third birthday. Caroline knew what it was like to lose a mother but at least she had the memories to cling to. Abby would have nothing. Only stories passed down from her father and Aunties Caroline and Elena. Caroline silently vowed that if Bonnie did not make it out alive, and if she had just lost one of her best friends, she would ensure that her little girl lived a full life and knew that she was loved. Abby would never want for anything and she would always know her mother. </p>
<p>Caroline took a deep breath and tried to keep her tears at bay, now was not the time to fall apart. She turned to see Klaus holding himself together as best as he could. He was acting as a pillar, a hard rock that was grounding her. Perhaps it was selfish and maybe it was the wrong thing to think but Caroline was grateful he was there with them. She knew that he was worried, he had to be. He had siblings out there somewhere and he had to be wondering the same thing she was. Did they make it? Or would he be burying his entire family after losing them in the span of a few hours? </p>
<p>“Sweetheart. We need to get up those stairs.” Klaus whispered to her, trying to be gentle and understanding but Caroline knew they had little time. When another wave hit, and most likely it would, the chances of the water rising in the stairwell were great. Caroline nodded and gently pulled Elena from her arms, looking down at her friend. The shock and terror was still so overwhelming for Elena that Caroline worried about her mental state; it was obvious that Elena was falling apart, unable to comprehend what they had just gone through. </p>
<p>“Elena, look at me. Okay? I need you to look at me.” Elena tilted her head upward, her eyes wide and her body shaking slightly. Caroline could read the panic on her face, the rush of adrenaline coursing through her body as the fight or flight reaction was slowly kicking in. “We need to move. We need to get up the stairs. Can you do that? Can you move for me?” Slowly, Elena nodded and moved to stand. She stumbled slightly and Klaus caught her, standing her up right. “Alright, you go first.” </p>
<p>Elena turned without a word and began making her way up the stairs along with Caroline and Klaus behind her. Moments after they made their way upward, they heard a slight screeching and a crash. A light that was hanging on by a thin wire snapped and went crashing into the water below. They all looked over the railing to see flickers of electricity pulsing through the water as the wire still held some charge to it. Klaus shared a glance with Caroline and they both knew what the other was thinking. If they had remained in the water for a moment longer, they would have been dead long before the second wave hit. </p>
<p>Taking another breath, the three of them turned and silently continued up the stairwell until they couldn’t go any higher. They didn’t speak. They just continued to run floor after floor, climbing as high as they possibly could go. Caroline eventually lost count of how many stairs she had climbed; lost count of her breathing and the burn that was in her thighs. She could feel droplets of water dropping down her back from her now matted hair and her leggings sticking to her body in an uncomfortable way. Her tank top showed everything from the sports bra she wore to curves of her breast; appearing as though Caroline had just competed in a wet T-shirt contest. She supposed if it was any other situation Klaus would have been looking but when they could possibly be moments from death, desire was no longer on the table. </p>
<p>As they ran, she couldn’t help but think back to the night at the bar and how charming Klaus had been. A thousand possibilities raged in her mind of what could have been. They should have been able to dance at Rebekah’s wedding and just see where the night took them. They would have had dinner and spent the few days they had on the island together, exploring the possibilities of <em> what if. </em>Yet, now she would never know what could have happened. </p>
<p>Caroline wondered, chancing a glance at him as they ran up the stairs, if she could have fallen in love with him. </p>
<p>When they reached the final landing of the stairwell, they were greeted by a large blueish industrial door that did not appear to be in the best of shape. Klaus reached out to turn the handle but it wouldn’t budge. He tried again and nothing. He shared a frantic look with Caroline before looking down at Elena’s panicked eyes. They all focused on the door again, gazing at it as though it was blocking them from salvation. Klaus stepped back and began rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. </p>
<p>“Stand back. The hinges look rusted and some of the screws are missing. I think I can get it open if the hinges are knocked loose enough.” Klaus stated and Caroline gripped Elena’s arm and gently pulled her to the side as he gripped the door handle. He pressed down on the handle and placed his palm against the center of the door. He rammed his shoulder into the door twice and it did not budge. It wasn’t until the third time his shoulder hit the door that Caroline could see the hinges move and give way. Klaus seemed to have noticed as well because he looked upward at the hinges and stepped back. He took a deep breath before raising his leg and kicking the center of the door.  The door gave way, hitting the ground and creating an archway that opened up to the building’s rooftop. The three of them raced through the door and stood out on the rooftop, feeling the salty wind on their skin. </p>
<p>The scene before them was both humbling and haunting. Gone was the beautiful scenic view of an island made of paradise, only to be replaced with complete distraction. Caroline felt as though she was standing in the center of a raging river. Brown water rushed past them sweeping everything in its path away; sucking it back into the ocean. The tide was retreating and Caroline wanted to believe that it meant everything was over but the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise. Just like that morning, she knew that something was very wrong. </p>
<p>The water grew lower as it rushed past and with it revealed more devastation. Cars were turned over, flowing the water as though they weighed nothing at all. Trees crumbled to the ground while giant trunks flowed past them, most likely never to see land again. Buildings around them crumbled while others were still standing. By the view the rooftop granted her, she could see that they were at least on the tallest building around. If the structure was sound enough, Caroline hoped that they would be safe from any incoming wave. </p>
<p>But Caroline wasn’t willing to feel relief just yet. </p>
<p>Caroline turned in a slow circle, just looking at everything. The sight of the destruction alone was enough to cause a hole in Caroline’s heart to form. All she could hear was the sound of rushing water but she knew that somewhere, people were screaming. She could see the bodies of the tsunami’s victims floating in the water, being taken in by the tide. She wondered if anyone would see those faces again or if they would forever be lost at sea. Would they resurface on some beach days later as the tide pushed them away from the never ending watery abyss? Would those who loved them bury empty coffins, wondering where their loved ones final resting place would be? </p>
<p>As the ground began to show, the complete wreckage lingering on what was once a beautiful island, Caroline thought of Mystic Falls and those who would mourn her if she had died. She wondered what her tombstone would say, laying above an empty grave. She imagined Elena and Bonnie, crying over her and then wondered if it would be three graves instead of one. Enzo sobbing over Bonnie while Grayson looked down at Elena’s carved name. </p>
<p><em> Would Grayson miss me just as much? </em>The thought was petty, she knew that but he was the only real father she had ever known. He had taken her in when her mother couldn’t handle her divorce. He was the one who held her when she cried or provided her advice when it was needed. Seeing Grayson’s disappointed face when she messed up or the look of pride he gave her when she succeeded was enough to keep her moving forward. Yet, no matter how proud he was of her, Elena would always be his daughter and Caroline wondered if his love for her would ever compare. </p>
<p>Elena came up beside her and linked their hands together, giving her a tight squeeze but remained silent. Klaus stood behind her, touching her shoulders as though he needed something to ground him. Everything was calm. The three of them just stood on the rooftop looking out onto what had once been the Maldives. She wondered if it still was a real place or if the wave had taken everything from it. Caroline had lost her phone, that was gone somewhere in the rushing water and had no way to tell the time. Yet, she could see the contrast from the paradise the island had been just over an hour ago compared to the hell that was before her now. </p>
<p>“Another wave.” Klaus’s urgent tone pulled Caroline from her musing and she turned to look out to where the ocean was. A second wave was rushing towards them and this one was bigger than the first. It was miles out but it seemed to be coming faster than the previous wave; rising higher than the trauma they had just been hit with. Her eyes grew wide as she watched the water rising above them. She felt her body freeze, unable to move and everything just seemed too terrified to dive for cover. She could hear Klaus and Elena in the distance but it felt as though they were miles away. </p>
<p>She felt Klaus grip her arm and roughly pull her towards the door they had just exited. He pulled both Caroline and Elena to the ground, holding them tightly to his chest inside the small hatch that led to the stairwell. Much like they had before, they gripped the iron bars of the railing of the rooftop entrance and waited. Caroline buried her face into Klaus’s chest and could feel Elena holding onto her tightly from behind </p>
<p>The rushing of water was louder than before. It was growing louder and louder as the wave came near them. Caroline wondered what the sound of hell approaching was because she could not imagine it would be anything other than the sound of the tsunami coming closer and closer. Counting the seconds, they patiently waited for the impact. </p>
<p>
  <em> CRASH! </em>
</p>
<p>The force was stronger than before. Caroline felt her body move off the ground and she could hear the creaking of the railing loosening due to the force of the impact. The top of the structure of the rooftop entrance blew off with the force of the wave, drenching them once again in sea water. Her grip on the railing tightened and she could feel Klaus’s arm wrapped around her tighter. She held her breath as she was dunked under the water again, silently praying that she would soon be able to breath. The force of the current was strong but it was only seconds before the water lowered and the three of them were able to pull their head above water; making Caroline realize that it was the very top of the wave that had reached them. </p>
<p>Water sloshed onto the rooftop, breaking the edges of the roof off and topping into the rushing water below. The sound of buildings toppling to the ground, splashing the current below. Caroline waited to feel the collapse of the building there, sending them into the brown water. Caroline told herself over and over that it was one breath. Just one deep breath and drowning wouldn’t be as painful. It would be better than the pain of fighting the water from entering her lungs and the breaking of her bones by being hit with the debris from the destruction the tsunami caused. </p>
<p><em> If I’m sucked back into the sea, I don’t want to feel it. Please let me die before that happens. </em>Caroline thought to herself, feeling the sobs wracking in her chest. She could almost hear the rushing water begin to retreat. It sounded like large rapids crashing over rocks as it flowed down the river. She didn’t realize how hard she was crying until she felt Klaus’s lips on the top of her head, attempting to bring her some form of comfort. His grip loosened and she felt her body relax against the ground, once again hearing the slight squeak of the iron bars from the railing. </p>
<p>“Caroline? Are you okay?” Elena’s voice came from behind her. She pulled her head out of Klaus’s chest to see his bright and terrified eyes gazing down at her. She rolled over, realizing for the first time that she was completely laying on the ground to face her friend. If it was possible, Elena looked very pale. Her broken arm was cradled to her chest and tears were streaming down her cheeks. There was a sobbing noise but Caroline could see Elena’s chest heaving with panic nor did she feel Klaus’s chest moving behind her.</p>
<p>It was then that Caroline knew that it was her that was panicking. </p>
<p>The cover of the rooftop entrance was completely gone. Instead there was just a hole were the stairs led downward and the flimsy railing that was barely bolted to the roof. Caroline turned to look out at the remainder of the roof, noticing that parts of it had broken away completely; the size of it having been completely reduced by half. Pulling away from Klaus, Caroline stood and took a few hesitant steps out into the sunlight. She raised her hand, trying to block the rays from blinding her. </p>
<p>The scene before her looked very much the same and completely different at the same time. The water was retreating again, taking everything it could in its path. Yet, Caroline could not make out what she was seeing. The buzzing noise that had been in her ear when the earthquake calmed began to sound again. It blocked out everything  trying reaching her. She could no longer hear the rushing water or the sound of crumbling buildings. All she could hear was that piercing echo in her ear. </p>
<p>Suddenly both Klaus and Elena were in her sight, giving her worried looks. Elena was approaching her slowly, reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. Caroline could see Elena’s lips moving, trying to say something but she could not make out what she was trying to say. Nothing made sense. Nothing was getting through. Nothing mattered anymore, and nothing Elena said would make the fact that the world around her was crumbling. </p>
<p>And as though everything raced back to her at the speed of light, reality sunk into her bones; cutting her off from breathing. The massive sound of the water crashing into the few buildings left standing as it was being sucked back to a now watery grave. She could feel the wind on her skin and the sharpness of the salt cutting her. The wetness of her clothing that stuck to her in an uncomfortable matter and how her hair was slowly falling from the bun she had put it in that morning all came back full fold. </p>
<p>And it was too much. </p>
<p>“Caroline, breathe okay. You need to breathe.” Elena’s voice was soothing, a tone that Caroline had heard her use with patients a hundred times. Children and the elderly, loved going  to Elena because she had a bedside demeanor that Caroline had envied. Elena’s compassion was possibly one of her most redeemable traits and one of the reasons Caroline viewed her as one of her best friends. </p>
<p>It was Elena who spent those nights holding her as she cried because she felt alone.</p>
<p>It was Elena who squealed the loudest when she got into Yale. </p>
<p>It was Elena who flew to Connecticut to hold her hand as she laid in a hospital bed. </p>
<p>It was Elena who was there the night her mother died. </p>
<p>For all her faults, Elena had been a good friend to Caroline and yet in that moment, she could not hear her. Caroline shook her head, bringing her hands to her hair, gripping it so tightly that she thought she might pull it from the root. Her vision blurred again but this time with tears that burned her cheek as they fell down her face, touching her lips making her realize just how much she hated the taste of salt. </p>
<p>“I can’t. I can’t breathe.” The words tumbled from her lips and Caroline realized what was happening. Her chest was pounding and her arms felt numb. Something was wrong with her and the immense fear of doom over took her. “Something is wrong. Something is wrong with me. Oh god. I’m dying. I’m going to die.”</p>
<p>“Caroline, you’re not going to die. You’re okay. Stay with me.” Elena pleaded and Caroline could see the frantic look she sent to Klaus. Gently, he pulled her from Elena’s grasps and placed his hands on her shoulders, his thumbs tracing small circles on her skin. It was a soothing feeling and his eyes appeared gentle. </p>
<p>“Something is wrong with my heart. I think I’m having a heart attack. Am I going to die? I don’t want to die. Please Klaus, I don’t want to die.” She was sobbing and shaking her head. Her body felt as though it was on edge and it was as though she had to keep moving; that if she stood still, the end would come and there would be nothing but darkness left behind. “I don’t want to die.”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I need you to breathe, okay? In and out. Slowly. Focus on me.” Caroline tried to put everything she had onto listening to his words, that soothing voice and charm that had attracted her the night in the bar. She nodded her head and gripped his hands tightly, hoping that would anchor her. “Listen to me. I am an excerpt on the heart, remember? I know a failing heart when I see one and yours is not failing. Okay? Your heart is strong, beautiful and still beating. You’re not having a heart attack. You’re not dying. You’re just having a panic attack. Given the circumstances, it's understandable.”</p>
<p>“I’m not dying?” Caroline whispered, unsure if she could believe him. It felt like she was dying, a wave of never ending dread was consuming her whole, waiting to pull her down into the depths of despair until she drowned completely. She still felt like she was on pins and needles; rocking herself on her heels in order for her body to do something. She wanted to run, feel the muscles in her body but looking around she knew that there was nowhere to run to. The water had lowered some, the pulsing sound replaced by an eerie silence; the life of pure discretion echoing all around her. Caroline was trapped.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to die. I promise you, you will see tomorrow. Okay?” Caroline nodded and wrapped her arms around her body, taking deep breaths; focusing on the world around her. However, that did not make Caroline feel any better for seeing the evidence of the tsunami was far worse than any panic attack that followed. “Better?”</p>
<p>“No?” Caroline started crying in earnest then. She had held it together as they had run. Held strong when the first wave hit, willing to allow the current to take her. She held Elena as she cried but she could no longer hold it in. She was bursting at the seams and there was nothing else to do but let the tears flow. She was already wet, what was the point of trying to hold them back or wiping them away? “I can’t do this.” </p>
<p>“Yes you can.” Elena whispered, standing near the edge of the roof. She pulled Caroline tightly into her arms. She could not help but admit how happy she was that Elena was with her but at the same time, terrified as to what that meant for Bonnie. “You are the strongest person I know. You have been through more than anyone and you’re still standing. If anyone can survive this, it's you.” </p>
<p>“You’re only saying that to be kind.” </p>
<p>“I’m saying it because it is true.” Caroline snorted and reached up to dry her tears. She met Elena’s gaze and they shared a small smile. “Do you remember when you had just turned thirteen and your mom was working again, for the millionth night in a row and your dad had bailed on spending time with you?” Caroline nodded, unsure where this was going. “We sat outside on the rooftop looking at the stars hours after we should have gone to bed and do you remember what you said to me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Caroline thought back to that night. It wasn’t just that her father had bailed on her completely but it was the fact that he just didn’t show. She sat on her porch for hours on her thirteenth birthday, waiting for her father to come and pick her up; taking her to dinner and a movie like he had promised before dropping her off at the Gilberts. In the end she ended up walking down the street and knocking on their door. Grayson had known what happened the moment he opened the door. “That I can’t let grief control me. That the trick isn’t waiting for it to end but learning to live with it, and learning to live despite of it.” </p>
<p>“See, even at thirteen, Caroline Frobes was a genius. I think it’s time you listen to her.” Elena gave a small smile, one that almost seemed genuine given the circumstances. It was a sight before her, one of her best friends dripping wet from head to toe with a natural disaster as a backdrop. It almost felt poetic, a moment of clarity that she would think on years down the line. “I think that it is time I start listening to her too.”</p>
<p>It was studle at first, a gentle cracking noise before a loud crash sounded. A hard deafening crack and the part of the rooftop that Elena was standing on started to crumble, chunks of hard concrete crashing into the water; splashing as they hit the salty wave and sunk to the bottom. Caroline could see everything happen in slow motion, the concrete roof gave way and Elena began to slip into the unforgiving water below. Caroline dived and gripped her hand, landing harshly onto the ground; hanging off the edge holding Elena’s hand tightly.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Klaus cursed behind her loudly, falling to the ground and wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her tightly, knowing that if he let go, both Elena and Caroline would fall into the water. He did his best to try and drag her body back over the edge to where the ground was more stable, but with the angle that she was hanging over the edge and his body holding Caroline down preventing her from falling, it became impossible. “I got you. Okay, I won’t let you fall. Elena?” </p>
<p>“I’m here.” Elena’s voice quivered in fear, her eyes looking downward at the water. Caroline tightened her grip on Elena’s good hand. Her friend tried to reach up with her other hand but she could not move it, the bones preventing her from holding onto anything at all. She cried out in pain, the searing pain becoming too much as she tried harder. </p>
<p>“Don’t let go okay? I’m going to try and pull you up.” Caroline used both of her hands to try and lift Elena up but she was not strong enough. There was nothing for Elena to try and climb; her broken hand stopping her from doing anything but holding onto Caroline’s hand. Her brown hair blew in the breeze, whipping across her face; piercing clinging to every inch of skin it could find. Caroline tried to lift again but lifting nothing but dead weight was too much for her. “Klaus! I can’t lift her! I need help.” </p>
<p>“Sweetheart, if I move, you’ll go under.” The sollom sound to his voice had tears burning in Caroline’s eyes again. He wouldn’t say it, she knew but the obvious was right in front of them. Recognition played on Elena’s face, a painful truth only those faced with their own death could understand. Caroline could see the sad tears begin to flow down her cheeks and a sad smile appeared on her lips. Caroline began to shake her head, not willing to accept what her friend was silently telling her.</p>
<p>“It's okay Caroline. I’m okay.” Elena soothed, using that voice that was reserved for the most terrified of patients. Caroline could see Elena sitting behind a desk, reading over bad test results and telling a patient the last thing they wanted to hear. She saw her friend wrap her arms around the shoulders of someone falling into complete despair. Caroline could see that same compassion and kindness gazing up at her. “I need you to do something for me.”</p>
<p>“You can do it yourself once we get you up here.” Caroline hissed, trying to lift her but her arms burned with pain. She cried out, trying her hardest to pull Elena up but her body suddenly felt tired, weak from the day's events and no longer willing to help her do the impossible. She dug her nails into her friend’s skin, hoping that she could hook her fingers through and stop her from falling. Two injured hands were better than no friend at all.</p>
<p>“Caroline, I need you to listen okay?” Elena replied but Caroline shook her head, refusing  to listen. She began to sob, refusing to accept the reality before her. “You can’t lift me up and that's okay. Klaus is holding you down, if he moves, we both die and frankly I’m willing to let that happen. If I have to die so you can live, I’ll do it happily.”</p>
<p>“Stop being a martyr.” Caroline snapped, the venom in her voice taking her by surprise. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want to fight with her best friend yet again but mostly, she did not want to let go of her hand. Through all of this, from the moment they started running to the second they stood on that roof, Elena had always held Caroline’s hand; she refused to let go now. “This isn't heroic. It's tragic.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it's both but <em> listen </em>to me.” Elena took a deep breath. “I need you to tell Matt that I’m sorry. That he deserved better and that I wasn’t fair to him but do not tell him about Damon. Don’t break his heart like that. Let him be happy and tell him to find someone who loves him as much as he loved me.” </p>
<p>“Stop it.”</p>
<p>“When you find Bonnie, hug her for me. Tell her I love her, so much.” There was another sound of a crashing wave. The three of them turned to see a fresh wave racing towards them. It was smaller than the last but still caused enough damage in its wake. If they did not move soon, all three of them would be taken down with the oncoming storm. “One more thing and then you’re going to let go.”</p>
<p>“I’m not letting you fall.”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart-”</p>
<p>“No!” </p>
<p>“Tell my dad that I love him and Jermey. Just tell them that I’m sorry I can’t be here anymore but not mourn me. Please. Don’t let them mourn me. I don’t want you to mourn me.” Elena pleaded and Caroline couldn’t stop the painful tears overtaking her. She let out a terrified cry, refusing to promise Elena anything. She could stop herself to believing that she could still pull her up, she couldn’t let go. She couldn’t let friend die. “Let go.”</p>
<p>“I can’t.”</p>
<p>“You have to. Let me go. Caroline. It’s what I want. Please.” Caroline refused, she tried one last time to pull her but the water was coming closer. Elena let go of her wrist and wiggled her hand so it slipped out of Caroline’s grasp. The moment Elena started falling, Caroline felt as  though the entire world froze, all she could see was one of the people she loved most in the world, someone she considered her sister, falling into the oncoming water right before the strength of the wave hit the building.</p>
<p>
  <em> CRASH! </em>
</p>
<p>Klaus gripped Caroline tightly, jerking her backward and using all his body weight to get them away from the edge, his body covering hers and shielding her from any the worst of he hit. The wave didn’t reach the top of the building but they both could feel the devastating strike of mother nature. She felt her back hit the concrete but she couldn’t feel the pain. She let out a howl of grief, unable to stop the terror that consumed her so completely. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck, letting the third wave flow around them. </p>
<p>“I have you, Sweetheart. I have you. I’m so sorry.” Klaus soothed, trying to say the right thing when both knew that there was nothing he could say to make anything better. The world was coming to an end around them and even if they made it out alive, thousands have died, men, women and children all perished. Caroline knew that when she closed her eyes at night, she would always see the giant wave rushing towards her. </p>
<p>Caroline would always see Elena’s hand slipping from hers and falling into the tsunami below.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I actually made myself cry as I edited this chapter. I did not realize how impactful it was and I am so proud of it. This is my first time writing a natural disaster and I think for my first time, it was pretty good.</p>
<p>Let me know your thoughts and feelings below; rant or rage at me thats okay...just, tell me what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aftershock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Six waves in total hit, the last being an hour after the previous. Each tampered down after the first three, causing less and less damage with each. After a while, the crashing of the waves became nothing more than second nature. The impact no longer phased them as the building below them shook. Caroline cared little by then if the building collapsed, letting them drown. The pain of Elena falling from the crumpling building was still fresh in her mind. She replayed it over and over again as she listened to the tsunami slowly tamper down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus never once let go of her. His arms were acting as an anchor holding her strong, but he did not say a single word. Caroline turned her gaze upward to look at him, his eyes were focused on the devastation around them but she could see that he wasn’t really seeing the secerny at all. His thoughts were a million miles away, a place where she could not imagine what he was thinking in that moment. Caroline had never been through such a traumatic event before, this topping the worst experience of her life when she was nineteen, and knew that there was no precedence to what would happen next. In that moment, all she knew was that the tsunami was over and they had survived; except Elena had not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had cried everything she had already. A solid hour had passed since the shock waved over her, and she could not stop the pain and tears from wrecking her. Klaus never once let go, whispering kind words to her and just being someone she had needed. Caroline did not know what she would have done if he had not been there; perhaps she would have stood out on that building and let the rest of it crumble beneath her. The end result probably would have been easier than the waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the tears had stopped, the pair fell silent. Neither knew what to say or how to act. Nothing was making sense and they both just sat there, leaning against the iron railing that miraculously was still loosely bolted down to the strong part of the roof. In the back of her mind, Caroline knew that if that railing had lifted from its bolts, they would have gone with the waves. They just sat in silence upon that damaged building, listening to the last be of water that lingered behind; flowing like a river over the island that had once been the Maldives.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline shifted slightly, pressing herself closer to Klaus’s chest, feeling his white button down shirt that was clinging to his body, damp from the water that had drenched them. They were not dry by any means but they no longer were dripping head to toe in sea water. She could still feel how her black leggings stuck to her, chafing the inside of her legs. Her tank-top was practically see through and her sports bra was uncomfortably tight. If she curled her toes, she could feel the squishing of the water in her socks, assuming that if she attempted to stand or walk, she would be able to feel her feet consumed by water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus’s arms grew tighter around her as though he was afraid that if he let go, she would float away. He turned his head and looked up into the afternoon sun. It was hot and sitting upon the warm concrete did not make it any more comfortable. As the sun was hanging high in the sky, Caroline could feel her palm burn against the concrete. She would spread her fingers out against the ground in hopes that it would make her feel something more than the never ending despair that was radiating through her body. It was something to do, some activity that kept her mind briefly occupied but eventually the devastating silence that lingered between them was becoming far too much for her to bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Caroline asked, her voice low and hoarse; worn out from the hours of crying that she had done. Klaus startled slightly, turning to look down at her and she could see the shock and numbness rolling through him. Caroline had cried and screamed, panicking as the shock began to settle into her. Yet, Klaus stayed silent when the worse was over and Caroline had calmed. He stared blankly into nothing, and Caroline realized that it wasn’t just him being kind and giving her time to process; it was that he had to process on his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My siblings.” Klaus replied slowly and Caroline nodded, remembering that he was on the island with family and would have no knowledge if any of them were still alive. “We were supposed to be happy today. Rebekah was supposed to have the day of her dreams. I don’t know what time it is, because my phone is beyond damaged but I think they would have said their vows by now.” Caroline reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I can only hope that they still get the chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’ll do if they don’t make it. They are the only family I have, I can’t imagine a life without them, even though they drive me insane.” Klaus shook his head, leaning it back against the metal bar. “Elijah has always been my rock. Maybe it is the fact that he is the oldest but he always held us together when things got bad, especially everything that happened with Henrik and our parents. God. Henrik. He is just a kid and we all were so hard on him today and then all this happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t feel bad about that okay. You didn’t cause this. None of us caused this.” Caroline whispered, thinking back to the young teenaged boy she had seen with Klaus. She remembered how carefree the pair of them looked on the beach as well as how the rest of his family had been leading up to his sister’s wedding. She could not begin to imagine how terrified he must be, given the fact that he had no knowledge whether or not his family was alive. “Tell me about them. You all seem close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Intrusively so.” Klaus snorted but Caroline could see a faint smile on his lips. Yet, just as quickly as it appeared it vanished. A dispotent look came over his face and the sight made her already broken heart shatter even more. All Caroline could think about was Elena and wondering if Bonnie was alive or dead. She had gone over a thousand times in her head about what she would say to Grayson and Jeremy when she saw them, praying she would not have to hold Enzo’s devastated body when he learned the news of Bonnie’s possible death. She could not imagine how Klaus would feel, learning that his entire family was dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. If you don’t want to talk-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not that, Sweetheart. It's just that I don’t know what to say.” Caroline nodded, knowing that there was nothing correct to say. How does one make small talk in the wake of a natural disaster? Caroline idly thought about all the things they could have discussed if the world had not crumbled around them. She wondered if they were able to have that dance, dinner and just see how things went. But knew that this wasn’t a date; it wasn’t the sweet nothings whispered in the middle of the night after they discovered each other for the first time. Out of the million possibilities Caroline had thought she would get to know Klaus, being stranded with him after the ocean decided to show its fury was not one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then how about, I don’t know, what is it like living in London?” Caroline asked the first thing that came to her mind but something must have thawed because Klaus started laughing. It wasn’t a happy laugh but a laugh that sounded as though there was nothing else to give. All the tears were gone and there was nothing left but humorless laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drewery and wet.” He looked at her and continued to laugh. Caroline then broke and joined in on the laughter. She could feel her eyes grow damp and tears slid down her face. She toppled over slightly, resting her head against his shoulder; unable to sit up right. Klaus pulled her to him and they continued to laugh. Nothing was funny. Not a single thing should have made them laugh as though they had heard the funniest thing in the world but it was the only thing they had in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they laughed until their sides hurt and there was nothing left but that lingering silence again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We almost died.” Caroline added in a low and terrified voice. She thought about that moment she had gone under in the stairwell. She was prepared to let herself go, take a breath and stop the agony of drowning before it had even begun. Death didn’t scare her. She had made her peace with death a long time ago but what did terrify her was living in the wake of this moment; of everything that came after. Elena said she didn’t want to be mourned but Caroline knew that was a promise she wasn’t going to be able to keep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We didn’t.” She blinked again, contemplating on the concept of dying. She taught back the sounds of metal against metal, the searing pain and the never ending beeping of the hospital monitor. She remembered Elena’s hand in hers, that comforting smile and willingness to do anything Caroline needed. “I died once.” The words slipped out before she could stop herself and Klaus’s head snapped towards her. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” His voice was gentle and kind, making her give a bitter smile. She knew that voice. It was the one most likely used when he had to give a patient bad news; that their loved one didn’t make it out of surgery. Briefly, she wondered how many times he had to tell the family that they just lost someone they loved. “If you don’t want-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It's okay.” Caroline paused for a moment, thinking on that horrible night and the months of pain that followed. “I was nineteen and in the middle of my second semester at Yale. I worked part time as a waitress for extra cash on the weekends but I had to take the bus from campus into the heart of New Haven. I had done it a thousand times.” She blinked and took in a long breath. “It was the middle of February and we had a nasty snow storm. As a southern girl, snow was not something I was used to. A driver of a tractor trailer had hit black ice, side swiped the back of the bus. I was near the middle and the impact was...I can’t even describe it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to. I did a few rounds in the Emergency Room during my residency, I can only imagine.” Klaus reached out and took Caroline’s hand, giving her a gentle squeeze. It was an old wound and one that was only scabbed over. Every now and again, Caroline would pick at that old wound, letting it bleed fresh and waited for it to heal again. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of the windows shattered and I ended up pinned beneath the seat. I don’t remember much of it but a piece of glass was lodged into my lower torso. It punctured into my fallopian tubes and one of my ovaries. It was just after ten in the evening and the bus did not have a ton of passengers so no one was hurt.``</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I was.” Caroline muttered lowly, looking down at her abdomen. “When I got to the ER I was bleeding internally, they had to have emergency surgery.” Klaus began drawing comforting circles on her knuckles and Caroline was thankful for it; it provided a sense of comfort that she never realized she needed so badly. “With my injuries and the amount of bleeding, I had to have a salpingo-oophorectomy or my fallopian tubes would have ruptured from the damage. So they removed my right fallopian tube and ovary. During the procedure, I flatlined. It was only a minute but enough for me to be considered legally dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you came back. You survived and that is what matters.” Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead. If it had been anyone else, Caroline would have been startled, but there was something about Klaus that didn’t make her feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he was the only person she had to lean on at that moment. Instead of rebuffing him, Caroline leaned in closer, resting her head against his chest. Klaus wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. “Were you pregnant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being a doctor, even though it is not your field, I shouldn’t be surprised you asked that. The rupture of a fallopian tube typically is the result of a fertilized egg attaching itself outside of the uterus.” Caroline knew she sounded as though she was reading from one of her medical journals but that was easier than letting herself feel that old wound resurfacing. She closed her eyes and for a split second, tried to pretend that they were anywhere else. “Responsible wasn’t it? A freshman at Yale gets pregnant by her high school boyfriend at Christmas. I guess with an ectopic pregnancy, I would have lost the baby either way. It was a strange night. I died and lost a child I didn’t even know I had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline, it has been at least a decade since I did any study on gynecology but typically speaking, between the ectopic pregnancy, the damage from the accident you’re describing to your lower abdomen, that would leave lingering side effects on your remaining ovary.” His inquiry was gentle and warm but Caroline knew what he was implying. It was something that always made her pause when she had the potential at getting serious with someone. “How bad is the scaring?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty bad. The doctors said that while the chances are small of me conceiving a child, it is even more unlikely that I would be able to carry one to term.” Caroline let out a low breath, thinking back on that cold day when her innocence was stripped away from her; realizing that one of her dreams of being a mother could possibly never happen. Now, she was stuck on a rooftop, lingering after something far worse, reflecting on old wounds to ignore fresh ones. “You know, the funny thing is, I was more upset at the loss of being able to have a child than the fact that I had technically died. Crazy if you think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not crazy.” Klaus gripped her hand and began running his fingers over her knuckles. “You died, that is something that will stick with you but the more important factor is that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not only that but something that you had wanted, I’m assuming, was taken away from you at such a young age. It is not crazy in the slightest that you would be more affected by that because it is something you have to live with.” Caroline nodded, processing his words and wondering if he was right. Her own death was not something she feared but rather just something that was to be expected one day. It was part of the reason why she was so willing to take that breath underwater and let herself drift out to sea. “Did the father know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyler? About the baby?” Klaus nodded and Caroline shook her head. “No. I never told him. Mom and….Elena….came out to Connecticut to see me and mom stayed with me for awhile. By the time I went back to Mystic Falls it was Christmas again and he started dating the woman he is now married to and expecting a baby with. Honestly, I felt that it was better to put it to rest. Only Bonnie and….Elena knew about the baby. I didn’t even tell my mom. I  was an adult so the doctors never relaid the news to her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your dad? Did he fly out to see you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Caroline snorted and rolled her eyes. “I haven’t spoken to my dad in god knows how long. The last I heard was that he lived in Georgia. Up and left when I was three and I saw him a few times during my childhood and was constantly bailed on me as a teenager. By the time I was off to college, I stopped trying and he never reached out. Even with my accident and everything, and I know my mom tracked him down.” Klaus gave her an incredulous look, appearing shocked that her own father would have tracked her down when he heard of her near fatal accident. “Father of the year, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I thought my parents were bad.” Klaus muttered and shook his head, staring out into the wreckage and emptiness left behind. Caroline wanted to ask what he meant, thinking back to how he had mentioned that his parents were no longer in the picture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had that just been today? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline thought, feeling as though the promise he had made of a dance and dinner was a thousand years ago; a memory washed out to sea. “No. Actually, mine are far worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He leaned his head back against the railing, and turned his eyes up to the sky. Klaus reached for her hand, pulling her close as though she was a liferaft keeping him a float. “My parents are monsters, that is something I’ve come to terms with a long time ago. Sometimes, I just don’t understand how people can be so evil. I never understood how some men could lay a hand on an innocent child or how a mother can just stand back and watch, choosing the side of the man she married and turning her back on her children completely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” Caroline didn’t know what to say. Klaus turned to look at her and she could see the heartbreaking look on his face.His past molded him to be the man before her, a man who despite the trauma and tragedies that had to be hidden away in the darkest parts of his mind allowed  him to be that carefree man on the beach. A man who would do anything for someone, a child who was dying simply because he had the power to save them. Memories of the surgery he had performed to save a little boy the year before flashed through her mind as did  the conversation they had the night they had met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How can you say no to parents who are willing to do anything to save their child?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline leaned forward and placed a kiss on his shoulder. A thousand images passed  through her in a second. A small child curled up on a hospital bed, covered in bruises, their monster standing over them claiming they had fallen down the stairs. Endless ER visits during her rotation, child after child, call after call. Never really ever being able to save the child, only able to look at the tragedy afterwards. Suddenly, the child in her mind looked up at her with curly blonde hair and shining blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elijah kept his head down but cared for us afterwards. He got a scholarship to uni, and left as quickly as he could. I never blamed him. I did the same thing honestly. Kol ran away at seventeen. Lived on the streets for six months before Elijah found him. Although part of me thinks he allowed himself to be found because he turned eighteen and couldn’t be forced to go back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you? What did you do?” Caroline implored but deep down she knew the answers. She saw the love  for his siblings and he was the type of man who would put himself in the line of fire to protect others. The sound of crashing waves and an impossible hit filled her and she knew that she would not be alive without Klaus. She would have died had he not been there. She closed her eyes and let the enormity of the truth hit her. The memory resurfacing with an impossible fury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Klaus gripped Caroline tightly, jerking her backward and using all his body weight to get them away from the edge; his body covering hers and shielding her from any the worst of he hit. The wave didn’t reach the top of  the building but they both could feel the devastating strike of mother nature. She felt her back hit the concrete but she couldn’t feel the pain. She let out a howl of grief, unable to stop the terror that consumed her so completely. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck; letting the third wave flow around them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took the beatings.” Klaus replied with a far too easy tone, pulling Caroline from remembering the tsunami. As she looked at Klaus, she wondered if he was even speaking to her or just lost in the memories of his life, looking back at every moment as though he was on the brink of death. It was something Caroline could both appreciate and understand. “If it was me, then it wasn’t them. The amount of times I got between Mikael and Rebekah, I lost count. When I got into Oxford, even though I was forced to use the Mikaelson name, it actually became harder if you can believe that. And then came Henrik.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seems a lot younger than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was fifteen when he was born and the reason I kept coming back. He had to know that someone was there for him. Rebekah did her best when I went off to college but the amount of calls I got in the middle of the night to come and get them.” Caroline could see Rebekah’s face, covering in fresh bruises, holding a small child and it broke her heart. “Elijah and I would come and get her, no questions asked. God, the amount of times I call child protective services and they did nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I still remember the kids that would come into the ER in New York time after time and yet they always placed the kids back with their parents. I just…..reunification they call it. Bullshit more like it.” She had always thought that the state did not do enough to protect the children, horrors of the foster care system as an excuse but sometimes the true horrors are found in the parents who birthed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They came through in the end.” Klaus shrugged and turned to look back at the empty abyss that surrounded them. “I was twenty-three and just starting medical school when we got the call. Henrik was eight and had been beaten so badly that they were finally removing him. Elijah was twenty-five and more stable, just starting out but had the room to keep him. Henrik was placed with him for the time being. Eventually, we both got custody and it's been the five of us ever since.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re survivors. All of you. And I can see that you all became amazing people.” There was a deep sense of pride she felt for him. Here was a man who had been born into hell and turned into one who dedicated his life to saving others. Caroline could only pray that they all were okay because she did not know what he would do if any of them had died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Elena. Bonnie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears sprung to her eyes and she had to shut them tightly, calming herself. She could not afford to have another breakdown because she did not think that she would be able to survive it. She blocked the feeling of Elena slipping between her grasps and the fear that Bonnie was also dead. She couldn’t dwell on it. Thinking about it made it real and nothing felt real anymore; not even the sun that was beating down on her or how damp her clothes felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. Sometimes I wonder if…” Klaus paused and sat up straighter, his eyes darting around the sky in search of something. Caroline was about to ask him what he was looking for but then she heard it. The flapping of blades, a distinct sound that could only come from a helicopter. She shot to her feet, Klaus following behind and they both looked up to the sky, hoping to see the one thing that would save them and after a few blinks, they could see something large and black surveying over the wreckage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are looking for survivors.” The words came out as a whisper but a bubble of hope was forming inside Caroline that she couldn’t help but to start jumping up and down. She waved her arms, trying to catch the attention of the helicopter. Beside her, Klaus was also waving his hands; a look of both relief and terror on his face, a prayer that the helicopter did not miss them on their lips. “Over here! We are over here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline knew that yelling wouldn’t help, for there was no way they could hear them but it made her feel better. Hearing Klaus’s voice ringing out beside her, caused her to feel a little less ridiculous as she continued to do the one thing she had not done in years; </span>
  <em>
    <span>pray. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The moment the helicopter rotated and began flying closer to them, slowing down to hover over them, Caroline for the first time since the earth began to shake beneath them she felt hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of the blades of the helicopter circling overhead was deafening, and blocked out every other sound that penetrated the air. It caused a strong wind that  caused her damp and matted hair to stick to the sides of her cheek. Klaus reached out and pulled her into a warm embrace and he let out a laugh, Caroline hearing the relief in his voice. She buried her face in his chest, allowing her body to relax; the aches in her body never felt so painful in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to be okay. We’re getting out of this. We survived.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Survived. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline felt the tears pooling in her eyes again, unsure if it was from the relief of seeing the ending in sight or the pain of the day's events; </span>
  <em>
    <span>of Elena. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They survived but Elena had not, among so many others; possibly even Bonnie and any of Klaus’s siblings. So when she pulled away from Klaus’s chest to see a rope ladder being tossed down to them, Caroline was unsure if she deserved such salvation. “Go on, Sweetheart. You first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up into Klaus’s eyes and the sad smile on his lips, she was reminded how he saved her not only once but twice in the span of that dreadful day. It was for him that she reached out and gripped the ladder and began to climb. The ladder was wobbling, blowing in the wind the wings of the helicopter created; yet they were nothing compared to the crashing waves of the tsunami. When she reached the top, a hand reached down and pulled her into the helicopter. The moment she sat down into one of the seats, a man with dark skin and matching eyes shoved a headset into her hands and motioned for her to put them on her head, just like he was wearing. She followed his directions and watched as he held out his hand to help Klaus into the cabin, handing him the same set of headphones and then closed the door, shutting them inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” He asked them, his eyes looking between them both. Caroline found that she couldn’t answer him but she just nodded. Klaus reached over and pulled her close to him. The helicopter began flying away and as they moved, Caroline could not help but look out the window, not only seeing the full effect of the day’s tragedy but that crumbling building they had been stranded on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before her was nothing more than the evidence of a vengeful god. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, We’re alright.” Klaus answered, sounding more tired than she had ever heard him. Turning away from the window, Caroling leaned into Klaus’s arms and rested her head against him as comfortably as she could. His arms went around her, holding her tightly; a silent promise that he was still there and was not going to leave her alone for a moment. “I’m Klaus and this Caroline.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Marcel and we will get you looked at, make sure you’re alright.” Neither said anything to him but Caroline could feel Klaus’s body relax against the seat of the helicopter. Feeling his comfortable body against hers, Caroline closed her eyes and felt her body begging to succumb to the exhaustion the day had washed over her. As she drifted off to sleep, the last thing she saw was Elena’s eyes looking back at her and her voice lulling her into the comfortable darkness she desperately needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let go.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to. Let me go. Caroline. It’s what I want. Please.” Caroline refused, she tried one last time to pull her but the water was coming closer. Elena let go of her wrist and wiggled her hand so it slipped out of Caroline’s grasp. The moment Elena started falling, Caroline felt as  though the entire world froze, all she could see was one of the people she loved most in the world, someone she considered her sister, falling into the oncoming water right before the strength of the wave hit the building.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had gone down by the time Caroline was woken up by the sound of Klaus’s voice, pulling her from the slumber that she didn’t want to wake from. She blinked open her eyes and saw Klaus’s tired ones gazing down at her. As she sat up, she could feel the helicopter begin to descend, landing on a stretch of concrete outside a large building that looked like a warehouse where dozens of people were running into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Caroline asked, the sleep still thick in her voice. She reached up and tried to rub it from her eyes; smelling the stench of salt and grime still on her skin. She wondered if they would have a shower or something for her to clean the ocean off of her, never wanting to see another beach in her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sri Lanka.” Marcel answered easily. “The United Nations set up a hospital here as quickly as they could and dispatched us to find survivors.” There was something in his voice that told Caroline that it was not just survivors they were searching for, but so  they could gain  a better understanding of the damage that had been done. “There are doctors inside and they will help  you get cleaned up and check over your injuries, but you’ll be okay. You did it. It's over now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline couldn’t help but disagree. Something told her that everything was just beginning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the helicopter touched down, Marcel opened the sliding door and the three of them climbed out, Marcel shouting something to the pilot before walking them towards the warehouse. Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline, pulling her close to him and refusing to let go. Caroline wondered if the movement was more to provide himself with comfort than her. She chose to believe that it was a mixture of both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they stepped inside the make-shift hospital, Caroline saw that it had been equipped with everything the United Nations would need to treat those who had been injured due to the tsunami. There were beds set up in rows, some were filled with people while others were empty. Caroline could see parts of the warehouse were sectioned off, providing secure and private areas for emergency surgeries and areas for examinations. Medical gear and other necessities were pushed up against the wall; shelves and shelves of supplies lined the wall completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dozens of people were running wild, all in scrubs and blue vests with the United Nations logo printed on the back. She realized that they were not the first  people to be rescued from the wreckage. She searched each face to see if she found one that looked familiar and yet, none of the survivors were someone she knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bonnie was not among the survivors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Caroline could process her disappointment and fear, a nurse swept her towards one of the beds and sat her down; pulling out dozens of pieces of medical equipment, checking every inch of her, searching for anything life threatening. It was a blur, a series of tasks Caroline herself had done a thousand times but none that she could focus on directly. She just let them work on her, tuning out all their questions and sinking into a state of shock; a realization that she was no longer stuck on that rooftop waiting for death, holding Klaus’s hand as though it was her life line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that Klaus was no longer beside her, Caroline began searching the massive room, only to find him a few beds away from her, watching her every move to ensure she was still there. Her shoulders relaxed at the sight of him and Klaus gave her a small smile, his eyes never leaving hers. It was clear that he was clinging to her as much as she was clinging to him. Caroline felt as though she had no one else in the world to hold onto and without Klaus, she did not know how she would be able to hold herself together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mame, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mame, </span>
  </em>
  <span>can I have your name?” Caroline’s gaze jerked from Klaus towards the woman who was now crouching down in front of her. She had jet black hair that was pulled back and pale skin. Her french accent was heavy and she had wide dark eyes that held concern in them. She wore a long white coat and not the same blue U.N shirt, telling Caroline that she was a United Nations doctor. “My name is Dr. Sophie Devereaux. Can you tell me yours?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline. Caroline Forbes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Miss Forbes, you’re doing okay. You have a rather nasty bruise on your back that probably is going to hurt for a while along with several deep cuts and most likely will be sore for a good bit but you’re lucky. You got out okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t feel lucky.” The response was automatic and as she gazed around at the other patients, she knew that the doctors words were correct, she could have ended up in a far worse situation than the one she was in. She could have ended up like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elena. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tears filled her eyes again and she blinked them away. She no longer felt the panic but the heavy devastation was still burying itself in her chest. “Sorry. I didn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not apologize.” Sophie replied, stopping Caroline from continuing. She reached out and held her hand tightly. “You just went through hell. It is okay to be upset. It is okay to break down.”  A nurse walked over to them, holding what appeared to be scrubs in her hand; along with a fresh pair of sneakers. She handed them off to Caroline who took them greedily, feeling just how uncomfortable her leggings and sneakers were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. “There are portable showers set up, through those doors there. If you want to clean up and change, go ahead. There are plenty of beds here and throughout the warehouse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I getting home?” She never wanted to go back to Mystic Falls more than she had in that moment. She never wanted to return to this part of the world again, never able to look at the ocean water the same way again. If she never stepped onto another sandy beach, Caroline thought that it would be too soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to work on that. Okay. But right now, we just need to get you out of those clothes. Will you be okay?” Caroline let out a disappointed sigh and saw that Klaus had gotten up from his bed, slowly making his way towards the doors that held the showers; looking over his shoulder at her as though he was waiting for her. Caroline nodded her head to the doctor and slowly stood from the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus held out his hand and she took it easily, molding herself into his side. Neither spoke a word as they walked towards the showers, refusing to let go of one another. Klaus opened the metal doors and Caroline went inside, to see several temporary camping showers lined up against the wall and Caroline thought that there had to be more than just this, given the size of the warehouse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head before heading towards one of the showers. The sound of running water jared Caroline into moving, feeling Klaus’s eyes on her as she went. She reached up and pulled down the zipper on the orange polyester fabric and reached up to switch on the falling water that had already been put in the large container above. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the shower of water falling in front of her caused her to freeze. The sight of the giant wave rushing towards her came back to her in seconds. She was once again in the stairwell, listening to the sound of hell approaching at a rapid pace. The bruise on her back began painfully obvious in that moment. Her body ached and  the sound of water falling in that small portable shower made the fear swell up inside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Caroline heard it before she felt it. It sounded like a thousand horses stampeding far more quickly than should have been possible. They froze on the spot, listening to the rushing water coming closer and closer. Caroline looked at Klaus and Elena’s faces, both morphed into one of fear. All three turned to look at the far wall, bracing themselves for the impact. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The force of the impact caused Caroline to fly back into the wall, hitting it harder than anything she had experienced. A rough dull pain made its way up her back as she bounced off the concrete wall and hit the stairs. The far side of the wall crumbled beside them, causing  dirty salt water to cover them and Caroline felt herself being pulled with the water, like a tide sucking her out into sea.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart.” Klaus’s voice sounded beside her, his hand resting gently on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and she just broke down completely. The tears fell down her cheeks and she could no longer hold them back. She sobbed harder and harder. “Shhh, it's okay. Come here.” Klaus pulled her into his arms, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Caroline buried her face into his chest, letting the fresh tears stain his already ruined shirt. “Let it out, it's okay. It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing is okay anymore.” Caroline let out in between sobs and Klaus did not try and correct her, instead letting her get the frustrations out. She did not know how long they had stood there, listening to the sound of the showers running and to the sound of her sobs wrecking through her. When she pulled away, wiping her tear stained cheeks, she looked up at Klaus; noting the heartbroken expression on his face. “How are you standing strong right now? How are you holding yourself together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Klaus replied, pulling away from her. He began unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it to the side once he slipped it from his shoulders, the white undershirt quickly to follow. Caroline looked at his naked chest, not in desire but noting that his skin was covered in bruises; just like she knew hers must be. “I suppose it just hasn’t hit me yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline nodded understanding what he meant. She pulled her tank top over her head and began undressing completely.  Klaus looked over  to her and part of her felt as though she should have wanted  to cover herself; but she didn’t. Klaus did not ogal her or leer at her body as some other man might have, he looked at her body in the same way she had looked at his; noting each bruise and cut that mared her skin. There was a trust that lingered in their gaze that she knew that would never break after surviving such a tragedy together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anything, Caroline wondered if that was the only good thing to have been forged in the last twenty-four hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling her gaze away from Klaus, she stepped into her own shower and let the water hit her skin. She hissed at the feeling of the hot water touching her sore body. All the pain and aches were creeping up on her, making themselves known. Caroline welcomed them; feeling the physical side effects of a natural disaster reminded her that she was alive. She had survived and had not been swept out into the harsh ocean depths. She was thankful for the bruises and the pain, but the guilt nestled into her chest, making itself at home and taking root deep in her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and Elena’s bright brown eyes met hers. She swore she could hear her best friend’s laugh flowing around her. Caroline replayed each and every conversation they had shared in  the final few days of Elena’s life and Caroline wished she could have taken back everything she had said. Thoughts of Damon and Matt’s broken heart seemed so irrelevant in the grand scheme of everything. Caroline had never felt so small before but she supposed that a massive wave ruining everything in its path was as good as anything to show her just how tiny her life was compared to the world around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but let the tears fall from her eyes again as she washed the deprease from her body; using the soap and shampoo that was nestled into the pocket of the shower. She knew that Klaus could hear her crying and it did not mortify her as it would have. Klaus was nothing more than a stranger she had just met but he had already seen her at her worst; so letting herself cry and be vulnerable with him near only felt natural; if not expected. She continued to break down as she heard the shower beside her shut off and Klaus’s footsteps hit the ground beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline stood in the shower until the water ran out. She looked upward and noticed that the jug had run out. She suddenly felt cold, wrapping her around her wet body. She stepped out of the shower to find Klaus leaning against the wall, waiting for her. He had dressed in a pair of blue comfortable looking scrubs, his hair went and curly. He held a dry towel in his hands, a wet one discarded on the floor in a pile with their old ruined clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus pushed off the wall and unfolded the towel. At first she had thought that he would have it to her but he didn’t. Gently, he began drying her off, his hands working over her naked body with precision. The care and softness he showed her was more intimate than any sexual act she had engaged in with previous lovers. She knew that him inspecting her was as much for himself as it was for her. He was the only thing he had to cling to and he needed to ensure that she was safe and okay. Caroline closed her eyes and let Klaus silently care for her, thankful she had him in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was dry, Klaus handed her the smaller pair of scrubs and watched her dress. She ran her fingers through her knotted blonde hair, wishing she had a hair tie in order to pull it back; refusing to use the one that had just been through the tsunami with her. Caroline never wanted to touch anything from that dreadful day, even something as small as a hair tie. As though he was sensing her thoughts, Klaus moved  towards a series of lockers that Caroline had not even realized were there when she had entered the room. Klaus opened one of the metal doors and she could see several towels and other items behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The United Nations worked quickly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline thought idly, her mind unable to really process anything else. Klaus found a bag and pulled out a fresh hair tie. He tossed  the bag back into the locker and walked over to her, standing behind her and began to braid her hair. His fingers were quick and elegant, gently brushing the skin of her neck as the braid touched her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you learn to braid hair?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rebekah.” Klaus’s voice was harder than before, his hands paused for a second. Caroline heard him suck in a breath before continuing to pull her hair back. Once the tie was fastened tightly, Caroline turned around and stood on her tip-toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek and pulling him into a hug. They stood there holding each other for a moment, neither wanting to let go of the other, but when the door opened to reveal another person, someone she didn’t know, and they both knew that their time for silence was up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Caroline whispered as Klaus bent down to grab their discarded clothing and tossed them into a waste bin by the door. He reached out to grip her hand and they made their way out into the main area of the warehouse, only to be greeted by the sight of pure chaos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A whole new round of survivors had been brought in from the wreckage and by the looks of it, these people were not as lucky. Stretchers of people were lining the door and all the nurses were rushing along, trying to tend to as many people as they could. Sophie was running towards a specific stretcher with a young girl laying on it and even from a small distance, Caroline could see the little girl curling her arm towards her in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight reminded Caroline of her residency in New York, late nights in the Emergency Room after a car accident or some other life threatening tragedy looked eerily similar to the warehouse. It was just another hospital and just another night. Something clicked inside Caroline then and the grief and guilt buried  themself down as the dedicated part of her resurfaced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a doctor.” She whispered to herself, dropping Klaus’s hand and raced towards Sophie who was checking on the woman. She could vaguely hear Klaus calling after her, his footsteps following hers. She touched Sophie’s shoulder, the other woman about to  tell her off for interrupting but Caroline did not give her the chance to finish. “I’m a doctor. Put me to work and let me help.” Sophie looked at her in a dubious manner and Caroline let out an annoyed huff. “My name is Dr. Caroline Forbes. I graduated from Yale and did my residency in New York City.” She looked over her shoulder and pointed at Klaus. “He is a surgeon, we can help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is right. We can help.” Klaus replied, stepping up, not even caring that Caroline volunteered his services to Sophie. There was little point of waiting around and watching the chaos unfold when she could help. A fresh round of adrenaline was pulsing through her, distracting her from the fact that she was on the verge of falling into shock again. “I’m Dr. Niklaus Mikaelson. What do you need because by the looks of it, you need all the help you can get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you” Sophie nodded just as the doors burst open again and Marcel was bringing in another stretcher with a woman laying on it. Without being told, both Klaus and Caroline ran over as they were laying the stretcher down onto the ground. As Caroline kneeled down beside the red iron of the uncomfortable looking mattress built into the stretcher, a breath caught in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elena.” Caroline whispered as she looked at the woman, a brief moment of hope swelling up in her, only for it to be dashed seconds later. This woman wasn’t Elena at all. The long brown locks were too curly and her nose too straight, her skin had more of a darker tan than Elena’s had. Caroline’s eyes burned but she shook herself, turning to look down at the bloodstained shirt to see what appeared to be a sharp piece of metal from a car or building lodged into her abdomen, directly into the edges of her pelvis. “Can you remove that? It's not a heart but, surgery is surgery right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question was directed towards Klaus, his eyes inspecting the wound just as Caroline had. The woman moaned in pain, consciousness slipping in and out of her. Caroline reached  down and took her hand, letting her know that she was not alone. She could not pull herself away from her face, watching as the tears slipped down her cheeks. A small part in the back of her mind had wished that it was Elena’s hand she was holding, almost hating the woman for looking too much like her friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They left the metal alone during the helicopter ride here, that's good. Kept her from bleeding out. That metal is the only thing that is keeping her alive but it will become perilous once it is removed.” Klaus told her, the doctor in him shifting into focus. “Is there somewhere I can prop her up? If I am going to remove that and keep her from bleeding out, I need to be standing.” Klaus told Marcel, who was still standing over them and nodded. Marcel reached down and picked up one end of the stretcher while Klaus grabbed the other end. Caroline did not let go of the woman’s hand, following Marcel’s lead as the took the stretcher behind one of the white curtains and sat the stretcher back down. There was a bed behind the curtain and a stand beside it with generic looking materials on them. “On the count of three, help me lift her and I can take it from here.”  Marcel nodded and Klaus began to count. “One. Two. Three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline dropped her hand and stepped back, allowing them to place the woman on the bed bed. The woman cried out in pain, her hand going towards the wound in her abdomen but Caroline quickly grabbed her hand, pulling it away from touching the piece of metal. She linked their fingers together and saw as the woman’s eyes opened and Caroline gazed at the familiar shade of brown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not Elena. Not Elena. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got it from here, go help them out there.” Klaus ordered Marcel and the emergency responder nodded, rushing around the white curtain. Klaus turned back to Caroline and pulled her gaze from the woman. His eyes flickered towards the woman and he noted her resemblance. “She is not your friend. Can you do this? If not, go get another doctor or nurse.” Caroline nodded her head, refusing to leave. Something told Caroline that she needed to stay and see this through. “It's okay, Sweetheart if you can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell me what to do and I’ll be fine. I’ve been through worse.” Caroline told him seriously and Klaus nodded, his gaze still worried as he looked at her. Both knew that this was not a time for proper procedure. There was no washing up beforehand or gloves slipping onto their hands. Klaus just went to work, grabbing a series of towels and handing them to Caroline. He grabbed the pair of scissors off the tray and began cutting the woman’s small shorts off her body, being careful not to move the shard as he peeled the denim from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to pull the metal shard from her abdomen. Right now it is acting as a plug, holding the blood in but once it is out, I will need to work fast to stop the bleeding and stitch up the wound. I need you to keep pressure on her abdomen, minimizing the bleeding as much as possible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Let's do this.” Caroline let out a low breath and took the small towels from Klaus’s hand. Klaus grabbed a pair of small looking metal graspers, not the ideal instrument for such a procedure but it was what they had to work with at the moment. There was no time to search for supplies. Klaus took the metal graspers and gently, but tightly gripped the small shard of metal in her stomach. Slowly, he began wiggling the piece of metal from side to side as he tried  to pull it out. The woman cried out in pain, a torturous sound that shook Caroline to her core. “Shh, it's okay. You’re doing okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts! Please. Stop!” The woman begged, before slipping into a language Caroline did not know. She wished that there was a way to sedate her, ease the pain as Klaus worked but in a pop up hospital, setup in a hurry in order to aid the survivors of the tsunami, general anesthesia was not a luxury they had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh. Its’ okay. Everything is going to be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, is there a lighter or something on that tray that can be used to heat up a scalpel?” Klaus asked, his gaze still focused on the wound, wiggling the metal gently, trying not to break it and make it smaller than it already was. Caroline turned to look at the table and did not see anything. Their eyes met and Caroline knew what Klaus wanted, an old technique that would be painful but effective to stop the bleeding. She placed the towels beside Klaus, running around the white curtain, letting him continue to work on the metal. Sophie was kneeling by a little girl a few feet away, wrapping what appeared to be broken hair in a sling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Deveraux!” Sophie looked up and Caroline ran over to her. “Do you have a lighter or something? A wound needs cauterized. Klaus is working to remove a piece of metal that is lodged into a woman's lower abdomen but she will bleed out if we cannot kill off the bad tissue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thierry!” Sophie called over her shoulder, towards a man who was wearing one of the blue United Nations shirts with a red vest over it. He was clearly a first responder much like the man who had pulled Klaus and Caroline from the rooftop had been. “You're lighter, give it to her. Now.” The man reached into his pocket and Caroline could see a pack of cigarettes peaking up. He tossed the lighter to Caroline who caught it easily. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline ran back behind the curtains to see Klaus’s long fingers pulling the edges of the wound apart as he began pulling the piece of metal out of her skin. It was longer than Caroline had thought, piercing deeping into her body, causing her to bleed out faster and more than expected. Caroline handed Klaus the lighter, grabbed the towels and pressed down on the wound, coating her hand in blood. The woman cried out again, her eyes shut tight and her hands curling into her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Мамо! Моля те накарайте го да спре!” Caroline could not understand what she was saying but she knew that she was begging, pleading for the pain to stop. All Caroline could do was press down on the wound, knowing that it caused her more pain but needed to be done in order to save her life. Klaus grabbed a scalpel and clicked the lighter on. As quickly as he could, he heated up the end of the scalpel just before the metal started to turn red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lift.” Caroline obeyed, pulling the towels from the woman’s pelvis and watched as Klaus pressed the hot scalpel into the wound for a few seconds and then retreating; the woman screaming even louder. In the back of Caroline’s mind, she wondered what the others on the other side of the curtain were thinking, hearing the screams of what sounded like torture. “It looks like the metal pierced the top of the pelvic area but if we can cauterize the wound, it will be fine. Once we can get the bleeding to stop, I’ll have to stitch the outer wound. I’ll need you to hold the flashlight on the tray to give me more light.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lift.” Over and over they worked to cauterize the wound, stopping the blood from seeping out  and preventing her from losing too much blood. When the bleeding slowed, Klaus tossed the hot scalpel to the side along with the lighter that was now covered in blood. He reached for the items that Caroline knew would most likely be found in the typical surgical suture kit. He began threading the needle and began stitching the opened wound, the needle piercing through her skin, sealing the edges together. Caroline picked up the flashlight, clicking it on for Klaus and then looked down at the woman, whose eyes were open, blankly staring up at the ceiling and tears streaming down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” With her free hand, she reached down and gripped hers. “My name is Caroline and you’re going to be okay. I know it hurts now but once we get you fixed up, you’ll be good as new. We just need you to stay still. Okay?” The woman nodded her head, her lips pursing together as though she was trying not to scream again. “What is your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katerina.” She answered and Caroline placed her accent as Eastern European, briefly remembering the night before as a man called after on the beach. Even then, Caroline had been taken aback by the resemblance she held to Elena, making her pause even that morning when she saw her on the side of the road. “Katerina Petrova.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you from?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bulgaria but I’ve been living in the Maldives for the past few years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What brought you there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A man.” Katerina replied, letting out a small laugh which turned into a hard yell, her hand gripping Caroline’s tightly. She dug her nails into Caroline’s skin, leaving halfmoon marks in her palm. “Ah fuck!” Katerina screamed, her eyes snapping shut again. Caroline looked over to see Klaus tying a knot on the wound. “Mama! Stop! Make it stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, the worst is over okay. I promise.” Caroline soothed, glancing at Klaus who was adding the final touches on the stitching. Her heart beat began to slow, not even realizing just how quickly it had been pounding. She let out a breath as squeezed Katerina’s hand back. “You did well. You’re so brave and strong. You’re a survivor and you’re going to be okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All done. Just need to disinfect the wound.” Klaus said as he cut the end of the thread, leaving a neat and long stitch on Katerina’s lower abdomen. Caroline clicked off the flashlight and tossed it onto the tray, the clattering sound breaking the tension between the three of them. Katerina’s shoulders relaxed, resting back against the bed and her eyes blinking. Klaus opened a small pack of disinfectant swabs and began cleaning up the area around the wound, causing Katerina to hiss at the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Katerina whispered and Caroline nodded, giving her a gentle smile and nodding. Caroline looked down to their linked hands, gazing at the blood that was coating their hands and she could see how pale Katerina was from losing the blood. “I thought I was going to die. Even when I saw the helicopter coming and pulling me out, I thought that damn wave was going to kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to grab some more towels and some water to wipe everything down.” Klaus whispered behind her, his eyes flickering towards Katerina. Caroline nodded, knowing that she needed to stay with her until they were able to move her. The surgery was over but that did not mean that everything was perfectly fine. They would need to keep an eye on her for a little while to ensure that nothing went wrong. Klaus whipped his hands on his scrubs and walked around the curtain, leaving  them alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to tell me about it?” Caroline asked, knowing that she didn’t want to really hear about the tragedy, it was still fresh in her mind. The aches and pain that she had blocked out as she assisted Klaus with the surgery were slowly creeping back to her. “Because I was in it too. The tsunami but look at us. We both survived.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? How did you survive?” Caroline didn’t know if she wanted to answer. Did not know if she was ready to speak the words aloud but Katerina’s eyes were so much like Elena’s that it tore at her deeply. It had always been hard for Caroline to refuse Elena anything at all and while she did not know this woman, for a moment it felt like she was speaking to her best friend again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rooftop. Waited it out with Klaus, um sorry. The guy who just did surgery on you.” Caroline answered and Katerina nodded in understanding.  “But we didn’t all make it. A friend of mine...she got washed away.” Katerina gripped her hand tightly and Caroline could see a hardness appear in her eyes, the terror that they both had lived through still fresh in her mind. “But we didn’t. Did we? We’re still here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re still here.” Katerina paritoted back at her, taking a few shallow breaths as she did. “I was alone. I had just got done arguing with my….god I don’t even know who he is. Boyfriend?” She shook her head and Caroline remained silent; remembering how she had screamed at some man the night before at the beachside bar. “Bastard turned out to be married.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!?” Katerina gave a small laugh, wincing in pain as she did. “Anyway, I had gone for a walk, trying to clear my head. I was lucky to be heading away from the beach when it hit. I was running so fast and everything was a blur. I held onto a tree or something, I don’t remember how I managed it but I just held on. A broken car door came rushing towards me and part of it got lodged into my side. That's when I knew I was going to die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t die.” Caroline reminded her as she reached out with her bloody hands and pushed a stray brown curl out of her face. Katerina blinked up at her and once again, it struck Caroline at the similarity between her and Elena. The differences were striking but she ignored them, it was like her friend was laying down before her, hurt but alive. “You’re still here. You held on and you didn’t let go. Okay. You didn’t get swept away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus walked around the curtain with fresh towels, a change of clothes and a basin full of water with him. Caroline’s gaze broke and she shook her head; pulling herself from the moment. Elena slipped away and Caroline blinked to see Katerina lying before her. She pulled away, letting Katerina’s hand go and let out a slow breath. She did not know why her mind was playing tricks on her, making her see Elena when it was obvious that she wasn’t really there at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Elena is gone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline reminded herself, reaching for the towels and wiping off her hands. Klaus dipped one into the water and began washing Katerina’s midriff, ensuring that the area around the wound was clean before he put a bandage over top. Caroline stood there silently, trying not to look at Katerina’s face, knowing that it would just remind her of the one truth she kept playing over and over in her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There  you go. All cleaned up.” Klaus smiled at Katerina, the patient nodding in thanks. “Caroline would you mind helping put a pair of scrub pants on her? Maybe cleaning her up?” Knowing that Klaus, while he had just operated on her, would not want to dress a female patient; especially one he did not know well. His tone was low and kind, she could see the worry on his features, telling her that he could see her distraction. Caroline nodded and reached for the basin, damping a few clothes. “I’ll be out here, alright. I’m not going far. Call me when you’re done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay.” Caroline told herself more so than to Klaus. She watched as he disappeared around the screen again, focing Caroline to focus on her task. Without a single word, she gently gave Katerina a quick but thorough sponge bath, cleaning the salt water from her body. She had been strong all throughout the surgery, her mind focused on keeping Katerina alive but much like in the shower, Caroline could feel her resolve cracking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she pushed onward. She pulled Katerina’s shirt over her head and helped her dress, apologizing when Katerina winced as she lifted her hips in order to pull the pants over her bottom; the bandages would disappear beneath the blue fabric. Once done, Katerina reached out and took Caroline’s wrist into her hand; drawing Caroline’s attention to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You survived too. You know. You’re okay be okay too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not me I’m worried  about.” She answered, wondering if she was going back to Mystic Falls alone or if there was a chance one of her friends were still alive. Katerina nodded in understanding, dropping Caroline’s wrist. “We’re done.” She called out and seconds later, Klaus appeared around the screen again, the look of worry still on his face. “Can you lift her or should I call for Marcel? She needs to move to one of the beds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got her.” Klaus walked towards Katerina slipped one arm under her knees while the other went around her waist. Katerina wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his arms. He lifted her up, causing her to whimper at the contact; noting that Klaus had winced as well from the strain on his already bruised body. “My apologies but you’re alright. It won’t hurt as much in a few weeks. Doctor’s promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus carried Katerina around the curtain, Caroline trailing behind. He had placed her on one of the vacant beds while Caroline took in the scene around the warehouse. It was calmer than it had been a little while ago, for she had lost all track of time; not knowing how long they had worked with Katerina or how long it had been since the rooftop. All she knew was that the beds were filled, some people in better shape than others; a sad silence hovering over them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They will need more beds. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline thought to herself, vaguely remembering Sophie mentioning that there were more beds somewhere else in the warehouse. Logically she assumed that these beds would go to those who were more injured than others, maybe airlifting them to a nearby hospital for better care. She felt tired then, her body giving into the exhaustion that was rapidly catching up to her, causing to idly wonder where she could find a place to sleep. Trying everything she could not to remember the events of the past day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A second wave was rushing towards them and this one was bigger than the first. It was miles out but it seemed to be coming faster than the previous wave; rising higher than the trauma they had just been hit with. Her eyes grew wide as she watched the water rising above them. She felt her body freeze, unable to move and everything just seemed too terrified to dive for cover. She could hear Klaus and Elena in the distance but it felt as though they were miles away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt Klaus grip her arm and roughly pull her towards the door they had just exited. He pulled both Caroline and Elena to the ground, holding them tightly to his chest inside the small hatch that led to the stairwell. Much like they had before, they gripped the iron bars of the railing of the rooftop entrance and waited. Caroline buried her face into Klaus’s chest and could feel Elena holding onto her tightly from behind </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The rushing of water was louder than before. It was growing louder and louder as the wave came near them. Caroline wondered what the sound of hell approaching was because she could not imagine it would be anything other than the sound of the tsunami coming closer and closer. Counting the seconds, they patiently waited for the impact. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her entire body jolted out of the memory, that voice sounding like home and happiness all mixed into one. She whipped around to see Bonnie standing near Klaus. Her hair was damp and she was dressed in the same scrubs as they all were, telling Caroline she had just come from the showers; most likely coming in with the most recent round of survivors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But none of that mattered. All rational thought flew from her mine at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bonnie was alive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bonnie!” Caroline rushed towards her, Bonnie meeting her in the middle. They collide roughly, wrapping their arms around one another, tears from both of them breaking. Caroline did not care that she still had traces of blood on her hands or anything else. The relief flooded her, knowing for certain that Bonnie was alive. A second of happiness and pure joy filled her, giving her a sense of peace that she had not felt since the ground beneath her began to shake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were  dead! I couldn’t find you and I just kept running.” Bonnie’s muffled voice sounded as she buried her face in Caroline’s neck. Bonnie pulled back and looked up at her. “I was so scared and when they brought me here, I searched for you and Elena but I didn’t see you. All I heard was screaming and they were looking me over and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here. I’m here. I’m okay.” Caroline could hear her watery tone, her gaze going hazy as the tears filled her eyes. Over Bonnie’s shoulder, she saw Klaus looking at the pair of them; a warm and happy smile on his lips. Someone else had survived and they would not be going home alone. But then Caroline remembered who would be joining them. “Bonnie…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Please...Caroline...where is Elena? She was with you…” Caroline shook her head, unable to say the words aloud but Bonnie understood her. A wave of tears crashed over Bonnie and her knees gave out. Caroline caught her as  they both sunk to the ground. Caroline held her close, allowing Bonnie to cry and mourn the loss of their friend, knowing that there was nothing she could do to make it better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All she could do was sit on the ground and hold her friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so now that we know Bonnie is alive I hope you guys can breath a little bit. </p>
<p>I want to point out that, if you haven't figured out already, this story is HEAVY. The main focus is going to be about grief and surviving a tragedy. I will not lie that this is a self-indulgent fic helping me work through my own emotions and feelings. Not everyone is going to love this story and that is okay. </p>
<p>But I really do love this story and the depth I have planned for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were moved to the second floor when the beds by the entrance were completely taken by other survivors, survivors who were in far worse shape than them. It looked much the same as the floor below, single beds lined up in a row but instead there were no stations for operations or to help with emergencies. It was nothing more than a place for them to sleep before arrangements could be made to find their way home. There was a bathroom set up similar to the one the floor below but only bigger and offered a bit more privacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bonnie and Caroline curled up on a single person bed, refusing to let go of the other while Klaus took one of the beds beside them. They drifted off and on throughout the night but none of them could get more than an hour's sleep at a time. Marcel had come around at some point just before midnight and offered some food but none of them were hungry. Even though her body was exhausted and bruised, Caroline found that sleep was difficult to achieve, instead she just laid next to Bonnie, watching her friend try and sleep, reminding herself that she was not alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the sun peeked through the large windows, Caroline pulled herself from the small bed and walked over to the large window, noting that Klaus was not there. She perched herself on the ledge, watching the sun rise over Sri Lanka. The asian country was not one she had ever thought she would visit but even in the most depressed state, she could admit that it was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not know what city they were in but much like the one that had just been destroyed, Caroline could make out tall buildings and could hear the sounds of the early awakenings of the city. It took Caroline by surprise that at the same moment the previous morning, she had been on her morning run, readying to begin a whole new adventure. Strange how different an entire day could make. Caroline felt as though she had aged a thousand years in such a short time frame. She pulled her knees to her chest and just wished she could find some way to contact home, let them know that she was okay. Let Enzo know that Bonnie was alive and well, that Abby wouldn’t lose her mother so young. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tell Grayson that his daughter was dead, and silently hate herself as she would watch him breakdown from the news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coffee?” Caroline turned to see Klaus handing her a styrofoam cup with what smelled like coffee. She nodded and took the cup happily, noting that he had two others in his arms, balancing them carefully in order not to burn himself. He had a brown paper bag over his wrists and Caroline couldn’t help but peak inside. “Some people brought food around. I grabbed a few things, figuring you and Bonnie should eat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Caroline took a sip of her coffee, watching as Klaus sat the third cut down beside him, his eyes flickering to Bonnie who still seemed to be sleeping. Caroline looked through the bag and pulled out what looked like a piece of flatbread and an apple. She nibbled on the bread while drinking the coffee. “The food is good and all but if I’m honest, I’m more happy for the coffee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Curse of being a doctor, I suppose. We tend to live off it.” Klaus chuckled, giving her a small smile but she couldn’t see those carefree dimples on his cheeks. She studied his face, noting the bags that hung under his eyes and how pale he seemed. In her grief, she had noticed just how strong Klaus was holding up, bottling up everything that had happened and Caroline wondered just when he was going to break. It had to happen, he couldn’t continue to push himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>For a moment, she had thought that it was Elena’s voice whispering to her, speaking to her as though  she was standing directly beside her. She gripped her cup tightly, almost breaking the side as she did. Taking a deep breath, Caroline brought the coffee to her lips again, forgetting all about the bread and apple in her lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you sleep?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you?” Caroline asked back, rolling her eyes at him. They both knew that they simply laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of the people below. A few times, Caroline had gotten up from the bed, passed the other sleeping people and sat on the stairs, watching the scene below. Klaus had found her like that after she had been gone for about an hour, pressing his hand to her shoulder and directing her back to the bed. “I got maybe two hours, if that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky you. I think that is more than I achieved.” He took a long swing of his coffee, not touching the food either. He looked out onto the city, watching the same scene and yet she knew that neither one of them were really seeing anything at all. “Dr. Devereaux is back and a new doctor is here this morning also. One from a local hospital. They took the worst injured patients back to the hospital for better attention, and it makes more room for other survivors, if there are any.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline reached out and gripped his hand, knowing that he was thinking about his siblings. Knowing that Bonnie was alive and brought a piece of strength back to her and she could see the fearful battle Klaus was raging inside him. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep until he had answers. Some knowledge that those he loved were alive….or dead. It was the not knowing that was weighing on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think there will be another round?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcel said that they were heading out this morning again. Hoping that with the tides retreating back into the ocean for good and the sun rising, that maybe they will be able to find more people.” Klaus sounded blank, almost as though he was reciting from a textbook that he had studied. “He sounded hopeful. Apparently he has been doing search and rescue for the UN for years so I trust that he knows what he is talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Then there is hope.” Caroline said, and Klaus looked at her, and for a moment she thought that the moment had come.  The moment that Klaus would break down and finally cry. Then he blinked and brought the coffee to his lips and the moment had passed. She almost felt disappointed that he didn’t, because the longer he held it in, the more she worried for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw Katerina. She looks good.” Klaus told her and she nodded, relief flooding her. “The doctor looked at her wound and said that it was clean and they are not worried about infection. They are planning on moving her to the hospital today and let her rest there. Ensure that there wasn’t anything that was missed yesterday, or any internal bleeding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's good. I’ll have to see if I can go see her before we leave. God. I don’t even know how I’m getting home.” She had lost everything in the tsunami. Clothes, passports, her phone and any money she had brought along. “I don't even know how to begin how to get home. I suppose the UN will arrange </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They are not just going to leave us here, right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m staying until I hear something-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline!” Bonnie screamed loudly from the small bed and Caroline bolted to her. Bonnie shot up from her bed, waking from whatever nightmare she was having. She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead against it, trying to calm her breathing. Caroline pulled her into a warm hug, rocking her back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here. I’m here.” Caroline whispered, seeing Klaus pick up the half empty cup she had dropped, spilling the coffee on the ground. She mouthed the  word </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him but he shook his head, telling her not to worry; understanding that the situation they were in was completely unprecedented. He grabbed the extra cup of coffee and the bag of food, bringing it to the bed and sitting at the foot; the coffee down on the floor so it did not spill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be down stairs if you need me.” Klaus whispered and Caroline nodded, still rocking Bonnie from side to side; listening to the sobs her friend was letting out. Bonnie dug her fingers into Caroline’s skin but she did not care. She already had several cuts and bruises, what were a few more at this point? She would endure any amount of physical pain to ensure that Bonnie knew that she was still there; that they both were still there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?” Caroline whispered into her brown hair when her tears slowly subsided. Bonnie nodded, pulling away from Caroline’s arms and leaned back against the dusty concrete wall. She wiped her tears away with her hand as Caroline reached down and picked up the cup of coffee off the ground, figuring it most likely had gone cold but knew it would be better than nothing. “Klaus brought up some coffee and food. Here. Take it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it's yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bonnie, he brought enough for both of us, take it.” Caroline pushed the cup of coffee into her hand and Bonnie gave her a small smile of thanks. Her fingers traced over the cap of the cup, lost in thought and her brown eyes went hazy, her mind drifting into what Caroline could only assume was a recount of the trauma they all experienced the day before. Caroline reached over and touched Bonnie’s arm gently, jolting her from her own thoughts. “What were you dreaming about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The waves.” Caroline nodded, expecting as much, knowing that there was much else that would invoke such a nightmare at this point. “I was at the bungalow but this time I wasn’t alone. I wasn’t running on the phone with Enzo. Telling him how much I loved him and Abby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You called Enzo?” Caroline asked and Bonnie nodded. Her heart broke at what could only have been the most heartbreaking conversation they ever had. She wondered if that last conversation they had with one another, made the pain Enzo felt in the wake of the tsunami; knowing that it must have made news at this point. “How was he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He begged me to stay alive. The last thing I heard before the first wave hit was him telling me how much he loved me.” Tears began to stream down Bonnie’s face again. Caroline wrapped her arms around her friend’s shoulders, pulling her into her arms again. “In the dream, I had to make a choice between him and Elena. The wave was going to take one of them and I had to pick. I picked Enzo and then Elena died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is your husband, Bonnie and it was a dream. Don’t blame yourself for Elena. Her death isn’t your fault.” Caroline whispered, her own guilt manifesting itself in the back of her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because it is mine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought ran out loud and clear, a sharp and cold wave of pure grief wrecked through her, but she buried it down. She would not break down just yet. Bonnie needed her to stay strong and to hold on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline refused to let go this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not yours either.” It was the strongest Bonnie’s voice had been since she woke up from her nightmare. She looked directly into Caroline’s eyes, telling her she knew the guilt that she was feeling. Caroline did not reply, not ready to speak the words aloud because if she did, then it made everything real. It would validate the pain and she was unsure if she could handle the feeling of her heart breaking again. “You were holding Abby, in the dream. After I chose Enzo, I turned around to see you holding my daughter and then both of you got swept away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline tightened her grip on Bonnie’s shoulders, kissing the top of her head and just let the silence fall over them. She knew that this was going to be the first of many nightmares for the both of them. Part of her was terrified to go to sleep again because she knew what would be waiting for her in the depths of sleep's embrace. She would find the sound of rushing water, the sound of crumbling buildings and the sight of Elena letting go of her hand, falling into the unforgivable ocean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here. You and I are here. Enzo and Abby, they are safe and in Mystic Falls.” Caroline told her, kissing the top of her head again, breathing in the small of the shampoo the UN had provided them. “And when we find a way out of here, we will go home and you will hug that little girl until she tells you it is too tight. You will kiss Enzo and tell him that you love him.” Bonnie gave a watery laugh, knowing that her friend was right, the first thing she would do would be to go into her husband’s arms and never let go. “The two of you will grow old together, surrounded by children and grandchildren, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you? What are you going to do?” Bonnie whispered, but Caroline did not have an answer. What would she do once she returned to Mystic Falls? Go back to work? Stare at the door that had once been Elena’s office? Hold Grayson’s hand as he mourned his daughter? Watch as Jermey went on another drug induced bender when he was unable to handle her loss? There were so many questions that lingered in the aftermath but the one thing she knew was that she would go back to that small house that had once belonged to her mother, alone and without anyone to comfort her when the nightmares became too much. “He probably thinks I’m dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enzo. He has to think that I’m dead.” Bonnie said, resting her head against Caroline’s shoulder. “He begged me to stay alive but he must think that the waves killed me.” She looked down at the coffee that she had not taken a single sip of, letting it grow even colder in the palm of her hands. “I just wish there was a way I could call him, just to tell him that I am okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline nodded, wondering if there was some way she could find a phone for her friend to use. It saddened her that she had never thought of asking for one before. She realized that Bonnie, Enzo and Grayson were the only people she really had left in her life. Everyone else were either passing acquaintances or have died. Even Jeremy wasn’t someone she was close  with all that much either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not letting you fall.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweetheart-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell my dad that I love him and Jermey. Just tell them that I’m sorry I can’t be here anymore but not mourn me. Please. Don’t let them mourn me. I don’t want you to mourn me.” Elena pleaded and Caroline couldn’t stop the painful tears overtaking her. She let out a terrified cry, refusing to promise Elena anything. She could stop herself to believing that she could still pull her up, she couldn’t let go. She couldn’t let friend die. “Let go.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to. Let me go. Caroline. It’s what I want. Please.” Caroline refused, she tried one last time to pull her but the water was coming closer. Elena let go of her wrist and wiggled her hand so it slipped out of Caroline’s grasp. The moment Elena started falling, Caroline felt as  though the entire world froze, all she could see was one of the people she loved most in the world, someone she considered her sister, falling into the oncoming water right before the strength of the wave hit the building.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Caroline kissed the top of Bonnie’s head again before untangling herself from her arms. She grabbed the brown paper bag from the end of the bed and handed it to Bonnie; the latter who took it hesitantly. “Try and eat something. I think there is an apple and some cheese left in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To find a phone.” Before Bonnie could protest, Caroline turned and walked through long rows of beds, passing the sleeping bodies of other survivors. She headed towards the stairs and made her way down them, searching for someone she knew and felt comfortable asking if there was a way they could call home. She did not see Sophie or Marcel but it was not surprising. Sophie had been there for most of the night and would need to sleep at some point and Klaus had said that Marcel was going to go and look for more survivors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around and saw that the people laying on the beds were far more injured than Caroline. Her body ached, pulsing with the worst bruising she had ever experienced and cuts that she was surprised did not need stitches but none of her bones had been broken, her body remained unmutablated compared to those on the first floor. She thought then of Katerina, hearing her tortured screams as Klaus operated on her, pulling that shard of glass from her abdomen. Caroline shook herself, refusing to allow her thoughts to distract her from her goal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finding a way for Bonnie to talk to her husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found Klaus kneeling beside the bed of an injured person, changing a bandage before the wound grew to be infected. Caroline stood there, crossing her arms and simply watched him work. Klaus was a surgeon and it had to have been years before he had done such work as simple as changing a bandage, but he did it so carefully. He wasn’t speaking to the patient, only gently changing the bandage silently, not even glancing up at the face of the man who was injured. Caroline wondered if it was because the man wanted the silence or Klaus just was not used to his patients being awake when he worked on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waited for him to finish changing the bandage and tossing the soiled ones into a bin with a biohazard label on it. He walked towards the bathroom, presumably to wash his hands and Caroline quickly followed him, weaving through the few doctors and nurses who were working around the clock to help everyone who needed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus!” Caroline called after him, making him pause and turn before he entered the bathroom. Caroline slowed her pace and stood before him, seeing the blood on his hands and the thick black bags under his blue eyes. “Hey, um, do you by chance know anyone would let us use their phone. Bonnie wants to call her husband and tell him…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him that she is alive?” Klaus finished for her and Caroline nodded. His shoulders slumped slightly and he looked around the warehouse. “Let me wash up and I’ll ask some of the UN workers to borrow their satellite phones.” Caroline looked over her shoulder to see some of the volunteers on what looked like a bulky and thick black phone that reminded Caroline of the first Nokia cellphone she had as a teenageer. “I’ll bring it up to you and Bonnie, so try and get some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about you? When are you going to get some rest?” He didn’t answer her but she swore that she saw his eyes grow even more tired with the idea of rest. Caroline knew that Klaus was going to push himself until his body gave out completely or until he had some news of what happened to his siblings. “Thank you.”  Klaus nodded and started to head back towards the bathroom but Caroline called after him. “Klaus.” He paused and looked over his shoulder. “We’ll figure it out okay? We’ll find out answers, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m just not sure if I want to know the answer.” Before Caroline could react, Klaus entered the bathroom and Caroline’s shoulders slumped. She folded her arms over her chest, unsure of what to say or do to make him better. She thought back to the man at the bar, with his dimpled smile and far too much charm. She wanted to see him smile like that again, instead of living on pins and needles as he was now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline turned away, slowly making her way towards the stairs and headed upward, her feet touching the iron steps and back towards the sleeping area. Caroline had never wanted to be in Mystic Falls more than she did in that moment. She wanted to be in that small house that had once been her mother’s and to curl up in her own bed, forget that everything had happened in the last twenty four hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she reached the bed area, Caroline passed a few other survivors who had woken up as the morning light shined through the massive warehouse window. They all held the same distant look in their eyes that Caroline knew mirrored her own. It was that haunted look that only complete devastation caused. Each person had their own story and lives they had lived, their own memories of the waves crashing down around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each worry so different and yet, completely the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bonnie had pulled herself from the small cot and curled up on the windowsill Caroline had occupied as she had watched the sun rise. The styrofoam cup clutched between her hands and stared blankly into the unnamed city that they had never planned to see. Caroline paused, staring at now the last friend she truly had left. She refused to think of Elena, fearing that if she did, that pain would resurface and she would find herself topping down a massive rabbit hole that she wouldn’t be able to climb out of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline made her way towards Bonnie, who looked up when she heard her approaching. Bonnie’s eyes went to her hands, hoping to find a phone in them and Caroline felt her heart break again and her friend’s shoulders slumped. Without a word, Caroline wrapped her arms around Bonnie, the latter resting her head into the crook of her neck and sat down on the ledge with her. Neither spoke a word, instead letting the silence fall over them as they watched the city move below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not know how long they sat there when she saw Klaus emerge from the stairs. He looked freshly showered again. His blonde curls were damp and he wore a fresh pair of scrubs that hung low on his hips. Her thoughts went back to the night before, showering together. She had seen him naked and yet at the same time it was far more than desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a broken intimacy that she shared with Klaus that was the only thing she found herself clinging to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bonnie.” Caroline whispered, causing her friend to jolt her head upward and follow her gaze towards Klaus, who held a satellite phone in his hand. Bonnie jumped out of Caroline’s embrace and ran towards Klaus, who handed her the phone easily. Caroline watched as Bonnie frantically began dialing a number she knew her friend had memorized. Klaus gave her a mournful smile before making his way towards Caroline, sitting down beside her. “Thank you. What UN person did you have to bribe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No bribe. Just sympathy.” Klaus said and Caroline nodded. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. Caroline felt him lean down and kiss the top of her head, inhaling the lavender scent of the generic shampoo they had been given mixed with her own personal scent. The feeling of him holding her was comforting. His embrace had kept her alive and she knew that her presence anchored him just as much as it did her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enzo.” Bonnie’s broken voice sounded, pulling Caroline from her thoughts. Both of them turned towards Bonnie, watching as she sunk down upon a mattress of one of the cots. Tears were streaming down her face and her shoulders slumped in relief, a calm smile fell over her lips. “Yeah I’m okay.” Caroline watched her friend, listening to the one sided conversation, finding some normalcy in the sight. “I promised I would make it and I did. You know I don’t break my promises.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They really love one another, don’t they?” Klaus said, his eyes looking at Bonnie and seeing the love written on her face as she listened to her husband’s voice. The conversation fell into the background as she focused on Klaus. “I want that. I always thought that I would have that but I had thought I had time to find it. Now I’m not so sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all want that. Bonnie and Enzo are the lucky ones to have found it so young.” Caroline replied, thinking about all the times she had teased Bonnie for marrying the first charming man who swept her off her feet. She would laugh and shake her head, tossing her brown curls around her shoulders, and Caroline would always feel a slight stab of envy at such happiness. “Sometimes I wonder if I deserve that at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say that.” Klaus responded immediately, telling Caroline that she had spoken her thoughts aloud. He reached down and took her hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze that tore through Caroline’s heart. He was studying her and she felt as though he was slowly stripping away each and every barrier she had. Never before had she felt so vulnerable, held out so bare before someone and to find little scorn in his eyes. “It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. You deserve the world Caroline. Never think otherwise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care?” Bonnie’s voice sounded from beside her and she turned to see her friend holding out the phone to her. She could see the redness in her friend’s eyes but there was a lightness to her that had not been there previously.  “I told Enzo about….about Elena. He wants to talk to you. He is worried, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline nodded and took the phone, slipping out from Klaus’s arms but then gripped his hand instead. She wasn’t ready to let go of him just yet. She needed him there to hold her upright as the outside world that she craved caved in around her, drowning her in a reality that she was not sure she was ready to face. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the phone to her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Enzo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ Gorgeous. Don’t do that to me.” His voice sounded thick and hollow, a mixture of broken glass and a void that had been emptied of everything that made it beautiful. Behind the words, she could hear a hint of relief, almost as though he refused to believe that they were alive until he saw them with his own eyes. The perceived loss of Bonnie would have shattered him.  “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been better.” Caroline answered honestly, because in truth she was not sure how she was. The shock of everything still lingering within her, settling in comfortably and telling her that the shock of it all would be with her for a while. She didn’t know how to begin to process what had happened, or the chaos that lingered in the aftermath. “What about you? Abby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m…..I don’t know. Bonnie’s alive and that is all I can think of right now.” Enzo admitted and Caroline felt the corners of her lips turn upward just slightly. The love that lingered in everything he said brought comfort to her, because at least she knew that Bonnie was going to get her happy ending once this storm had been weathered. “Abby is okay. I’ve tried to ensure that she doesn’t know what happened but she is smart and, once she talks to Bonnie I think she probably will start crying again. She knew something was wrong and kept asking for her mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that makes sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And she told me….she told me about Elena.” The sound of her friend’s name made her stomach drop and her entire body go rigid. She squeezed Klaus’s hand tightly, refusing to let go. As though he could sense her distress, Klaus leaned down and pressed another kiss to her head. Caroline turned her gaze towards Bonnie, who was watching Caroline with great interest, running her hand up and down her own arms, itching to take the phone back. “Grayson is going out of his mind with worry. I don’t think the man slept at all. Jeremy stayed with him last night, Anna keeping an eye on them both to ensure that they eat.” Hearing the news of Grayson’s distress, Caroline sniffed and the tears fell in earnest, unable to keep them at bay. “Shit Gorgeous. Don’t cry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I know.” Enzo soothed, reminding her of the time when they were in their junior year of college and he had come to her dorm to find her in tears over one of the many failed attempts at a relationship she had sabotaged. He bought her ice cream, watched his least favorite movies with her and then punched Jesse in the face over something he didn’t deserve. Enzo had always been a good friend to her and while she wasn’t Bonnie, she knew that he worried about her too. “I’ll go over there once I get off the phone with Bonnie and tell him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was there. I should be the one-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go there. You’ve been through enough.” Enzo cut her off, a strong conviction in his tone that had not been there moments before. “I’m not going to let the man wonder any longer than he has to. Trust me. Not knowing is far worse.” Caroline nodded her head, knowing that Enzo could see it but her throat felt thick and full, causing her to not be able to say anything else. “And let me do this for you. Let me spare you that because I am going to need you to do something for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything.” Caroline croaked out, her voice hoarse and rough. Klaus began to run comforting touches over her knuckles with his thumb. She could feel his eyes on her as she whispered into the phone. Enzo was an old friend and one that meant the world to her, just as Bonnie did, Caroline would do just about anything he asked of her right now. “Whatever you need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring her home. Please. Just, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bring Bonnie home.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was a deranged pleading in Enzo’s voice, the sound of a broken man who had just realized that he hadn’t lost everything. Caroline could not imagine the pain and heartbreak that he had endured since the news of the tsunami broke, nor Grayson. At least Enzo knew that his wife was alive and Grayson was destined to mourn his daughter for the rest of his days. Caroline wished she could make the same promise to him as she could Enzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely. I’ll bring her home.”  Caroline replied, looking at Bonnie whose shoulders just slumped, tears swelling up in her eyes. There was no doubt the love that they shared for one another. It was both beautiful and envious to see it grow and blossom into the commitment that was so strong that only a wave of pure destruction could break it. Bonnie bit her lip and Caroline could see a thousand thoughts rolling through her head, some being of the love that she held for her husband while others wanting to scold him for asking Caroline such a thing. It wouldn’t have been the first time she had scolded him for something. Bonnie held out her hand, asking for the phone back. “I think your wife wants to talk to you and I have no control over her at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put her on Gorgeous.” Enzo’s voice drawled with very tired exasperation and Caroline shoved the phone back into Bonnie’s hands. Bonnie put the phone to her ear and turned her back, a half-felt scolding on her lips as she went to sit back down upon the small cot. Her friend’s voice floated into the background, not really being able to focus on anything around her except for the sight of the small sad smile on Bonnie’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enzo’s her husband?” Klaus’s voice asked, pulling her from her thoughts. She turned her head to look at him and saw a bit of curiosity in his eyes. “Sorry, it's just the two of you seem close if he wanted to speak with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah. Um, Enzo was my best friend when I was in Yale. We actually met on a blind date with one another that did not go over well.” Caroline snorted, thinking back to the disastrous date that led to a wonderful friendship. “We are not compatible but he had no family. Actually, he hails from your part of the world and left the moment he could, landing in Connecticut with a full scholarship to Yale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smart man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is. Met Bonnie through me and it was love at first sight.” Caroline gave a small smile. “He came home with me for Christmas one year and practically has never left Bonnie’s side since. Once he graduated, he packed everything up, found a job in Washington D.C as a journalist and married Bonnie as quickly as he could. So yeah, very smart man.” She leaned into Klaus, resting her head against his shoulder. “Granted, the day their daughter was born he started working remotely, writing articles and doing research in between nap time and play time while Bonnie took over her grandmother’s shop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect.” Klaus said in a wistful tone. He looked over to Bonnie and Caroline and could see that he really wanted to build that type of life. Find love with someone and build a family. Caroline felt a stab of pain at the knowledge that she would never be able to build a family with anyone and that the life Bonnie had built would never be in the realm of possibilities for her. “Stop it. I can see what you’re thinking and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nik!” A voice screamed from the floor below and Klaus shot up like a bolt of lightning hit. His eyes darted around widely, searching for the voice that had called his name. She could hear the sound of thundering footsteps running up the iron stairs and seconds later a tall lanky man appeared in the doorway. He was completely dirty and in need of a shower. Caroline could see the dirt smeared on his face and his light brown hair completely ruffled. His black slacks and white button down were wrinkled and torn. “Nik!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kol.” Klaus ran to his brother, not caring about the state that he was in and pulled him into a fierce hug. Caroline heard Kol hiss as Klaus held his brother, the tension in his shoulders relieving ever so slightly. Tears began to stream down his face, clinging to his brother as though he was a lifeline. Out of the corner of her eye Caroline saw Bonnie hang up the phone, tossing it down on the cot and watching the scene before her just like everyone else around them. “It's alright. You’re alright. You’re alright.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was floating on a car Nik.” The words came tumbling out, like word vomit and completely unable to stop him. “When the rescue person was mumbling about some doctors and a british surgeon, I knew you were here. I asked and asked if it was you and the guy nodded and said you were okay and I just needed to get here. I needed to see you. They tried to sit me down, to look me over but I needed to see-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay Kol, you’re okay. I’m here. Just breathe for me.” Klaus soothed his brother, pulling away from him and gripping his shoulders tightly. “Breathe in and breathe out.” Kol followed his instructions, taking deep breaths and never taking his eyes off of Klaus. Caroline noticed that Kol was taking in sharp breaths, wincing as he did. She moved forward, beginning to search for injuries, knowing that Klaus would be too focused on his brother being alive to see everything clearly. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Bekah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I haven’t, but I need you to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to find Bekah.” Kol sobbed out, reaching into his black slacks and pulled out something from his pants pocket, letting them rest in the center of his palms. “I have to tell her Nik.” Caroline looked down at Kol’s hand, seeing two gold rings resting against his skin. “I didn’t lose them. I found them. I have to tell her that I found her wedding rings.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kol broke down in sobs, his knees giving out and sunk into his brother's arms. Klaus caught him easily, bringing Kol to his chest and holding him close. Caroline could hear him whisper sweet words to him, trying to bring some form of comfort to his brother. Their eyes met over Kol’s head and Caroline could see a hint of relief written in his, at least one of his siblings had survived. Caroline bit her lip and turned to run down the stairs and into the main area of the make-shift hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was complete chaos. At least two dozen of survivors had come in with the most recent search and rescue mission and Caroline felt that there would be a ton more now that the sun had risen. She saw Sophie again, running rapid around from person to person, speaking in very fast french to a doctor Caroline did not recognize. She went to the tall shelf in the corner where all the medical supplies were and pulled some basic items that would be found in a first aid kit, as well as a cloth and a water bottle. Before she made her way back up the stairs, Caroline looked to see if she could see any other familiar faces but there were far too many people to search them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline made her way back up the stairs and found that both Klaus and Kol were still in the same position, Kol’s sobs were still wrecking his body. Klaus noticed the items in her hand and Caroline motioned towards one of the cots, telling Klaus to have his brother sit down and she would check him over; making it easier for him to calm his brother instead of being focused on his injuries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kol, I’m going to need you to sit down. I’ll be right here but Caroline is going to look you over alright? We need to make sure you’re okay.” Klaus whispered to Kol, the latter nodding his head and sinking down onto one of the cots; wincing as he did. Klaus saw the twinge of pain cross Kol’s face, for his brow creased in concern and his lips pursed in worry. “You okay? Kol, what hurts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My chest hurts and I feel breathless.” He answered as Caroline took in the injuries she could find at first glance. There was a gash on his head, and dried blood caked on his skin, mixed with dirt and debris. She grabbed the cloth and poured a bit of water on it in order to clean around the wound before disinfecting it. “And I’m dizzy. Very dizzy. And nauseous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds like you might have a concussion. Follow my fingers.” Caroline told him gently, holding up one finger and moving it in front of his face. He had difficulty latching following the movement of her finger, confirming her suspicions of a concussion co-mingled with the shock of the tsunami. “Yeah, definitely a concussion. We’ll have to keep an eye on you but I think you’ll be okay. I’ll need you to take your shirt off so I can take a look at your chest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kol followed Caroline’s directions without complaint. He pulled at the buttons, his hands shaking as he did, causing Klaus to reach forward and help him take the shirt off. They tossed it on the ground, knowing that they would have to get him bathed and changed, dumping those clothes in a waste bin due to them being beyond saving. Klaus' eyes ranked over his brother’s chest once it was bare, searching for every inch of injury he could find. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No sexual remark about being asked to take off your shirt? You really are not feeling well are you?” Klaus asked, trying to force some levity into his tone and into the air around them. He reached out and gripped his shoulder, giving his brother a concerned look. Caroline did not know Kol well, but from the few stories Klaus had told her, she sensed that Kol was the rambunctious problem child and Klaus most likely wished his brother would say something very inappropriate just for some sign that he was well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my girl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kol hissed loudly as Caroline pressed her fingers on his chest. Kol reached out and gripped Klaus’s arm, digging his nails into his skin and leaving half moon marks in his wake. Klaus did not even flinch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I needed to see if you have a broken rib, which I believe you do.” Caroline sighed and stood up, giving him a gentle smile. “Why don’t you go shower, I’m sure your brother wouldn’t mind helping you out. Once you’re all cleaned up and changed, We will wrap your chest in order to keep the pressure on your ribs. It will be about a month or so and broken ribs usually heal on their own. So, you’ll be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what Nik? She is a prettier doctor than you.” Kol told his brother, tossing him a lazy but mischievous smile. Caroline snorted at the remark while Klaus just rolled his eyes at the remark. “I mean, I get why you wouldn’t shut up about her the other night after the bar. She is exactly as you described. What was it? Oh yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful and full of light.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And there is my brother. Wondered if we had lost you there for a second.” Klaus muttered, a hint of redness taking over his cheeks. Caroline let out a small chuckle, biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing completely. She could feel a hint of embarrassment creeping up on her cheeks but found that hearing such words to describe her before all the chaos had happened brought a small bit of happiness that she desperately felt she needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That and she heard Bonnie snort behind her at the comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only speaking the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, you live to embarrass me. Now come on, let's get you showered.” Klaus stood but leaned down to help Kol stand on his own. Kol winced as he moved, the pain setting in as the shock slowly began to wear off. Caroline wondered about getting him some pain meds but then thought against it taking into account the concussion he had. As she went back and forth in her head, Klaus’s eyes did a double take towards the door that led to the stairwell. “Stefan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline turned around and found the man who she had learned was meant to get married the day before standing in the archway. He was still dirty and wearing his ruined tux but it appeared that his wounds had been cleaned. He appeared to be exhausted, as his shoulders slumped forward and there were deep bags under his eyes. Caroline could not blame him, being stuck in the middle of a natural disaster overnight could not have been easy. For the first time, she felt lucky that they had been discovered before the sun had set and that she did not have to spend the night on that rooftop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. I saw Kol running up here screaming for you. I went to follow but a doctor got a hold of me.” Stefan’s voice sounded hoarse and hollow, almost as though he had been screaming for hours. He crossed his arms, looking around the room and landing on Caroline. For a brief second, hope and happiness could be found in his eyes but then a second later it was gone. “Rebekah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No word yet, Mate.” Klaus answered as Kol gave a slight sniff, his hands going into his pocket again to pull out the rings. Caroline thought that maybe he was going to hand them over to Stefan but he didn’t. Instead, he just looked down at them as though they were the most precious item in the entire world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Stefan stated, clearly not knowing what else to say. “I was with Damon when….when everything hit. I didn’t know where Rebekah or any of you were. We just kept running and..” Stefan trailed off, his eyes glazing over as though he was lost in thought. Caroline’s eyes met Klaus’s, both of them knowing what had happened. Only Stefan stood before them, alone. “Damon didn’t make it. He was making some insulting joke one second and then he was underwater the next. The last of my family is gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Mate.” Klaus said in a low tone, squeezing Kol’s shoulder before heading towards Stefan. Klaus pulled him into a tight hug and Stefan went willingly. “But you’re here okay. And no matter what happens, you’re family. Okay? You have us.” Caroline could read between the lines, even if Rebekah wasn’t found, Stefan would always be like a brother to Klaus. “I’m going to help Kol get cleaned up, why don’t you come down and shower, then maybe we can get some food for the two of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Kol cried out, wincing as he did. “What about Bekah’s rings? We can’t lose the rings! She’ll be mad if they are lost when she gets here. You know how she gets when things do not go her way.” Kol’s eyes were wide and he looked like he was going to be sick. Klaus walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Kol’s shoulders, causing the latter to lean against his chest. “We can’t lose the rings.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you give them to me okay?” Klaus stated, taking the rings from Kol’s hands. “I’ll put them in my pocket and then once you are all cleaned up, I’ll give them back.” Klaus did as he was promised and slipped the wedding bands into the pocket of his scrubs while Kol nodded his head before resting it against his shoulder. “Come on, let's go and then we can sit down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Stefan asked, causing Caroline to look towards him with a blank look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. He has a concussion, which is probably causing the confusion. He’ll be okay as long as someone wakes him up every few hours if he tries to sleep. With time he’ll be alright. Plus the shock of everything.” Caroline rambled, not really knowing what to say. She had never spoken to this man before and only knew that he had been engaged to be married, the day of his wedding completely ruined and that he had lost his brother. “I’m sorry for your loss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Me too.” Stefan replied, running his hands through his matted hair. “You’re that doctor right? The one Klaus met at the bar?” Caroline blinked at him for a moment and then nodded her head. “You really made an impression on him, you know. Like really made an impression., so I’m glad you’re okay because maybe something good can come out of all this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline did not know what to say but found that nothing was needed. Stefan just gave her an awkward smile before turning and heading out of the room quietly. There was a melancholy to the way he moved. It was not as though he was in any physical pain but as though a weight was holding him down and making it difficult to move. Caroline realized that she could relate to the pain Stefan was experiencing. They all were surrounded by nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All she could hope for was that Stefan was right, and that something good would come out of all this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsure what else there was left to do, Caroline turned and headed across the room to the cots they had slept on the night before. Bonnie was sitting down on one, her legs crossed under her and her back resting against the hard brick wall. The satellite phone was resting on the edge of the bed and Caroline made a mental note to find the volunteer who had let them borrow it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sank down onto the bed next to Bonnie and rested her head against her shoulder. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Caroline and the two just sat there, staring at the room and the people that were lingering behind. She had forgotten that there were other people still left behind, wondering where their loved ones were while watching others realize that those they cared for were alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least Caroline did not have to wonder anymore, all that she was left with was grief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Bonnie whispered into Caroline’s hair. Caroline turned her head and looked up at Bonnie, giving her friend a confused look. “For having Klaus find the phone and getting me a way to speak to Enzo. I know that it sounds crazy but I feel better knowing that he isn’t suffering. That he knows I’m alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is the love of your life Bonnie. That doesn’t sound crazy at all.” Caroline soothed, running her hands up and down her friend’s arm. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Of course you’re going to want to ensure that his fear is taken away. You’re his entire world. You and that little girl. If there was even the slightest chance one of you is hurt, it is only natural that you would want to make sure that pain is taken away.” As the words tumbled from her mouth, a horrible thought occurred to Caroline, causing her to groan and swear. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt. With everything going on, I completely forgot about Matt and what he must be going through.” Caroline thought back on her conversation with Enzo, and she was so focused on her worry for Grayson that she had forgotten that there was another person in Mystic Falls who loved Elena. “Matt must be beside himself, wondering if Elena is okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she is not.” Bonnie said in a small voice and the weight of what they had lost fell over them again. It was strange that it was just the two of them when they had always been a trio. They were all meant to be the best of friends for a lifetime, growing old beside one another; sitting on a porch drinking sweet tea, telling stories of their golden years from when they were younger. “I’m going to miss her. So much that it hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Me too.” Caroline whispered, not wanting to think of Elena's final moments but she knew it was going to be a memory that played in her mind over and over. The last words that Elena ever spoke, telling Caroline that she wanted to let her go, would forever haunt her; seeping into her bones and consuming her until there is nothing left. “Before she fell, she made me promise to never tell Matt about….about Damon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would break him.” Bonnie said in a tone that told Caroline the words were meant more for herself than Caroline. She shifted on the cot and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. Caroline feared that if she let Bonnie go for even a second, she would be washed away just as Elena had been. She did not know if she could bear the thought of losing another friend. “We can never tell him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Never. She didn’t want him to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lapsed into silence again, neither able to speak about Elena or even what those back in Mystic Falls must be feeling at that moment. Caroline thought about the survivors in the warehouse and the strange silence they were experiencing just as they were. It was strange to think of everyone around her having such vibrant lives as her own, echoed with the same tragedy and how everything would be different for everyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired. I think I’m going to lay back down. Sleep for a while since I feel a bit better since speaking to Enzo.” Bonnie pulled herself out of Caroline’s arms and went to lay down in the cot beside her. “And besides, I know sitting still is not something you’re good at. Go help them. I know that the moment I fall asleep, you will find your way downstairs, so don’t wait. Go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Have a good sleep and if you need me. Yell.” Caroline tried to give Bonnie a smile but she found that it was hard to let her lips turn upward. She leaned down and kissed Bonnie’s head, feeling as though she needed to touch her as much as possible because there were moments when she almost forgot that she was still alive. Enzo was right, the not knowing was far worse than the loss itself. With one final squeeze, Caroline headed towards the stairs, only to stop when Bonnie called after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care?” Bonnie said and Caroline turned to look at her. “It's okay to be happy, you know. Maybe not right now but I have eyes. Whatever happened on that rooftop, it created a bond between you and Klaus. It’s okay to find happiness after this.” Caroline went to speak but Bonnie shook her head. “Elena would want you to be happy. Just, when you’re ready, think about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep.” Caroline did not know how to respond in any way else. Instead, she just turned on her heels and made her way down the stairs and into the chaos. Patients were lingering on beds while staff did the best they could to accommodate them all. Sophie was attending to patients while a phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder; causing Caroline to silently curse herself for leaving the satellite phone upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Debating on going back for it, she decided that it was useless until she knew who it belonged to. Deciding to stay and help, she sucked in a breath and went to the first patient and then the second. It was an old rhythm that she welcomed back into her life. She had almost forgotten what the rush felt like and how alive it made her feel. Each person she cared for, they all had that same far away look in their eyes that Caroline felt deep within her own soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered being in the same position when she was nineteen. Feeling broken in a hospital bed, learning that her entire world had been altered in mere moments simply because of some black ice. She thought of the doctor who had told her that she would never be able to have children and how the child she had carried was lost, a child that was never meant to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though it never would have worked between her and Tyler, part of her wished that the child had a destiny to be born. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline.” Klaus’s voice broke through her throughs, causing her to turn from the wound she had just finished disinfecting to see him helping Kol onto a cot, the latter looking a bit better than he had been previously. There was a hint of color in his cheeks and the glassy look in his eyes seemed to have faded away slightly. “I offered to wrap his chest but he requested you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Caroline asked in a confused tone. She crossed her arms and looked between the brothers, Stefan trailing behind them slightly, the brooding and meleconly stance still prominent in his posture. “While I am happy that you have faith in my ability to care for your wounds, your brother is a heart surgeon and I’m sure very capable of doing a simple thing as wrapping your chest in order to help your ribs along a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but he just isn’t as pretty.” Kol’s voice was so breezy and easy that Caroline could see exactly what was transpiring between the brothers. Kol was doing his best to needle his brother, and bring some form of levity to the situation they all found themselves in. Caroline wondered what exactly had transpired in that shower that led the brothers to that moment. Yet, Kol looked better and that was what Caroline focused on. “Pretty please Dr. Caroline? Would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrape my chest? I’ll be a good boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's a good thing you have a concussion or I’d hit you upside the head.” Klaus muttered in a menacing tone but Caroline could see the smirk forming on his lips. The relief at seeing Kol alive was the only thing that was keeping Klaus standing. The pain and fear of not knowing what happened to the rest of them was maddening, Kol being the only anchor he had at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright but you must be on your best behavior or I might allow your brother to follow through on his threat.” Caroline pointed at him, narrowing her eyes in a mocking tone while Kol just held up his hands in surrender. As she went to grab an ace bandage, she could not help but feel a small bubble of happiness begin to grow in the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Elena’s eyes flashed before her and she felt it burst into a thousand pieces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears welled up in her eyes, leaking out of her eyes. Kol’s needling reminded Caroline of the own teasing she, Bonnie and Elena had always shared. She was an only child but they had always felt like family to her that Elena’s death felt closer to losing a sister than a mere friend. It was a fresh wound that would never really scab over, no matter how hard she pushed for it to. She gripped the ace bandage tightly, causing her knuckles to go white; feeling as though the tsunami was crashing over her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline?” She looked up to see Klaus standing behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, the constant worry in his eyes. She turned to look towards Kol and Stefan, who were talking in low tones but shooting concerned glances her way. She coughed and cleared her throat, bringing her hands up to her eyes and wiped the tears away. “Are you alright? If you don’t want to help Kol-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it's not that. I’m fine.” Klaus gave her a dubious look, telling Caroline that he did not believe a single word she said. Bonnie’s voice chimed in the back of her head about a bond and Caroline knew she could trust Klaus. “I was just thinking about Elena. The memory...and her loss. It ebbs and flows. One moment I’m fine and then the next I’m just….a mess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like grief.” Klaus told her, reached out and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze. Caroline gave a watery laugh and nodded, allowing Klaus to pull her into his arms, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He did not care that both Kol and Stefan were looking at them, telling Caroline that he would endure any amount of teasing from his brother if it meant bringing her comfort. “If you want to talk, I’m here okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Maybe after we take care of Kol.” Caroline whispered and Klaus nodded in understanding. He placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked towards Kol, the feeling of his hands on her sent chills down her spine as his thumb drew small circles over her scrub top. As they approached, Kol sat up straighter, groaning in pain as he did so but continued to try and sit up straighter. “Hey, don’t push yourself. It won’t help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctors orders?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously.” Caroline knelt down in front of him and began to unroll the ace bandage and placed an end gently on Kol’s chest. “Klaus, hold that for me?” Caroline nodded her head towards the bandage and Klaus nodded, getting down on his knees and gently touched his brother's chest. She began to wrap the bandage around his chest, pulling it as tightly as she could. “This will need to be changed everyday but it will help ease the pain. Once your concussion clears up, I’ll see about finding you some pain meds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pass on the pain meds but thanks for the bandage doctor.” Kol replied and Caroline blinked at the response. Klaus gave his brother a proud smile and she remembered that Kol had ran away in his teen years, living on the streets until his eighteenth birthday. For a moment, Caroline wondered the state he had been in when he finally had been found. Remembering that Kol would rather live on the streets, cold and alone rather than with an abusive father settled deep inside Caroline, and a new respect for Kol was born. “You alright Darling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rebekah.” Stefan’s excited voice cut her off and all four of them whipped around to see the doors burst open and several people pour inside. Among them were both Elijah and Rebekeah, the former carrying his sister who was still in her long white wedding dress that was torn to pieces and stained beyond repair. Her brother looked just as deshievaled and wrecked as the rest of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stefan ran around them and headed directly for Rebekah and Elijah, kneeling down onto the ground in order to be level with her as Elijah laid her down onto the cot. Klaus turned away from Kol, making his way slowly towards his siblings slowly, almost as though he was in a trance, terrified that the sight of them was nothing more than a mirage. When he reached them, the first thing he did was pull Elijah into a tight hug, much like he had done with Kol. Kol cursed from behind her, having difficulty standing and muttering about the rings that were still in Klaus’s pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here let me help.” Caroline reached down and gently as she could, helped Kol stand on his own two feet. He leaned on her and they made their way towards the rest of his family, and then gently sat him down on a chair not far from them. Caroline looked at Stefan and Rebekah, each having tears of relief and joy in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re alive.” Rebekah’s broken voice sounded, breaking through the air like a brisk wind of happiness, a brief moment of relief before another brutal wave took over. She reached out and touched Stefan’s face, holding him close in order to prove to herself that the man she loved really was alive and well; the sight was heartwarming. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie approached them, setting her clipboard down on a table and kneeling before Rebekah, drawing Caroline’s eyes towards her leg that was poking out from beneath her dress. It was bent at a very odd angle and it appeared to be very painful. Rebekah hissed sharply when the doctor touched it, sending her an apologizing look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Dr. Sophie Deveraux and I’m going to move your dress in order to take a look at your leg.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rip the dress. I don’t care.” Rebekah bit out, her tone harsh and filled with pain, yet Caroline could not tell if the pain was emotional or physical. Stefan reached out and gripped her hand, pulling it to his lips as the sound of tearing fabric could be heard in order for Sophie to get a good look at her leg. Even Caroline could see that it was broken from the angle she was standing at. There was no way that she would have been able to walk on it after the break, making her wonder just how far Elijah would have had to carry her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you a new one.” Stefan vowed, leaning in to kiss her lips lightly. The doctor gently tried to elevate her leg, calling for some ice packs at the UN workers behind her. Caroline knew that Rebekah most likely would be taken to the nearest hospital in order to have a cast put on her leg. “I’ll buy you anything you want. I will shower you in jewels and everything, just as long as you stay here with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefan.” Rebekah broke then, tears streaming down her face, unable to keep her emotions at bay. Stefan wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Kol made a move to stand but Caroline shook her head, knowing that he wanted to show his sister that the rings were still there; that she could still marry the love of her life but it wasn’t the time. Yet, it wasn’t Rebekah that Kol was looking at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Klaus and Elijah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were staring at one another with a broken silence lingering between them. Klaus could not tear his eyes away from Elijah but neither of them were willing to speak. Caroline could feel the world freeze, turning into ice blocks and cracking from the sheer weight of what was unspoken. She looked around at the faces, realizing what was missing, realizing </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>was missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Klaus asked, his tone low and his body completely rigid. Elijah didn’t say anything, not at first. Caroline walked up to Klaus, placing her hand on his lower back but he didn’t acknowledge her, unable to take his eyes off his elder brother. Elijah looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was no other word Caroline could place with the distraught expression that had been written on his face. Whatever it was that he had to say could be written clearly in every line of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We survived the first wave and the second. The three of us found a board to cling to.” Elijah’s voice matched the look he was sending Klaus. It was the tone of a man who may never fully recover from what he had seen. Such devastation lingered behind every word that Caroline could feel the loss herself. “Rebekah didn’t have time to change out of her dress. The long hem of her dress got caught in some debris that was floating past. Henrik turned to rip it, pulling it loose because if he didn’t, Rebekah would have washed away. The skirt of her dress was weighing her down.” Elijah paused. “It should have been me. I should have pulled the train loose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elijah. No.” Klaus shook his head. Caroline could hear the tears in his voice, moments away from what she knew he had been on the verge of all day. “Just say it. Please. Just, tell me.” Klaus begged him, pleading for the wandering to stop and for the floodgates to open. “How did it…..how did he….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He tore the dress and I pulled Rebekah up higher on the board but then the third wave hit and Henrik wasn’t quick enough to grab the board.” Elijah’s voice had gone dead, with Rebekah’s sobs echoing all around them. “The current took him and there was no way that he….that he…...that he could have swam out of.” Caroline could feel Klaus’s body vibrating under her touch, shaking  to the point of completely breaking down. “It should have been me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when Klaus just </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He let out a loud devastating cry, the sound of an animal being wounded before death. The entire hospital stopped moving, causing all eyes to turn on them. Sophie stopped fussing with Rebekah’s leg, standing tall to see the scene unfold. Rebekah continued to cry in Stefan’s arms while Kol just sat there, staring into nothing. Elijah remained unmoved standing tall and watched Klaus’s grief consume him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus picked up a tray filled medical instruments and slammed it onto the ground, sending everything scattering across the floor. Next was a chair that he toppled over, tossing it out of his way and not caring who was in his path. There was such rage and anger bottled in his grief that Caroline thought he was seconds away from hurting himself, the sound of his heartbroken screams bouncing off the brick walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline rushed forward, placing herself infront of him and took his face between her hands; feeling the long stream of tears falling down his face. She looked into his eyes and felt every ounce of pain that was consuming him. Henrik was possibly the best of them all and she realized in that moment that he was more than just a brother. Klaus loved him like a son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m here. Focus on me okay. You need to breathe okay. Just, let go. Let go.” She didn’t know if she was saying the right thing but Klaus reached out to her, gripping her waist tightly. His chest gave a few tear filled huffs before his knees gave out, causing him to collapse on the floor with another anguished cry sounding from his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline fell with him. She kneeled on the ground and pulled him close to her. Klaus buried his face into her chest, letting his tears soak through her scrub top. She ran her fingers through his curly blonde hair and rocked him back and forth, whispering soothing words into his ear. All eyes were on them, watching the scene unfold before them. A preview of grief showcased before the whole world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet none of it mattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Henrik Mikaelson was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You all knew that I couldn't let EVERYONE live right?? That the Mikaelson's had to loose someone......I honestly thought about killing two of them but decided against it.</p>
<p>And Damon was a goner.</p>
<p>We all knew that one was coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world had gone silent. Caroline did not remember much of the previous day, for everything blended together. She did not know how long they had sat on that dirty, warehouse floor. She did not know how long Klaus cried in her arms, causing himself to go hoarse with devastation. Rebekah had been taken away, whisked to a Sri Lankan hospital and Stefan followed her. They all wanted to go, terrified of letting one of their own out of their sight, yet there was just not enough room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And at some point it had gotten late, the sun sinking into the ground and another day dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline did not know when it had happened. The day just sewn together in echoes of sorrow that she felt impossible to crawl out from. All she knew was that at some point they had gone to bed, Klaus pulling Caroline towards his cot and holding her to his chest. He did not want to let go of her and she found that there was no other place she wanted to be. She had fallen asleep by the sound of his heart beat, finally finding some ounce of rest. Perhaps she should have felt guilty about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the sun rose again, blinding her eyes as she blinked the morning away and her head resting on his chest, feeling it rise and fall beneath her. He was still asleep, his body falling restlessly into the small cot beneath them and his arms wrapped around her protectively. Caroline could not move, not even if she wanted to. Instead, she just laid there, listening to his heartbeat and counting each one, wondering if this was how a broken heart sounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted slightly, not enough to wake Klaus but enough to notice that Elijah was. He was standing by the window, the same one she had sat on the previous morning when everything was still fresh and unknown. Elijah gazed out into the city but Caroline knew that he was not seeing anything at all. He was dressed like the rest of them, simple blue scrubs that did not suit him. His body was ridge and his posture tense, just as it had been when he had broken the news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline wondered if he had slept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was willing to be that he hadn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, Caroline pulled herself from Klaus’s arms, doing her best not to wake him. Klaus shifted in his sleep, causing Caroline to freeze in fear that she had woken him up, but then his head shifted slightly against the pillow and his eyes remained shut. Caroline let out a soft breath in relief and laid the arm she was still holding down upon the cot. She looked into his sleeping face, noticing how peaceful he looked but knew that peace would end the moment his eyes fluttered open and Henrik’s death came rushing back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t wake.” Elijah’s voice sounded from behind her and Caroline turned to see the other man looking at her. They had not spoken much the previous day, rather to sit in silence with Klaus between them. It wasn’t until Klaus had fallen asleep that Elijah let himself be checked out by one of the other doctors and to wash the tsunami from his body. It was clear that Elijah was the patriarch of their family and that Henrik’s death weighed heavily on him. Yet, not a single one of their siblings seemed to have blamed him, not even Klaus but Caroline could see behind Elijah’s brown eyes that he blamed himself. “Klaus always slept like the dead when he gave himself the chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gathering that right now.” Caroline said in a low tone, walking towards Elijah and sitting down on the ledge, looking out into the city. “He didn’t sleep at all the previous night. He threw himself into helping the patients downstairs and worrying himself about you all. I don’t think he would have let himself sit until he knew if you were okay or if you had….” Caroline trailed off, not wanting to bring up the memory of Henrik, knowing that it would be fresh in all their minds, just as Elena’s was in hers. “It is good he is getting rest now though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It is.” Elijah’s eyes flickered towards his brother who was sleeping soundly and then turned to look over his other shoulder to see Kol still was passed out and sleeping like a log. “I’ve been waking Kol up every few hours to ensure that the concussion is okay. He seems okay and it is not the first time one of us has had one.” He did not say anything more but Caroline remembered Klaus telling her of their childhood as they sat upon that rooftop and knew that he was alluding to their father’s abusive behavior. “I wanted to say thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking over Kol when he came in. From what he said, he was not in the best state. Given the circumstances, I suppose that it is understandable.” His tone sounded clinical, like one of the doctors she had served under during her residency in New York. There was a detached feeling to it, almost as though he was trying his best not to think of everything that had happened. “And that you were with Klaus when the….when everything happened. I think having you there with him grounded him, gave him a reason not to let go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline was unsure exactly how to respond to such a comment. Perhaps it was the trauma and the loss of Elena, but she had been silently thanking Klaus for being there for her during those moments. She had not thought what it had meant for him to not be alone. She could not imagine Klaus being one to give up and let the waves take him, and frankly the idea sent a fresh feeling of mourning shooting through her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would hate to lose him.” She whispered as she watched his sleeping form. Everything was new, broken and painful but Caroline could still feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she looked at him. She could not help but wonder what it would have been like if the tsunami had never happened, if they had the chance to find one another without such tragedy hanging over them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As would we all.” Elijah’s voice grew low and sad. Caroline could see flashes of Henrik dancing behind his brown eyes and guilt pooled in her stomach. She went to apologize but Elijah shook his head, stopping her before she could even get the words to slip past her lips. “I was going to speak to you and your friend, I’m sorry but I do not recall her name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bonnie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bonnie. I was hoping to speak with you and her at some point today.” Elijah turned to look back out the window at the rising city once again. “I was able to secure a satellite phone last night once everyone had fallen asleep. I called the embassy in London, I have a good friend who works for the embassy and, well, I wanted to let her know I was alive.” He paused again, his rigid posture went soft and Caroline could sense that this woman meant something to Elijah. “She was able to arrange for me and my siblings to head back to England once Rebekah and Kol are able to fly.” Caroline nodded, her stomach dropping at the thought of being stuck here and watching Klaus leave her behind. “I spoke to her about you and your friend. Even though you’re not British citizens nor do you have a passport, Hayley is able to arrange for an emergency visa to get you into the country. From there she can help you get home by making contact with the American embassy in England. It will be far easier for you and Bonnie to go home from England than here.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I don’t know what to say.” Caroline was at a loss for words. She had not expected such kindness. In truth, she did not know when she would be able to go home. She assumed the UN would arrange something for the survivors but the question of when that would happen was unknown. With the damage that was done, the amount of dead that still was not found, and the fact that everyone had lost any documentation they may have had, Caroline could assume that it would be a logistical nightmare to ensure that those who had a home were able to get back there in a timely manner. “I just...thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not thank me.” Elijah said, waving his hand. “After what you had done for Klaus. Being there for him when none of us could and looking after Kol, it was the least I could do. Especially when Klaus learned...well, I owe you a great deal.” She wanted to say that she hadn’t done anything at all. That it was Klaus who cared for her as the world fell to pieces but she could sense that this gesture meant more to Elijah than he would ever admit. It is in some way, his ability to care for the last remaining family he had. “Besides, I do not believe Klaus would allow you to stay behind at all and I’m trying to avoid that fight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline snorted at that, turning to look at Klaus again. He shifted slightly and appeared to be stretching but his eyes were still closed. She could tell that he was close to waking up. She wondered if she could convince him to rest, take the day off but she knew better. She, herself would not be able to sit still long enough and would find herself downstairs, checking on those who were well enough to stay out of the hospital but still obtained some injury. Sitting alone with her thoughts was not something she really wanted to experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Caroline began, trying to think of something to say that would prevent the silence from settling over them. “Hayley huh? A good friend? Just a friend?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Elijah could respond, there was a loud groan from beside them. Both Caroline and Elijah whipped around to see Kol slowly sitting up from his cot, looking slightly green. Caroline walked over to him and helped him sit up. She sat down on the cot while Elijah knelt in front of him, checking for signs that his concussion had gotten worse; sending a wave of anger through Caroline since she knew how he would have learned to do such a thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kol, are you alright?” Elijah asked softly, staring at his brother with a worried expression. There was a loving bond between them all, a tight knit family who was thrown into grieving an impossible loss. The thought filled Caroline with loneliness, thinking about the only family she truly had left and how they just lost one of their own. She wondered once again if Grayson could ever forgive her or if Elena’s loss would cause her to lose them as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d better if you would shut up and snog Hayley already. The mutual pining between the two of you makes me nauseous.” Kol’s voice was teasing and the tension broke. Elijah gave out a small laugh and the tension in his shoulders lessened. “Although, my ribs hurt like a bitch. I’ve had broken bones before but not like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure taking some med-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been sober for twelve years, Elijah. No pills. I can deal with some broken ribs. Besides, I’ve had worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about acetaminophen?” Caroline asked, not willing to push Kol’s reluctance to take anything that would mess with his sobriety. She was sure there was a long winded tale that had gotten him to this point and one that she would not ask about until Klaus or Kol himself would tell her. Kol turned and contemplated. “It's non addictive and will lessen the pain just slightly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine to take it Kol.” Klaus’s voice came from behind them and Caroline turned to see him. Sleep was still written over his face and his curly hair was wild and uncombed. “I know you’re weary of all things pill related but I promise, you’ll be fine, not only that but it will help lessen the pain, even just a tiny bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kol nodded and Klaus leaned down to press a kiss on the top of Caroline’s head in the way of greeting. Neither of his brothers said a word about the action, simply accepting it for what it was yet Caroline could sense that if it had been any other circumstances, Klaus would be on the receiving end of some good natured teasing from his siblings. It made Caroline feel saddened that such a thing would not happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking that, if you’re up to it, we could find a nice UN worker to give us a ride to the hospital and see Rebekah.” Klaus said, and the rest of them nodded. The desire to see their sister and be with the rest of their family was understandable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hayley wired some money for us to pick up at a local bank. We can stop by there on our way to the hospital and maybe pick up a few changes of clothes. Grab dinner and book a hotel or something until she is cleared to fly.” Elijah said, the planning mode completely took over and left no room for the grief that she knew would overflow eventually. “Caroline, you and Bonnie are welcome to join us of course. I’m sure you would like to change into something more than a pair of scrubs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we couldn't-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline.” Klaus said in a low tone, causing her to turn and look at him. There was a clear pleading in his eyes, almost begging her to go with them, as though if she didn’t, then he would have lost her as well. It felt almost strange how connected she felt to him after only a few days but she supposed the greatest tragedies built the strongest of relationships. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” She nodded and reached out for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Let me go track down some pain relievers for Kol and to gather Bonnie. Let me know when you want to head out.” She stood from the cot but before she left them completely, Klaus paused and placed another kiss on the top of her head, needing some form of physical contact with her. She looked up at him, giving him a warm smile before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’ll come. Okay? I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tracking down medication was easy enough. She delivered the bottle to Klaus, who ensured that his brother would take some. Caroline wanted to give the brothers some time alone and Bonnie was nowhere in sight so she grabbed a fresh pair of scrubs and went to the showers on the second floor since they were unoccupied. By the time she had returned to the second floor, Bonnie was up, showered, and ready to face a day filled with uncertainties. It was strange to think of their lives back in Mystic Falls, and how they would rush from place to place, filling their days with work, family and everything in between. Yet, now there was nothing but a silence filled with a million questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline wondered now if she potentially had some answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, wait, Klaus and his family are going to put us in a hotel for the night and help us get home?” Bonnie asked in a small voice, almost as though she didn’t believe what she was hearing. Her knees gave out in relief and she sat down on the cot. Caroline could see that her friend was close to tears, filled with relief. “Okay. Good. Enzo was freaking about how we were going to get home and if I’m able to tell him that we have a plan it will make him feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Caroline nodded, turning her head to look at Klaus again, who was sitting with Kol and Elijah, not willing to take his eyes off them. She could not blame him. Learning that most of his family was alive had to be relieving for him, but equally making the loss they all now shared even more paramount. “Do you know if Enzo spoke to Grayson and Jeremy?” Bonnie nodded slowly and Caroline’s shoulders fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Grayson broke down completely, like really lost it. Enzo said he never seen a grown man cry like that. Jeremy too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t blame them.” Caroline whispered, thinking of the man who had always been like a father to her. “I remember when Miranda died. I had never seen him so broken and I just remember all the night mom and I would go over to make sure that they took care of themselves.” Bonnie reached out and took Caroline’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “I was sleeping over one night, and Elena passed out but I just could fall asleep. Mom was at the station again, Dad was just, well, gone. I went downstairs to find Grayson sitting at the kitchen table, coffee in hand and he just seemed so sad.”  Caroline thought back to the moment they had shared, a small hug and how the man’s hazel eyes had watered. “He said that if it wasn’t for his kids, he didn’t know how he would keep going. Now his only daughter is gone and I’m scared about what that means for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks at you like his daughter too.” Bonnie replied, cocking her head to the side. “You have to know that. You spent more time at the Gilberts growing up than you did with your own parents. Grayson is your father even if it is not biologically. He was just as worried about you as he was Elena, and while he will grieve for Elena, that does not mean he isn’t happy you’re alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Caroline could respond, Klaus had made his way over to them and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Both women turned to look at him and Caroline could see that his hair was damp and he had changed out of the scrubs from the day before. His hair was slightly damp and there were a small set of bags under his eyes, telling her that even though he had held her through most of the night, that did not mean he got a quality night sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Elijah was able to track down a car rental. We are going to head over to the back and grab some clothes before we see Rebekah. Do you want to come or-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come.” Carolie said quickly, standing from the cot. “I want to check in on Katerina anyway, so if you guys are going to see Rebekah it will be the perfect time.” Caroline turned to look at her friend, wondering if she would stay behind or go with them. “Bonnie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had me at ‘new clothes’.” Bonnie replied happily, standing from the cot and looping her arm through Caroline’s. Caroline let out a breath, not realizing how badly she wanted Bonnie to come with them. There was no reason for her to stay behind in the warehouse staring at the brick walls.  “Besides, no matter the circumstances, we are in Sri Lanka. Might as well see some of it until we are able to head back home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at that bright side.” Caroline whispered, something she had said to her friends more than once when something terrible was happening around them. It was something Elena had said to her when she had her accident and a thousand times since then. Shaking her head, Caroline turned to Klaus, hoping to lighten the mood. “How did Elijah get a car so quickly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is good at his job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He works in the government right?” She asked, trying to remember if Elijah’s profession had come up in conversation at some point. Klaus nodded in agreement. “Shouldn’t that mean that he would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow </span>
  </em>
  <span>at his job? A sloth is faster than the speed of government.” This caused Klaus to laugh, loudly. Both Elijah and Kol turned to look at the sound, their lips turning upward at the sound. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell him that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Immediately.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want to see his face scrunch up with disgust and offense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was early afternoon by the time they reached the hospital. Caroline was happy to be in a fresh pair of jeans, clean undergarments and a warm tank top with a pair of strappy sandals. Klaus insisted that both Caroline and Bonnie buy enough clothes to last them their short time in Sri Lanka and said that they would help them get some winter clothes once they reached England to combat the February cold. It was probably the most human she had felt in days and would forever be thankful to Klaus and his family for being willing to help them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hospital looked like any other hospital she had been in. It was a big and tall grey building with massive windows. The interior looked clean and sterile with a mixture of medical professionals and family members roaming the halls. People milled about, following the signs to different departments and that the public had access to. It reminded Caroline of working in a hospital in New York and how much she missed the chaos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she remembered why they were there and the longing vanished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline and Bonnie followed Klaus and his family through the main entrance until they went off to find their sister. Bonnie said she was going to seek out some coffee while Caroline went in search of Katerina; a task that took far longer than she anticipated. By the time she explained to a nurse at the front desk </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was trying to speak to a patient that she was not related to and why she did not have any documents confirming that she was indeed a doctor, Caroline was about to give up, but then Elena’s eyes flashed before her mind and her determination reared back to life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually she was able to track down Katerina’s room and as she stepped inside, she was once again taken aback about just how much she looked like Elena. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, similar to how Elena would do her hair. She had similar bright brown eyes and the curve of her face was striking. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she did not look so much like the friend she had lost, would Caroline have sought out to see her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we help you?” A rude voice asked and Caroline’s eyes shifted to the person sitting beside the bed. Caroline had been so focused on Katerina that she did not even notice that she was not alone. The man had brown hair that hung loosely around his face, beady eyes and pale skin that was marked up with several cuts and bruises. He wore a pair of scrubs and was sending her a look of annoyance at being interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's fine Trevor. I know her.” Katerina soothed him but there was a hardness to her voice that made Caroline feel as though she did not want him there. Trevor’s shoulders went ridgid but he looked at Katerina and nodded. He stood from the uncomfortable hospital chair and walked around Caroline, not even bothering to spare her a glance. Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes and took a seat next to Katerina and her shoulders relaxed in relief. “I’m sorry about him. He heard I survived and tracked me down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, the married guy I presume?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately yes.” Katerina paused and bit her lower lip. “Apparently his wife didn’t survive, or at least, he doesn't know if she did. He had just left my apartment before the waves hit, so he wouldn’t have been with her. He had stopped by to try and fix things but I just do not understand how you can fix something by lying to someone about </span>
  <em>
    <span>being married.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Katerina snorted, shaking her head and leaning back against the hospital pillow. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, sometimes you can forgive someone but still not want to be with them.” Caroline said, thinking about her father and the relationship she had with him. The amount of times he had abandoned her or simply did not show up when he promised he would. She had and still was, working on forgiving him; not to give him absolution but to find peace with herself. “It will make it easier moving on, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I mean, yes but that wasn’t what I was talking about.” Katerina shook her head, wincing at the movement. “I meant in general. Everything I had is gone. My apartment, my job, money, my passport. If it wasn’t for this hospital taking me at my word about what my name was, it is like Katerina Petrova no longer exists. You might as well call me, I don’t know. Katherine or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe now is the time to be whomever you want. You picked up and left home at one point right? Left everything behind and made your own way once? Who says you can’t do it again.” Caroline reasoned, thinking back on the little information Katerina had told her after Klaus had performed the surgery. “Have you thought about going back to Bulgaria?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Katerina snorted and rolled her eyes. “Even if I did show up on my father’s doorstep, I’m certain he would have slammed the door in my face.” Caroline’s eyes widened slightly, wondering if her father would do the same. Most likely he would invite her in, offer her a drink and they would make uncomfortable small talk until he politely found a way to excuse himself but Caroline did not think he would shut the door in her face. “If my mother was alive she would let me in but not my father. Once I ran off with Marcos all those years ago, he never forgave me. To be fair, he was right about him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be. We all make life choices right? I’ve made some pretty bad ones in mine and I have to live with those consequences.” Katerina smiled then, and Caroline was taken aback. When she smiled, it was almost like looking at Elena. Their lips curled the same way and there was a sparkle in her brown eyes that Elena always had when she was happy. A burst of hope coursed through Caroline, her mind showing her the friend she had lost and now the injured woman in front of her. “But I was pretty happy in the Maldives you know? A tropical paradise. A decent job. I was standing on my own two feet and I had thought I met someone I could spend my life with. Yet, look how that turned out. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Caroline asked, seemingly confused for a moment, still latching onto the fact that it was Elena sitting in the hospital bed, but the words coming from her lips did not match the life Caroline knew her friend had lived. After blinking for a few seconds, it was a jaring realization that it wasn’t Elena at all, but instead Katerina; a woman who was completely different from her old friend. “Right. I mean, you cannot blame yourself for the fact that he is married. That's on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, trust me. I’m blaming him </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But that does not mean it doesn’t hurt like hell.” Katerina replied and Caroline nodded, unsure exactly what else to say. “And, I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to say thank you. The doctors said that if I hadn’t had, whatever it was that was lodged in me, removed and the wound stitched, then I might have not survived. Something about infection or internal bleeding. I don't know. I’ll be here for a bit yet but you and the hot surgeon saved my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not have to thank us. At all.” Caroline told her, thinking back to the surgery and just how badly damaged Katerina had suffered. Her eyes flickered around the room, searching for a chart or something that could tell her just how bad Katerina was and if there were any lasting consequences that she would have to deal with. However, her shoulders slumped slightly when she did not see one and decided to move on. “Hot surgeon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the British one.” Katerina said with a smirk. “I might have been in serious pain but I have eyes and trust me, I took notice. Plus his fingers pretty much were inside me so, ya know, it's only polite for a girl to look at a man when he is doing her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>favor.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline could not help but burst out laughing to the point that her insides hurt. The double entendre was something that Elena never would have said but Katerina seemed to have no issues with posing such a sexual comment. “Please tell me you’re getting some of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re banginig him right? Because I will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>disappointed if you’re not. I mean, I was pretty much dying and even I could see how he looked at you. If you’re not having sex, he clearly wants to be.” She pointed out, staring at Caroline through long lashes and mischievous brown eyes. Caroline looked away from her and down at her hands, not really sure how to respond. “So, I take that as a no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's complicated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>married too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No. Klaus is not married.” Caroline gave a small laugh, thinking about Klaus and his family and how different the reactions to Caroline would have been if Klaus had a wife. “It's just complicated. We met the night before the tsunami hit and we were meant to have dinner but that obviously didn’t happen. His sister was supposed to get married and while she and her fiance made it out, it still feels like everything was ruined.” Caroline leaned back against her chair, thinking of Klaus and how everything could have been different if that earthquake never happened. “We were supposed to share a dance at the reception.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me that he was with you right? On the rooftop?” Katerina asked gently and Caroline nodded. For a moment, she didn’t say anything but instead, continued to study her and Caroline felt as though she was being thoroughly examined. “It appears that you’ve skipped the dating part completely and jumped right into falling in love with him.” Caroline went to speak but Katerina interrupted her. “Look, I’ve been in and out of love so many times in my life that I know it when I see it, and the way he looks at you and how your face shifts and your smile lifts at the mention of him, you’re halfway there already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’m ready for love.” She answered honestly. In truth, she wondered if she had ever really been in love before. She had cared deeply for Tyler, having been the only real serious relationship she had but they both clearly have moved on from that. Her flings in college and during med school couldn’t really be counted as love but even she had to admit that the comforting feeling that settled into her chest when she thought of Klaus was unfamiliar to anything she had experienced before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that's okay, given the circumstances but I think over time, you should let yourself feel it because if you don’t, then the tsunami washed you away either way.” For a moment, it wasn’t Katerina’s voice that spoke to her. The advice came from Elena, for it was something such a hopeless romantic would say. Gone was the bulgerian woman, replaced by the life long friend and Caroline could not believe just how hard it was to tell the two apart. They were so different and yet, completely the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so much like her.” Caroline mumbled and Katerina leaned forward, trying to hear what she had said. Caroline shook herself, pulling her mind from the lost memories of her now dead friend and focused on the sertil hospital room around her. “Sorry. I zoned out there for a second.” Taking a deep breath, Caroline turned her focus back on the woman in the bed, noting the concerned look that passed over her face. “You’re the only who is injured and in a hospital bed, you shouldn’t be the one to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>advice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say? I’m bored.” Caroline snorted again, noting a lazy smile overcome her face and she noticed that Katerina’s eyes were looking slightly hazy. She could see a morphine drip just on the other side of the bed and it was obvious that the drugs were slowly going to take effect, cutting their time short. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go. Get some sleep okay? You’ll be better before you know it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Yeah. I am tired, and if I’m asleep by the time Trevor comes back, maybe he will leave me alone.” Katerina smiled and Caroline reached you to touch her hand, giving it a small squeeze. She stood from her chair and gave Katerina one last smile before heading towards the hospital door but stopped once she heard her name being called. “Will I ever see you again? I mean, I assume you’ll be heading back to wherever it is you live but it's been so long since I’ve had a friend-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Caroline Forbes from Mystic Falls Virginia in the United States. If you ever find yourself out that way, look me up.” Katerina gave her a sleepy smile before leaning back against the hospital pillows. Caroline returned the small smile before heading out of the room completely, leaving her behind and trying to shake the feeling as though she had lost Elena all over again. Only this time, the guilt settled deep inside her for a different reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take her long to find Bonnie sitting in the food court with a cup of awful coffee in her hand. In all the years she had spent in a hospital, Caroline knew just how bad the coffee could be and doubted it would be any different in Sri Lanka. Debating if she would want some of the caffeine herself, Caroline decided that if she had any hopes of sleeping that night that it would be best to hold off, especially if they were going to have an actual bed to sleep in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Caroline approached Bonnie, she saw a small phone resting in her hands. While they had stopped for a few clothes to make it through the short amount of time they would spend in the Asian country, Klaus had also purchased them a prepaid phone in order for them to call home. It was cheap and would only last so long with the limited amount of minutes on it but it was enough until they were on United States soil again. Seeing Bonnie stare down at the phone, Caroline wondered if she had spoken to Enzo again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Caroline said softly and her friend turned around. She could see the exhaustion lingering in Bonnie’s eyes and the redness from fresh tears. Seeing Caroline, Bonnie broke down completely and she went to sit beside her. She pulled Bonnie into her arms and let the woman cry. No one paid them any mind, for it was not the first time someone had broken down in a hospital cafeteria. “Shh, it's okay. Let it out.” It was strange for Caroline to see Bonnie cry. Out of the three of them, Bonnie had always been the most grounded. The one who never seemed to break down, even when her grandmother had died, Bonnie held strong. Yet, now, Caroline felt as though the damage that had been inflicted was enough to break everyone. “It’s okay. Its’ okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. None of that. It’s been a really shitty few days. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really shitty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We all deserve a cry.” Caroline rubbed Bonnie’s arm in comfort, hoping to bring something good to her friend. Bonnie reached up and wiped her eyes, giving a bitter laugh that lacked humor and everything void of anything good. “Want to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing really to talk about that we haven’t already discussed.” Bonnie muttered but it wasn’t harsh or cold, just true and honest. “I don’t know. I called Enzo again while you were visiting, whoever it was. Sorry, I can’t remember her name right now.” Caroline nodded, not expecting Bonnie to remember a girl whose name she heard in passing, especially when the world was falling apart around them. “Enzo sounded tired but happier. Abby was sleeping but he woke her up so I could talk with her. Hearing my daughter’s voice just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Made everything real again?” Bonnie nodded and Caroline sighed. “Sometimes I feel like nothing is ever going to be normal again. When we get back to Mystic Falls, I do not know what everything will be like. Especially without Elena…” Caroline trailed off, not knowing exactly how to finish her thoughts. Part of her still believed that Elena would be waiting for them in Mystic Falls. That she would be having weekly dinners with them, Matt following her around like a lost puppy and in the office right beside Caroline’s, laughing with her and Grayson during the hour the office was closed for lunch. “Has Enzo said anything about Grayson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is doing a bit better. Not great but showered and he ate something.” Bonnie paused and looked back down at the phone. Slowly, she held it up and handed it to Caroline. “I think you should call him. It would do both of you good to hear the other. He is taking Elena hard, as are you and I think he needs to hear that his </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>daughter is alive and well.” Bonnie pushed the phone into Caroline’s hands and she nodded. “I have to use the bathroom but take your time. If I see the rest of the….group, or whoever they are, I’ll tell them to wait a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Bonnie nodded and gave Caroline a gentle hug, squeezing her shoulder as she walked past. Caroline looked at the phone in her hand, her stomach filling with dread. She could not explain it but all of a sudden, she felt terrified to speak with Grayson. She was scared of his reaction; scared that he would scorn her and never be able to forgive her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like you can’t forgive yourself? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small voice echoed in her head, causing her heart to leap into her throat. Over and over she told everyone around her that their pain and grief was okay. That it was none of their fault and yet Caroline could not help but blame herself. If she had just held on tighter, been stronger to pull Elena up; then maybe her best friend and sister would still be alive. A thousand thoughts of ‘what if’ would forever curse her and she would never be able to fault Grayson for blaming her as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Caroline slowly dialed the same number she had a thousand times. The number she called when she needed him to check on a patient or if she was running late or even for something as little as Miranda’s old chocolate chip recipe. The number was second nature to her but as she listened to the phone ring, a sound that had never before been so shrill, Caroline realized that breathing had become difficult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Grayson’s voice sounds hoarse and broken. Tears pricked in her eyes and she fought against letting them fall down her cheeks. Her chest felt tight and her entire body burned. Hearing the tired and broken sound in Grayson’s voice made </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel real. Life had suddenly become a nightmare that she wanted to flee from; and flee towards. She wanted Grayson to hold her just as he had done the thousand times her real father had abandoned her. She wanted him to tell her that everything was okay, but she just did not know if she deserved it. “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Grayson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Caroline?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank Christ.” Grayson cursed, something that seemed so odd for him. Caroline had never heard him say the tiniest of swear words and to hear it was jarring. “Enzo promised that you were okay but it's hard...I didn’t hear from you and I just. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay.” She could hear Grayson take a breath, trying to calm himself and Caroline suddenly felt guilty for not calling sooner. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m okay. A few bumps and bruises, and body aches but I’m okay. Exhausted but okay.” She didn’t know what else to say. How could she describe how she was feeling? How could she describe the pain that she felt, pain that was not just physical? There was so much going through her mind that she just did not know how to put it into words. Her eyes began to burn even more, unable to keep the tears from falling and she said the only thing that came to mind. “I’m sorry! I’m just so sorry!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline. Honey, no. Don’t. Don’t be sorry.” Grayson soothed, his voice sounding helpless but still calming. It only made Caroline cry harder. She could see his face clearly in her mind, the sad and devastated look he had worn the day he buried his wife. She had hoped that he would never have to feel such devastation again. Yet, here he was, facing the concept of planning a funeral for his daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's my fault.” Caroline countered, uttering the words that she had been telling herself a thousand times over. “I was holding her hand. She was with me and I let go. If I had just held on longer or been stronger, Elena would still be here.” She couldn’t stop herself from letting the words tumble out, seeking the absolution she needed from him. “We had gotten into a fight and then everything hit and she fell and I couldn’t hold her….it's my fault and you must hate me. She is dead because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Caroline. She isn’t.” Grayson told her and there was still a broken tone to his voice. “It is not your fault. None of this is your fault. I know you. You would have done anything you could have to save….to save Elena.” His voice faltered slightly as he  tried to say her name. “But you couldn’t and that is not your fault. It was an unthinkable tragedy that you did not cause.” He took a deep breath, in and out before speaking again. “And hear me when I say this. I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>hate you. No matter what happened, I will never hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” It was the only words she could speak, her throat felt like it was closing and that she was going to break again. She had been so strong throughout everything in the last twenty-four hours, that breaking down seemed so strange. Yet, hearing Grayson, the one person who she had that still felt like family telling her that he would never be angry with her felt both relieving and devastating all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course and I never want you to think that I could hate you.” This time his voice was low and sad, a despair that felt more of the thought that Caroline would think such a thing compared to the tsunami that had occurred, causing the loss of Elena. “When Enzo told me that...that Elena did not….did not survive. It felt...still feels like my entire world shattered. She is….was….my daughter and her loss is nothing compared to what I’ve felt before.” Caroline could tell that the words were difficult for him to say. “Then Enzo told me that you were alive and I felt a rush of relief to know that at least one of my daughters was coming home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Caroline had not been sobbing before, hearing him say something so sweet caused the dam to break. Since the first night they had gotten to the make-shift hospital, Caroline hadn’t really broken down. Yet, now that she was crying, she felt like she could do nothing else. Her vision blurred with tears and the sobs that came from her mouth almost made it sound as though she was choking on dry air. Grayson just listened to her cry, trying to be supportive when Caroline felt as though she should be the one comforting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would hate me.” Caroline breathed out once her tears had slowed and her heart calmed down. “I was so scared that you would hate me and blame me for what happened.” She paused, thinking about her own father and how rare it was for him to contact her even when she had her accident at nineteen. “And if you had, I don’t think I would hate you for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline, I would never abandon you.” His voice sounded stronger then, a conviction that took her slightly off guard. “I’m not Bill Forbes. I’m not going to toss you aside for </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason, especially for one that is not your fault.” Caroline sniffled again, trying hard to keep herself from crying again. “I love you like a daughter. I always have. Please don’t doubt that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” She whispered, trying to latch onto the comfort that Grayson was whispering to her. “It just hurts. Thinking about her hurts. Thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurts but I can’t stop myself from reliving the moments leading up to everything. I can’t sleep. Not really. I just….this wasn’t supposed to happen. None of us thought this would happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one ever thinks that a tragedy is going to happen. They just do.” Grayson said that wisdom he always seemed to possess echoing through. “And you’ve been through something horrible. The fact that you’re not sleeping and have been practically traumatized, is understandable. Just do what you can to take care of yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and come home.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” Caroline promised and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Klaus and Bonnie lingering near the entrance; their eyes turning to look at her, worry written on both their faces. “And you? Are you okay? Are you eating? Is Jeremy eating? Is he….is he doing okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been better but I’m trying.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least he is being honest. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline thought to herself. “And Jeremy has moved back in pretty much for the last few days. He is taking it hard and I think he is afraid of what will happen if he leaves.” The unwritten trust flowed between them. Jeremy had a difficult substance abuse problem after his mother died and she knew that it would be a concern for not only Grayson but everyone if he went down that path again. “But, Anna has been staying here as well. Making sure that we are...making sure that we are okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like Anna. She is good for him.” Anna was the first serious girlfriend Jeremy had since getting sober and one that had lasted a few years. Elena had once mentioned that he hoped Jeremy would marry her, providing him with the stability he clearly needed in his life. “I have to go soon but I also wanted to let you know that Bonnie and I are working on getting home. It's a long story but we met a few other survivors and one of them works for the British government. He is able to get us to London and the American embassy there is going to help us get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends. I see.” Grayson paused and despite everything, Caroline almost swore she could hear him smile on the other end. “One of these </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t be Dr. Niklaus Mikaelson, would it?” There was a hint of teasing that made Caroline’s skin flush, making her feel as though she was in middle school again with a small crush. “Enzo relaid the message. According to him, you seem pretty close already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bonnie is in so much trouble.” Caroline muttered into the phone and heard Grayson chuckle again. “So, before you decide to try and embarrass me anymore,  I’m going to go. I think they are ready to head out to grab something to eat and I have to go and give Bonnie a very serious lecture on boundaries.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay but be gentle. We all just want to see you happy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline grumbled but said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. Before she could even move, she could see Klaus out of the corner of her eye coming towards her, a worried expression written on his face. His eyes were checking her for injury, seeing if there was anything wrong with her, seeing if there was anything he could fix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” He asked  gently, sinking into the chair beside her. Caroline wondered what she looked like at that moment and if she looked as though it should be her that was in a hospital bed. “I saw you were crying but Bonnie said you were most likely talking to Elena’s dad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I was, and I’m okay.” She gave him a watery smile and reached over to him, gripping his hand. Bonnie gave her a small wave from the doorway of the cafeteria, before turning and walking out of the room completely. While she wanted to send her a glare for blabbing to her husband who was a worse gossip than most of the Mystic Falls women combined but didn’t have the heart to. “Grayson is like a dad to me and just knowing he is hurting right now, tears me apart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did talking with him help?” There was a tone to his voice that made Caroline wonder if it was what he used when speaking to patients while they were under his knife. Did he talk to them? Play music? Looking at him with the expression of concern for her wellbeing made her want to know more of the man he was, and not just someone she shared a bond with because of some tragedy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grayson’s words echoed back to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We just want you to be happy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wanted that too. She wanted to be happy and wanted to be able to survive the tidal wave of emotions that were consuming her. She just did not know if she was able to. She felt as though she was drowning over and over again, barely keeping her head above water. But when she looked at Klaus, it was almost as though he was a liferaft that was keeping her afloat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I think it did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Klaus’s shoulders relax and a small smile curve on his lips. It wasn’t the wide smile she had seen the night they met at the bar. It did not reach his eyes nor show the dimples on his cheeks. Caroline could not blame him for the lack of emotion or feeling in that smile. Given his own losses, the fact that he was able to crack on at all, amazed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, not even thinking about the action at all and Caroline felt the butterflies twirling in her stomach. “We are about to grab something to eat. Rebekah was able to convince Stefan to come with us and maybe get a good night's rest. We are hoping that she will be discharged in a day or two. With the tsunami, they are just being extra cautious with those admitted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense. They wouldn’t want to miss anything.” Caroline nodded, watching as Klaus stood from the uncomfortable chair and held out his hand. Without a second thought, Caroline slipped hers into his and leaned against him; Klaus wrapping his arms around her shoulders. They began heading towards the door of the cafeteria and all she could think about was how good it felt to be in his arms. “How are you? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus didn’t answer her. Not at first. He opened his mouth to speak but would then close it again. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell her but Caroline could see it was because he just didn’t know how. She was quickly beginning to realize that he was not one who was good with his words or knew how to fully express them. Yet, Caroline could see that he was struggling with what to say, worried that nothing he said was going to be right or good enough or the right thing. Caroling grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, hoping the small kiss would make him feel better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m..here.” Klaus said, knowing that it was not even remotely close to the depth of his feelings. “Rebekah is doing okay, like I said and we were discussing arrangements for….for Henrik.” He stumbled over the name and Caroline could feel his body slowly going rigid as he remembered once again that his youngest brother is dead. “Stefan needs to head to Italy at some point to make arrangements for Damon. They don’t have any family left so he wants to wait until Rebekah can travel with him and after we have a service for Henrik. I might join him. He is my best friend and I should be there for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's really sweet. He must really love her.” Her voice was low and while she would never say it aloud, Caroline wondered what it would be like to have someone love her the way Stefan clearly loves Rebekah. It was the type of love Bonnie and Enzo had, and it pained Caroline to admit that she had never felt anything like that. She peaked up at Klaus, Grayson’s words echoing in her mind again and she wondered if that type of relationship was something she could build with Klaus once the world was able to go back to some form of normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does. Probably the only reason we only scowl at him a tiny bit when he shows Rebekah affection.” Caroline could not help but snort at the comment, feeling bad for Rebekah and the terror it must have been to have brothers interfere with her dating life. “That and Stefan was my friend long before they got involved so I know he is a good guy. He will treat her right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you and your brothers would stand for anything different.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Klaus leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and Caroline wondered if he even realized he did such a thing anymore, that it became a habit but one that she was not going to correct. “I know you and Bonnie were going to be staying in London until Hayley can work out a way to get you back into the United States. It shouldn’t take long. A week at most but I was hoping you could do something..for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” They stopped walking just outside the entrance of the cafeteria. She could see Bonnie and Klaus’s family standing near the entrance, their eyes flickering towards Klaus and Caroline but none of them made their way over to them. She wondered what they all thought about whatever it was that was pulsing between Klaus and herself. If they found it amusing and sweet in the way Grayson and Bonnie did. Would they tease Klaus like she knew Enzo was going to do to her? Or did they think the feelings they held were growing too quickly? There were a thousand different things Caroline considered and each answer was far better than anything she had dealt with in the last few hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are holding Henrik’s...funeral….a few days after we get back to London.” Klaus’ voice cracked slightly and Caroline reached down to grip his hand, giving him a tight squeeze of affection. “I was hoping you'd stay for it? It's just….I don’t think I can face it alone.” Caroline had never seen Klaus appear as vulnerable as he did then; even on that rooftop, clinging to life as the waves hit or the moment he learned his little brother had died. “If you can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there.” Caroline didn’t have to think or debate on the decision, she would be with Klaus when they buried Henrik, even if it meant that she had to fly home a few days behind schedule. She wouldn’t stop Bonnie from leaving the moment they landed on English soil but she knew that Bonnie wouldn’t stop her from staying either. She would call Grayson again later and tell him, knowing that he would hold Elena’s service for when she arrived in Mystic Falls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” For a moment, Caroline thought that Klaus was going to break down gain, to shatter into a thousand pieces that she knew he was feeling. Yet, he held strong and a look of relief fell over his features. In that moment, Caroline knew that her feelings were not one sided. That Klaus was also feeling the same pull that she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only wished that it was created under different circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they left the hospital, there was a sad silence that hung over them. None of them, including Stefan, wanted to speak. Each and everyone of them were lost in their own thoughts and worries. Elijah looked as though he was about to collapse while both Klaus and Kol were sending him worried looks. But, Caroline could sense a determination in the eldest Mikaelson that she could not help but admire while the doctor in her knew that the man needed to sleep even though he was clearly afraid to. Sometimes it was easier to live in a nightmare than to wake up into one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence broke at dinner. They found an authentic Sri Lankan restaurant with an open concept and a visible kitchen where they could watch their food being prepared. The food was served in a family style fashion, different dishes offered for them to pass around and share. The limbs of trees hung over them, casting a cool shade as the sun set and the stars hung in the sky. Torches were lit around them, giving the outdoor restaurant a cozy feeling. Caroline could see eyes flickering to their table, the people around them piecing together that they had survived the tsunami that had hit and decimated the Maldives.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once again, we have proven that we, the Mikaelsons, are nothing more than a sideshow circus freaks.” Kol muttered, rolling his eyes at the blatant whispers that surrounded. Yet, there was a levity in his tone that held the tiniest bit of amusement. Caroline realized that he had a bit of a mischievous personality, remembering how he had happily snuck their younger brother alcoholic drinks the night before the waves hit. Clearly, he was deemed the fun brother. “Perhaps we should come up with a name? Mikaelson and Company? I propose we adopt a tiger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comment made little sense in the grand scheme of everything but it was enough for the tension to break. Both Elijah and Klaus fell into an almost manic fit of laughter. Their bodies shook and tears streamed down their cheeks from laughing. Caroline did not miss the look that passed between Kol and Stefan; a small smile on the latter’s face, telling Kol that he reached his goal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, they are not the worst family you could have attached yourself too.” Bonnie whispered to her as Elijah’s and Klaus’s laughter shook the table. Caroline turned to her friend and narrowed her eyes. She could see the phone resting in Bonnie’s palm and the screen lighting up with Enzo’s name programmed into the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really had to blab to Enzo about Klaus? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>he can’t keep his mouth shut and told Grayson </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Caroline said with narrowed eyes and Bonnie just joined in with the laughter. There was no real malice in Caroline’s words and she really was not angry. It didn’t matter the circumstances on how she met Klaus, Enzo was always going to tease her about it anyway. “You’re lucky I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just want to see you happy and if we can find something good in life right now, even if it is teasing you about your love life, we are going to latch onto it.” Bonnie told her, cracking a smile and letting out a chuckle. Caroline rolled her eyes but turned back to her food, embracing the light feeling that had overcome them. It wasn’t happiness but instead, the sweet moment of relief that they all needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Klaus reached underneath the table and held Caroline’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze as he openly chatted with Stefan and laughed lightly at Kol’s antics, Caroline knew that Bonnie was right. They needed something happy to hold onto because she knew that the upcoming days were going to be difficult and rough. She sunk back into her set and just let the warmth of the Asian breeze fall over her; never once letting go of Klaus’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, as Caroline laid in the warm and comfortable hotel bed, listening to Bonnie snore softly in the other bed beside her. She stared up at the ceiling, sleep evading her completely and her body refusing to settle. A thousand thoughts were going over in her mind and every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was the waves rushing towards them and Elena falling into them. It was a sight that haunted her, and being alone in a bed, a place her body should rest, the memories felt stronger and far more real than they did in the light of day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning over in her bed, the frustration of not being able to sleep consumed her and amazed that Bonnie was able to sleep so easily. She wondered if everyone was able to sleep, or if it was just her that found sleep to be impossible. Watching Bonnie’s chest rise and fall, Caroline found that it would be useless to try and succumb to sleep and pulled herself from the bed. As quietly as she could, she moved towards the door and opened it. With one last look at her friend, she stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t about sex. Caroline knew as she stood outside Klaus’s hotel door, that neither one of them would be taking such a step but she found it impossible to sleep without Klaus’s arms holding her. Without that security, she realized that she did not feel safe. Caroline knew that he would be alone but even if it was the right now, she felt as though her body ached far too much to even contemplate such an activity. She raised her hand and gently knocked on the door, waiting for him to open it. After a few moments, she heard the scuffle of footsteps and the lock becoming undone. Klaus opened the door, and a soft light trickled behind him from one of the hotel lamps; telling Caroline that he could not sleep either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep.” She whispered, almost as though if she spoke any louder, she would wake the rest of the slumbering people in the hotel. Klaus’s hair was mused from running his fingers through his curls and the new pair of sleeping sweats hung off him in a comfortable fashion, but were wrinkled slightly from laying in the bed; tossing and turning just as she had been doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a single word, Klaus stepped aside and opened the door wider. Caroline walked into the room, hearing the gentle click of the door shutting behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, the prologue is short yes BUT chapter one is massively long. I am hoping. to post it Saturday but it depends if I get chapter two done. I want to be a chapter ahead before I post the next one.</p><p>I will not be doing a schedule for this one like I have done in the past. I burnt out doing. that so I will update when ready. </p><p>I hope you love. this story as much as I am already.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>